I Dreamed with you
by HikariMegure
Summary: Ela? A espiã numero um da organização, Seu alvo? O cobiçado herdeiro das empresas Uchiha, sua sina? Naruto Uzumaki. Será que depois de 8 anos o passado pode voltar a atingi-la e bagunçar a sua vida?
1. Sonho meu Sina do meu coração

**Naruto não me pertence,pertence a Masashi Kishimoto, eu o uso sem fins lucrativos :) ~**

Casal principal: Naruto/Hinata

Rate: M contém palavriado chulo e senas de sexo se você não gosta por favor leve o mouse até o X e feche.

Occ /UA/Uchiha Incest

genero: general/romance

Resumo: Ela? A espiã numero um da organização, Seu alvo? O cobiçado herdeiro das empresas Uchiha, sua sina? Naruto Uzumaki.

Será que depois de 8 anos o passado pode voltar a atingi-la e bagunçar a sua vida?

legenda:

-Holá que tal? (Fala comun)

_-"Estou sonhando"_ (Sonho/pensamento)

-EU TE ODEIO! (Grito/ação)

-**Lembro-me **(Flash back )

I Dreamed with you ( Eu sonhei com você)

**Capítulo um:** _Sonho meu....Sina do meu coração....._

_Era uma manhã gélida de inverno, as ruas se encontravam cobertas pela neve branca e fofa, onde as galochas lilás deixavam pegadas dos pequenos pés. Trajando um grosso sobretudo azul marinho, abraçada a livros junto ao peito. Hinata caminhava distraída rumo a High School Village uma das melhores escolas do Japão. As faces possuíam um leve avermelhado pela friagem e pela timidez já de era costume, os cabelos preto-azulados emolduravam o rosto pálido e bonito dançando de acordo ao vento, ela estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que já havia chegado a escola e que o portão de entrada estava se aproximando._

_- HINATA-CHAN!! CUIDADO!!. Gritou uma voz conhecida ao longe._

_- Ahm?. exclamou acordando de seus devaneios até que.-BAMM!!. Deu de cara com o portão de ferro ,e se desequilibrou caindo de bunda na neve fofa.-AI!_

_-Hinata-chan tome mais cuidado, aqui!. Disse o dono da mesma voz suave agora com um tom levemente risonho e lhe estendendo a mão._

_Pessoas riam dela ao ver a cena, ela tentava disfarçar mais suas bochechas vermelhas feito tomate a denunciavam, Aceitou a mão e olhou para cima encarando os olhos azuis, seu coração deu um salto dentro do peito e passou a bater descompassado, Era Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto.. sua paixão platônica e mutua desde o primeiro ano do ginásio, a pele bronzeada do sol dava contraste com os orbes excessivamente azuis e os cabelos dourados feito sol, o sorriso extravagante e extrovertido davam o toque final ao charme do Uzumaki, mordeu o lábio inferior e se levantou, soltando a mão dele e espanando a neve das roupas que se encontravam levemente úmida pela mesma, fazia aquilo apenas para olhar para baixo já que não conseguia encara-lo mais de 3 minutos, sempre ficava desse jeito perto dele, tremula e acanhada._

_-Oo-bri-gada!.Gaguejou ela sem jeito, se agachando e pegando os livros do chão os arrumando rente ao peito ainda sem encara-lo._

_-Não foi nada, apenas tome mais cuidado Hinata-chan, seria um desperdício se danifica-se este seu rosto Naruto com um tom de voz galanteador e seu sorriso contagiante estampado em seu rosto olhando-a com certo carinho._

_Hinata ficou vermelha feito um pimentão e esboçou um meio sorriso, não sabendo o que fazer ou onde enfiar a cara, fez uma pequena reverencia ,_

_e desatou a correr deixando um vago "Até Logo Na-naruto-kun!" que Naruto mal pode ouvir.O Loiro ficou la parado sem entender o que havia acontecido e o porque da morena sempre evita-lo e ficar com o rosto vermelho em sua presença "Será que ela tem alguma alergia a mim?"- pensou confuso rumando para dentro do prédio da Village._

_Ao longe um par de olhos verdes esmeraldas vigiava a sena e com um sorriso maldoso estampado nos lábios carmins de Sakura " Se ela pensa que ira roubar o Naruto de mim com esse jeitinho meigo?Não vai mesmo, não suporto aquele idiota, mas não quero ganhar concorrência"._

_-------------------------------------------------_

_Hinata encontrava-se subindo as escadas rapidamente com a coloração avermelhada de seu rosto diminuindo enquanto arfava de leve, entrando na sala ainda vazia e indo se sentar no ultimo lugar da fileira do canto, ela era assim, reservada e tímida, preferia não chamar a atenção, não possuía muitos amigos a única que falava realmente com ela e a protegia era Tenten, pois morava ao lado de sua casa, elas sempre podiam trocar confidencias e confiar uma a outra, só que a mesma pelo jeito havia faltado, pois a sala já estava ficando cheia e a amiga não havia aparecido._

_"Não acredito!!! o Naruto-kun disse que eu tenho um rosto lindo!!!!!"- pensava a morena com fervor deixando sua mente vagar por sonhos distintos e um sorriso bobo brotar dos lábios finos e rosados. Somente despertou quando uma voz doce alcançou seus ouvidos._

_-Hinata!! posso me sentar aqui com você hoje?? pois vejo que TenTen faltou e Ino também- Dizia Sakura com um sorriso displicente e falso que Hinata não soubera distinguir ._

_-Cla-claro, Sakura-chan! -Disse a morena surpresa pois Sakura a garota mais popular da escola cujo todos homens a desejavam incluindo o seu amado Uzumaki._

_nunca havia olhado e nem falado com ela, e agora queria sentar ao seu lado. Achou estranho mais aceitou, talvez fosse bom fazer uma nova amizade._

_O decorrer das aulas foi tranqüilo, Sakura era bem convincente e desinibida e Hinata caia em sua lábia fácil conversando e se abrindo com a rósea, conversaram sobre diversos assuntos e Hinata estava mudando o seu conceito sobre Sakura a de que era uma patrícinha mesquinha e esnobe. Estava até se acostumando com a presença da mesma, nunca havia sido tratada daquela forma passaram até o intervalo juntas onde Sakura lhe apresentou outra de suas amigas e um outro mundo._

_A Morena estava muito contente com seu dia até que bateu o sinal de saída, Hinata esperou todos saírem como sempre fazia e percebeu que Sakura também ficou ao seu lado arrumando demoradamente o estojo, resolveu levantar para sair e sentiu a mão fina de Sakura fechar sobre seu pulso.._

_-Hinata, espere! eu queria que todos saíssem para lhe perguntar uma coisa. Disse a rósea, sorrindo fixando os orbes verdes na morena._

_Hinata estranhou, mais virou-se para ouvi-la.-P-pode dizer Sakura-chan! _

_-Você vosta do Naruto né?- Perguntou Sakura sem rodeios._

"_Os orbes perolados se arregalaram em choque, e sua boca ficou seca, abaixou o olhar para o chão e suspirou nervosa, era tão obvio assim? N-não,não podia ser" A morena tentou disfarçar e enlaçou os dedos da mão em frente ao corpo brincando com eles .-C-como vo-cê s-sabe?_

_-Ah! Eu vi seus olhares para ele, não esquenta, não contarei a ninguém.. e irei ajuda-la!!-disse Sakura passando toda confiança a ela._

_-N-não. n-ão é necessário, o Naruto-kun ja gosta de você.. nunca olharia para mim....-Encabulada se afastou um pouco, não estava preparada para_

_isso queria ir embora o mais rápido possível aquela conversa estava se tornando-se um pouco incomoda._

_-Não esquenta deixa comigo!- Disse a rósea olhando-a.-Eu tenho um plano, nós vamos sair hoje a noite tomar um sorvete você vem com a gente e lá arranjo o Naruto para você, está bem?_

_Hinata a olhou insegura, nunca havia saído antes com turma nem sabia com que roupa poderia ir._

_-Vamos, vai ser legal! Insistiu a Rósea a passando confiança._

_-E-está bem!- Disse a morena incerta do que estava fazendo mais deixou as palavras lhe escaparem a boca pois no fundo o seu coração queria Naruto._

_-As 19:00 hrs na BlueBerry Ice Cream ok? - Sakura ergueu o polegar direito em sinal de positivo a ela._

_-Ok!! as 19:00 - Disse a Morena pegando seus livros e saindo da classe._

_Estava caminhando para casa novamente absorta, e empolgada, iria ter seu primeiro encontro com o Naruto e tinha que estar perfeita. Chegou em casa e pois-se a arrumar as coisas, Cabelo, Roupas, Maquiagem e até bijuterias. As 18:00 chegou e ela estava linda, usava uma calça jeans levemente justa boca de sino, com botas de cano longo tipo montaria na cor preta uma blusa branca coladinha e um casacão azul marinho grosso para conter o frio, os cabelos estavam penteados de lado e a franja frente ao olho, um leve brilho nos lábios e lápis preto no olho. Sorriu tímida ao ver sua imagem no espelho e saiu de casa indo ao lugar marcado._

_Faltava apenas atravessar a rua para chegar na Blue Berry Ice cream uma das melhores sorveterias do bairro, chegou a porta do estabelecimento e entrou , avistou todos na mesa sentados menos Sakura. Emanuelly uma das amigas de Sakura que havia conhecido de manhã a chamou para se juntar a eles, estava caminhando lentamente quando Naruto olhando para ela e sorrio, as mãos tremiam devido ao nervosismo e suas faces haviam tomado uma leve coloração rosada como um blush e esboçou um sorriso nervoso na direção do loiro. Sentiu um esbarrão e olhou era Sakura . ia cumprimentar a rósea porém está apenas a olhou para ela com um sorriso desdenhoso e passou reto, chegou a mesa e sentou no colo de Naruto segurou o rosto do loiro com as garras vermelhas e lascou um beijo na boca do mesmo, Na frente de todos._

_O Mundo de Hinata caiu, não conseguira respirar, como se tivesse levado um soco no estomago,confiará nela.. lhe contara seus segredos e sentimentos, e ela a enganara a fez de boba , lagrimas cristalinas alcançaram os olhos perolados e lavaram o rosto bonito._

_Hinata virou as costas e correu, correu como nunca, com a visão turva não sabia para onde estava indo deixou tudo, não queria mais saber de nada, não confiaria mais em ninguém, não amaria mais ninguém, seria uma maquina, nunca mais iriam rir ou caçoar dela..NUNCA MAIS..._

------------------------------------------------------------

-NUNCAAAAAAA!! - Hinata acordou assustada, se sentando bruscamente na cama com o peito arfando e os olhos arregalados, os longos cabelos preto-azulados grudados em suas costas e testa devido ao suor sonho.... Aquela lembrança... a quanto tempo fazia que não sonhava com aquilo? 8 anos? sim, exatamente a oito anos...."_E PORQUE DIABOS ISSO VOLTOU AGORA PARA ME ATORMENTAR??"_ Pensou irritada jogando as cobertas para o chão

e se levantando com brusquidão, olhou para cima e deu de cara com o relógio de parede em formato gatinho que ganhará de sua irmã mais nova Hanabi no natal. Eram 10 da manhã, não adiantava voltar para cama pois não conseguiria dormir novamente, então se dirigiu ao banheiro de sua suíte abriu o box de vidro verde e ligou a ducha de água fria, retirou a regatinha e a calcinha branca de algodão que usava, as jogando no balaio de roupa suja, entro no box e o fechou, enfiou a cabeça de baixo da água e suspirou, encostando as mãos no azulejo frio de cor cinza.... fechou os olhos e fleches do passado voltaram em sua mente _"Quanto tempo... Naruto... Depois dele nunca mais amei ninguém como prometi a mim mesma"_Bufou irritada e abriu os orbes perolados chacoalhou a cabeça tentando espantar esses pensamentos de sua mente.

A aguá gélida caia sobre seu corpo, arrepiando cada pelinho do mesmo, a refrescando e lavando sua alma, ficou ali um bom tempo e quando achou que já era suficiente, desligou a ducha, saiu do box se enrolou em uma toalha verde clara macia e felpuda e saiu do banheiro indo direção ao quarto deixando um resto de pingos d'agua que escorriam de sua pele e cabelo, abriu o guarda roupas,era suas férias então estava livre, escolheu uma blusa de mangas 3/4 nylon na cor vermelha de zíper e deixou um decote bem exagerado, colocou uma calça jeans escura de lycra, sandálias de salto preta com strass nas tiras, passou um batom carmim nos pequenos lábios rosados, e um lápis preto nos olhos realçando o tom perolado, se olhou no espelho e sorriu, dando uma voltinha.

-Fiu fiu!! Hinata você está de arrasar!.-Assoviou e falando para si mesma, saiu do quarto passou pela cozinha, olhou para sua bolsa e a abriu, viu o celular da corporação e o jogou no sofá_."Não quero interrupções hoje, vou me divertir"_ pensou entusiasmada com a idéia de um dia "normal" e saiu de casa batendo a porta do apartamento, entrou no elevador e apertou o botão que levava ao estacionamento, rodava as chaves do carro entre os dedos...Fazia tempo que não saia as compras. A porta se abriu e ela desceu apertou o botão de destravar no chaveiro e logo identificou o seu carro uma BMW conversível azul marinho reluzente. Entrou no mesmo e o ligou, ela fazia questão de manter seu carro pessoal incomunicável com a corporação para evitar perturbações acelerou e deixou que o VRUMMM dos motores enchessem seus ouvidos, como era bom sentir o ronco do motor potente novamente, arrancou com o carro e saiu pela garagem em direção ao centro, todo lugar que ia atraia olhares principalmente da população masculina, colocou seus óculos de sol Gucci, abaixou o capo , ligou uma musica alta e passou a rodar a cidade.

Hinata não manterá um relacionamento sério com ninguém, ela vivia de ficadas e romances relâmpagos, noites em bares onde sempre acabava acordando no braço de um desconhecido e fazia questão de acordar primeiro que o individuo para o mesmo nunca mais lhe procurar, era assim eles acordavam e ela havia sumido, gostava disso, ter o poder e a liberdade juntos, homens ao seus pés, sempre a desejando e querendo mais. _" Não era assim que eles fazem com as mulheres?? Agora é a minha vez" _

Acelerou mais um pouco e vagou o olhar pelas lojas do centro de NY, Roupas, acessórios, sapatos, entretenimento, cinemas diversas coisas. Ate que achou o que procurava. uma loja no canto esquerdo com portas de vidro fume e o letreiro luminoso de néon vermelho piscando " Azuka's Sex Shop" sorriu e parou em frente da mesma. Desceu do carro e adentrou o estabelecimento, possuía dois andares com uma bela iluminação no teto e o piso muito brando dando contraste com as paredes em preto degrade, tendo diversas prateleiras, balcões e aras, com roupas e acessórios, perfumes e gels, ficara distraída com uma fantasia de enfermeira que estava vestida em um dos manequins que não vira quando a de orbes verdes se aproximara.

-HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Berrou a mulher de orbes verdes cristalinos e cabelos negros feito ébano, pulando em cima da morena de olhos perolados quase a derrubando ao chão.

Hinata a abraçou e sorriu de leve tirando os óculos escuros e se encaminhando a dois pufes chamativos e vermelhos de que quando você se sentava eles gemiam, E só foi descobrir apos sentar em um deles e ouvir um "Ahhhhh", ergueu as sobrancelhas negras para a morena em sua frente e ambas caíram na risada, tendo a de olhos verdes sentado no outro pufe e mais um "ahhhh" foi ouvido.

-Azuka eu ainda estou para descobrir da onde você tira essas coisas!!- Suspirou tentando recuperar o fôlego que lhe fora arrancado depois das risadas.

-Eu também!!- Disse a Azuka arrancando mais risadas da outra .

Azuka era uma boa companheira a conhecera depois de a salvar de sequestradores internacionais em uma missão, não poderia dizer que era sua melhor amiga pois Hinata nunca mais deixará se envolver novamente com essas coisas, era mais uma compania para noitadas, ela era alegre, extrovertida, e carismática e possuía uma agenda cheia de homens bonitos... Por um segundo se lembrará do sonho que tivera...Naruto...... "_Naruto?? DINOVO?? mais que merda!", _Balançou a cabeça espanando esses pensamentos.

-Então... o que a traz em minha humilde loja?? Está precisando de camisinhas?? algemas??? Chicotes??!!. Azuka sorriu maliciosa, cutucando a morena com o ombro.- Precisando de um P maiúsculo???? eu tenho vários nomes aqui na minha agenda que poderiam te dar um jeito rapidinho.. Disse a mesma aumentando o sorriso malicioso.

-AZUKA!! você só pensa nisso!!- a morena disse emburrada, sorrindo de leve para Azuka .- Só vim chamar a minha companheira para ir as compras!! Estou de ferias e em um tédio com T maiusculo.. Entãooo vamosss???? Por favorrrrr???- Pediu com os olhos grandes sacudindo o braço da colega.

-E alguma vez eu iria lhe dizer não com essa cara de pidona que você faz??- disse Azuka sorrindo divertida para a amiga e se levantando fazendo com que o puff fizesse mais um dos seus "ahhh" esta começou a rir junto com a outra .- Vou pegar a minha bolsa e vamos!. ao dizer isso foi em direção aos fundos pegar a bolsa e avisar a atendente que trabalhava para si que iria dar uma saida.

Enquanto isso Hinata se levantou do puff e ouviu mais um "ahhhhh" meneou a cabeça e sorrindo de leve andou pela loja observando as coisas. Achou um óleo que almentava a temperatura do corpo, um lubrificante sabor menta chocolate, e até um vibrador que falava "Pula, pula,pula".

-Vamos??- a de olhos verdes disse enquanto se encaminhava para a porta do estabelecimento esperando a outra a seguir.

Hinata a seguiu, adentram seu carro, colocou novamente seus óculos escuros e Azuka os delas, rodaram a cidade, fazendo muito estardalhaço por onde passava como duas adolescentes, fizeram compras, tomaram sorvete, paqueraram rapazes, almoçaram em um restaurante muito chique, a tarde deu passagem para bela noite estrelada, e Hinata deixou Azuka na porta de seu apartamento, se despediram e a morena tomou seu rumo, ainda com as lembranças da tarde fresca em sua memória sorria abobada, que pelo menos com Azuka podia ser uma pessoa normal, estava absorta em seus pensamentos, que ate esquecerá Naruto. Até que um avião em miniatura adentrou a janela e pousou no banco de passageiro Hinata o olhou com a sobrancelha erguida e com os orbes perolados ora olhando o avião ora a estrada. Um alto falante saiu das turbinas e Hinata pode ouvir uma voz feminina e computadorizada

-INDENTIFIQUE-SE!- Gritou a voz do computador com firmeza. Fazendo Hinata bufar e revirar os olhos.

-Hinata Hyuuga, sobrinha do mestre da corporação.-Disse a mesma suspirando.

-Voz confirmada! Mensagem urgente de ........ Shizune.-disse o computador, fazendo com que Hinata voltasse a bufar. "Qual é?? era suas férias!! Eu também mereço paz" pensou exaltada e disse tentando controlar a voz. - Repasse imediatamente!

-*Hinata-san, Missão urgente para você, dirija-se imediatamente para a corporação*- a voz de Shizune ecoou o carro e se calou, o mini avião voltou a decolar e saiu pela janela, subindo 3 metros acima dela e se auto-explodiu.

Hinata. olhou nos retrovisores vendo se alguém estava por perto e por sorte era a única na pista. levou a mão abaixo do banco e apertou um botão, logo um teclado apareceu a sua frente e abriu uma pequena tela e vários botões ao painel.- Misha leve-me até a corporação Nightmare!! ordenou a morena ao seu computador de bordo, digitou um código rápido no teclado e logo o carro começou a tomar forma, dos faróis traseiros surgiram duas turbinas potentes e das laterais duas asas apareceram, apertou outro botão e o carro levantou vôo como um jatinho, digitou outro código e o mesmo ficou invisível para olhares curiosos e telescópios distraídos.

_"Missão urgente é?? Espero que seja boa coisa para me tirar das minhas férias"_ Pensou cínica enquanto o carro voava veloz para o meio do oceano em direção a uma ilha fora do mapa no meio do atlântico.

continua....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Er... Oi pessoal...

Essa é minha primeira fic..Estou meio insegura...

Mas ficaria muito feliz e grata se recebesse críticas e elogios

espero que vocês gostem e o proximo capítulo sairá no meio dessa semana

Obrigada e Até mais.


	2. Corporação Nightmare

_Capítulo dois : __Corporação Nightmare_

Estava voando fazia 2 horas, não se via mais nada alem de água e céu azul , suspirou resignada deixando seus pensamentos a levarem até o passado e se recostou no banco, fora exatamente a 8 anos que fizera o mesmo percurso pela primeira vez, com seu primo Neji... Neji...Ah Neji...

**Flash Back**

Hinata se encontrava sentada em um dos balanços de um parquinho vazio, ao pôr-do-sol os flocos de neve começaram a cair e molhar os cabelos curtos que lhe caiam a frente do rosto, os belos orbes perolados se encontravam vermelhos e inchados devido ao choro excessivo que há poucos minutos a deixara_ "Estava tudo acabado..." _era o que pensava, ouvia passos próximos, mas não se importava não se importava mais com nada, era um fracasso, um verdadeiro fracasso em casa com sua família até a irmã mais nova era mais prestativa que ela, na escola não possuía amizades e ninguém sentiria sua falta, no amor... Seu único amor... Destruirá seu coração, não possua laços, não possuía nada, e isso doía, doía no fundo de sua alma, mais lagrimas voltaram a seus olhos e passaram a banhar o rosto de porcelana, ouvia passos mais não se importava de cabeça baixa só pode ver dois sapatos sofisticados e a sombra de uma mão vindo a seu encontro, ela fechou os olhos se entregando a solidão e ao desespero _"Morrerei aqui mesmo... será melhor...". M_as a mão não lhe fez nada de mal, apenas pousou sobre sua cabeça e lhe afagaram os cabelos. Aquele gesto a surpreendeu e fez com que sua curiosidade fosse maior, abriu os orbes e olhou para cima dando de cara com orbes idênticos aos seus..

-Ne-Neji?-Perguntou perplexa, dando um soluço devido ao choro compulsivo enquanto encarava sem ao menos piscar a face do primo.

-Hinata... Venha comigo... Deixa-me cuidar de você... -Dizia Neji com a voz passiva e calma observando a prima com um olhar indecifrável.

A morena ouviu a proposta, não tinha mais nada a perder, apenas se rendeu aos desejos de seu coração ferido, se jogando em cima do primo e fechando os olhos chorando baixinho como um gatinho assustado em busca de proteção.

O Mesmo a abraçou com carinho ainda afagando-lhe o cabelo, por mais que fosse calculista e frio, seu ponto fraco era Hinata disfarçava ao maximo mais sempre no fundo ela continuava a atingi-lo, ainda nutria uma paixão secreta pela prima que sabia ser não correspondia, sempre a observava de longe e sabia de tudo que havia acontecido, com os equipamentos tecnológicos de seu pai presenciou cada detalhe e odiou aqueles que a fizeram sofrer. Pousou a mão sobre o queixo da morena e o ergueu suavemente fazendo com que a mesma olhasse em seus olhos.

-Venha comigo, Hina-chan....Eu cuidarei de você....está tudo arranjado eu e o meu pai falamos com o tio... É só você aceitar. -Disse em um tom mais ameno enquanto enxugava as lagrimas da prima com as costas da mão que usará para segurar seu queixo.

Esta então o encarou, engoliu o choro, se Deus estava lhe dando uma nova chance, ela teria que agarrar de corpo e alma, e por isso resolveu mudar, chega de ser aquela menina frágil e delicada, sempre quisera ser o que era, porém isso só lhe trouxe magoa então ela seria diferente, se afastou do primo e enxugou a parte do rosto que ainda estava molhado pelas lagrimas. - Eu aceito!-disse com um olhar tão duro e decidido que acabará ate por assustar Neji.

Mesmo abalado com a mudança dos olhos de Hinata, Neji Não deixou transparecer, se levantou também, e estendeu a mão para a prima, que a aceitou, e passou a guiá-la para uma rua deserta onde encontrava uma limusine preta com vidros fume estacionada. Parou do lado do carro e abriu a porta traseira para a prima entrar, Hinata aceitou e entrou no mesmo, Neji fez o mesmo e bateu a porta atrás de si. Logo o carro, começou a se mexer um pouco e Hinata só foi entender o porquê quando olhou pela janela e deu de cara com uma nuvem.

-Co-como é possível??- perguntou perplexa com os olhos arregalados virando-se para encarar Neji.

-Isto é a tecnologia Hinata... Fico feliz que tenha aceitado fazer parte desse mundo... !- disse o primo observando-a sem expressão alguma em seu rosto

-Mundo? Do que você esta falando Neji-niisan?- a morena olhava para o primo, confusa, com uma de suas sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Da espionagem. Disse simplesmente até ver o olhar de interrogação da prima e completou. - Sim, a nossa família e uma das criadoras de uma corporação de espionagem a Corporação Nightmare.

Pelo olhar do primo ela viu que não era apenas uma brincadeira e pelo simples fato de estar voando em um carro a ficha já deveria ter caído, desviou o olha para janela onde ficou a fitar as nuvens especialmente uma que se parecia com um navio.

-Neji-niisan... Não sei se realmente... Sou boa para isso. -Disse incerta apertando a barra de seu casacão com mais força do que esperava quase que machucando as mãos.

-Não seja boba! Eu não viria até você se realmente não fosse ão em uma atitude impensável, ele pegou na mão dela e entrelaçou com a sua, fazendo-a se virar e fita-lo surpresa.- Eu confio em você. Sei que vai se dar bem.

Ela então sorri mais aliviada e apertou a mão do primo que para ela era como um irmão, mais confiante se sentiu segura que o caminho que traçaria não seria fácil, teria que mudar para se dar bem, mas sempre teria Neji ao seu lado.

-Então... O que é essa tal de "Corporação Nightmare"?- Perguntou com um tom de voz interessado enquanto fitava os olhos perolados e frios do Primo.

-Olhe pela janela. Ele ordenou e ela obedeceu. - Está vendo aquela ilhota ali?. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e ele prosseguiu. - Ali é a base da corporação, é onde você irá ficar e treinar até estar pronta para missões de verdade, Eu também estou em treinamento, então passaremos bastante tempo juntos como antigamente. Disse enquanto olhava o ponto de terra ir se aproximando e ir transformando em uma ilha de mata fechada.

O Carro aterrisou com leveza na pista, e Neji abriu a porta do carro a conduzindo para fora deste. Foram andando até uma arvore de copa alta e cheia de folhas, Neji apertou um nó no meio da arvore e se abriu um mini teclado, ele digitou o código e uma passagem se abriu, ele entrou e puxou a morena junto consigo, a passagem se fechou o elevador começou a descer. Quando a porta se abriu Hinata deu de cara com um corredor estreito com uma porta no fundo, andava sempre colada em Neji ainda desconfiada olhando tudo ao redor. Um "BIIIP" foi ouvido e Hinata se assustou agarrando o braço do primo, deixando Neji um pouco desconfortável.

-Identifique-se!. Disse a voz masculina computadorizada.

Neji se prontificou a frente e digitou um código no painel, tendo Hinata colada em seu calço. Logo uma forma quadrada apareceu do lado do painel e o moreno pressionou o polegar esquerdo no mesmo afundando este em um gel azul, logo se abriu um a portinhola e um aparelho saiu do mesmo. O moreno encostou a testa ali e abriu bem os olhos, logo um laser azul passou por sua retina.

-Identificação, confirmada! Boa noite Hyuuga Neji.A voz computadorizada ressonou no pequeno corredor, e a porta se abriu dando passagem aos dois.

Assim que Hinata pisou no novo cômodo, seu queixo caiu, era como estar dentro de um grande hotel, vários e vários andares que pareciam infinitos tanto para cima como para baixo, pessoas de todos os tipos andavam afobadas para lá e para cá, aviões em miniatura voavam pelo local, entregando mensagens aos seus respectivos alvos, discos de aço apelidados de "Flyers" subiam e desciam carregando pessoas junto com as esteiras de energia renovável que eram ligadas de um bloco a outro, por onde ia andando via salas de paredes de vidro onde continham os mais diversificados e estranhos objetos e coisas que ela jamais vira. A morena ficou deslumbrada e atordoada, olhava tudo não querendo deixar passar nenhum detalhe e mal percebia que por onde iam davam passagem a eles cumprimentando formalmente Neji. O moreno parou na barra de proteção e a abriu, subindo em um dos discos que Hinata vira a pouco, a morena se apressou em acompanhá-lo e subiu insegura, tentando não olhar para baixo.

- Segure-se em mim, já que não esta acostumada. -Disse o primo, enquanto se voltava para o disco e dizia com a voz firme. - 27º Andar, Sub divisão 3.

-Assim que o objeto começou a subir, Hinata agarrou-se ao braço do primo, olhando para cima, nunca se dera realmente com alturas e preferia não arriscar a olhar para baixo e vomitar, estava distraída que nem percebeu que já havia chegado ao andar e Neji já descia do disco a puxando junto. Este andar porém estava vazio e calmo, como um corredor de hotel 5 estrelas, possuía varias portas com números, o chão era encarpetado de um tom vinho, e as paredes cremes, com as portas de mogno, tendo números dourados de caligrafia fina gravados nelas, Eles caminharam até chegarem ao número 217, onde Neji parou com brusquidão e se virou para a prima.

-Este será seu quarto, se acomode, tome um banho, logo virei busca - lá, para te apresentar a sua Monitora, meu quarto é o 223, é mais a frente se precisar de algo é só ir lá. - Estendeu um pequeno cartão dourado a prima. - É só você enfiar ali -E indicou o leitor que continha na porta. - E em seguida pressionar seu polegar na onde indicar, até logo. -Disse o primo e se virou começando a se afastar indo em direção a seu quarto.

-Está bem... Obrigada Nii-san-. -Falou alto para que o primo ouvisse e sorriu de leve ao ver apenas os fios de cabelo preto desaparecer na curva.

-Se você soubesse o quanto me machuca quando você me chama assim. -Disse Neji num sussurro enfiando as mãos nos bolsos continuando a caminhar rumo ao seu quarto.

Como o primo já havia desaparecido pelo corredor, Hinata se virou para porta, colocou o cartão no leitor e este por sua vez brilhou com uma luz dourada e fraca, logo apareceu um quadrado na porta junto a um mini painel com teclado onde estava escrito "Digite seu nome" Ela digitou "Hinata Hyuuga" e apareceu "Pressione seu polegar direito, aqui", E assim o fez, em seguida apareceu "Digite uma senha". Senha?? Neji não havia lhe falado nada sobre senhas, bufou de leve " Que senha vou por???", passou alguns segundos e começou a se sentir nervosa, _"Colocarei a primeira coisa que me vier na cabeça... coração partido..." _Digitou no teclado "Broken Heart", confirmou a senha e a porta destravou.

Hinata adentrou o quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, estava tudo escuro e enquanto passava a mão pelas paredes procurando um interruptor as luzes se acenderam, a assustando, pois não tinha apertado nada, logo esqueceu o susto, pois dera a vista a um quarto majestoso, uma cama de dossel jazia ao fundo sem lençóis, as paredes totalmente brancas, o chão era encarpetado também de tom branco, havia uma porta de mogno a esquerda que deveria ser o banheiro, uma escrivaninha vazia do lado direito e o guarda roupas enorme de marfim do lado esquerdo. Era lindo... Mais estava tudo tão..tão..BRANCO!, deu um passo a frente e uma voz feminina computadorizada alcançou seus ouvidos.

-Boa noite Hinata-sama, este é seu quarto particular, aonde somente você pode entrar ou quem tem sua permissão, por favor, vire-se ao painel do lado da porta e aperte que decoração deseja em seu quarto.

Virou-se de supetão e visualizou o painel de 17 polegadas embutido na parede que até então não havia notado, dirigiu-se até ele e começou a ler as opções. "Quarto Lavanda", "Quarto Escuro", "Quarto Paz" "Quarto pôr-do-sol" "Quarto Chiclete" "Quarto paixão" "Quarto salve a natureza" e "Quarto fundo do oceano". Curiosa apertou a opção "Quarto Chiclete" e no mesmo instante o quarto se modificou, a cama de dossel ao fundo ganhou um conjunto de lençóis e colchas em tons de rosa chiclete e rosa bebe, com vários ursinhos de pelúcia sentados em cima dos travesseiros e almofadas, as paredes tomaram uma tonalidade rosa pink com desenhos floridos, tapetes felpudos e escandalosos jaziam ao chão, na escrivaninha um note book enfeitado de plumas rosa pink e roxo surgira e no guarda roupas personagens de diversos animes colados nas portas de correr . Hinata arqueou a sobrancelha direita deixando os lábios entreabertos em certa surpresa, achou que já passara da idade para aquelas coisas, então apertou a próxima opção que lhe chamou atenção "Quarto lavanda" e novamente a decoração se modificou, Na cama o dossel ficou branco e o jogo de lençóis lilás, roxo claro e branco, com travesseiros e almofadas fofinhas , nas paredes um roxo médio com desenhos de borboletas brancas davam calmaria ao local, o carpete continuo branco, a escrivaninha continha um note book também branco com vários acessórios em tons claros mesclados de lilás e branco, o guarda roupas tomara a tonalidade branco com os puxadores das portas lilás e três desenhos de borboletas roxas estampada nas portas, menos na do meio pois havia um grande espelho detalhado nela.

Hinata suspirou aliviada e achou que aquela seria a melhor decoração para seu quarto por enquanto, se encaminhou até a porta ao fundo e a abriu, dentro continha um banheiro espaçoso, com porcelanas brancas (pia e vaso) os azulejos quadriculados de tons mesclados de roxo e o gabinete em tom de cinza claro com um grande espelho colado na parede, no canto um box com vidro verde escuro escondia uma ducha e uma banheira já embutida, atraída pela idéia de se refrescar e relaxar, fechou a porta e foi até o box abrindo a porta e se sentando na borda da banheira fechou o ralo e ligou a torneira enquanto enchia ela avistou vários vidrinhos coloridos ao redor da banheira, pegou um roxinho e sem nem se quer ler o rotulo jogou na banheira, junto com sais de banho azuis, deixou a banheira enchendo e passou a se despir, fechou a torneira e entrou dentro do box fechando o mesmo, logo se afundou na banheira cheia de espuma e fechou os orbes perolados.

-Wah.... que gostoso. -Disse para si mesma enquanto apreciava o aconchegante e relaxante banho.

Passado uma meia hora, quando a ponta de seus dedos começaram a enrugar, ela deu seu ultimo "mergulho" e tirou o tampo do ralo a agua começou a se dissipar, se levantou e abriu o box saindo da banheira e enrolando-se em uma toalha macia e felpuda na cor branca que ali estava, saiu do banheiro indo em direção ao guarda-roupas. Ao abri-lo notou que estava cheio de roupas, entre elas alguns macacões de couro preto um tanto quanto sexy, arqueou a sobrancelha e "caçou" algo para vestir, como havia dito que iria mudar resolveu vestir algo mais ousado do que de costume e por fim se olhava ao espelho do guarda roupas terminando de arrumar os cabelos, parecendo satisfeita porém levemente envergonhada, estava usando um vestido preto tomara que caia que lhe caiam até a metade das coxas tendo uma pequena apertada na lateral esquerda, dando contraste com sua pele muito branca, passou um lápis preto realçando os olhos e um brilho labial de tom cereja, jogou os cabelos curtos e sedosos para trás deixando apenas alguns fios caírem a frente de seu rosto. Estava pronta e linda, um "toc toc" lhe chamou a atenção e ela alcançou a porta dando de cara com Neji que a olhou espantado pelo novo visual.

-Er.. Vim lhe buscar. -Disse engolindo em seco, nunca havia visto a prima em um traje que lhe caísse tão bem, a vontade era de elogia-la e de abraça-la ali mesmo, mais se conteve em apenas dar as costas e começar a caminhar para que ela o seguisse.

Hinata notou o olhar do primo e ficou levemente cabisbaixa achando que o este a tinha achado horrível e um tanto quanto exagerada, mais meneou a cabeça fechando a porta do quarto e passou a segui-lo, se prometera que mudaria então tinha que parar com isso.

Caminharam até um dos discos de aço, e subiram no mesmo, Neji deu as coordenadas e este começou a descer, passou do andar barulhento que conhecera a pouco e parou 3 andares a baixo. Neji desceu e ela o seguiu, este andar não era nada aconchegante, era todo de ferro com portas grandes e altas todas com painéis de mini teclados. Neji andava a frente e parou em uma das portas digitando o código e esta se abriu, ele entrou e Hinata o seguiu. Era uma sala ampla cheia de telas de lcd flutuantes, aparelhos de ginásticas, uma maca ao fundo com vários aparelhos em torno desta, um tanque de mergulho com paredes de vidro, uma parede rochosa que pareceu ser feita para rapel, entre outras coisas que Hinata não conhecia ou distinguia.

A morena olhava as coisas com interesse sem notar a presença de uma mulher ao fundo que estava vindo em sua direção. Aparentava ter 30 anos, os cabelos curtos e negros lhe ornavam perfeitamente com os olhos puxados do mesmo tom, a pele clara entrava em contraste com os lábios tingidos de vermelho, as Unhas escarlates davam um toque a mais nos dedos finos e bem desenhados. O corpo esbelto estava em sua melhor silhueta com a roupa que usava uma saia cinza escura social com boca pequena que lhe caia acima dos joelhos e uma camisa também social na cor vermelha sangue com os primeiros botões entreabertos..

-Então você é Hyuuga Hinata? Eu Sou Shizune e serei sua Mentora. Disse com um tom de voz firme e duro, analisando a morena de cima a baixo com um olhar indecifrável.

Hinata se sobressaltou e olhou a mulher a frente, ela era perfeita, tudo lhe caia perfeitamente, fechou os lábios que estavam entreabertos e fixou os orbes perolados nos escuros de Shizune.

-Prazer em conhecê-la. Shizune-san. Disse a morena com a voz calma observando sua mentora com certo encanto no olhar.

Aquela mulher seria seu espelho, queria ser que nem ela quando crescesse, e batalho tanto por isso que de fato assim ficou.

**Fim do Flash Back**

Assim que o carro estacionou na base aérea da organização. Hinata desceu do carro e caminhou até a arvore deixando que seus saltos ecoassem pelo local em um ritmado "toc toc", parou em frente a uma árvore velha e grande com folhas amareladas por causa do outono, deslizou os dedos finos pelo tronco até achar o nó e o apertou. Logo um painel com um mini teclado apareceu, ela digitou o código apressadamente e a passagem se abriu. adentro esta e o elevador desceu ate o térreo, saiu do elevador e andou no curto corredor parou em frente a porta de ferro e logo um laser azul a esquadrinhou.

-Identifique-se!- Disse a voz computadorizada masculina.

Deu um passo a frente e digitou o código no painel, em seguida pressionou o polegar no gel azul, e deixou que o aparelho examinasse sua retina.

-Identificação confirmada! Boa noite Hyuuga Hinata. Seja bem vinda de volta. -Disse a voz computadorizada abrindo a porta para que a morena pudesse passar.

Ela adentrou o salão e sorriu estava igualzinho a primeira vez que chegara, ia andando pela passarela estreita e ia cumprimentado rostos conhecidos. Então uma jovem de aproximadamente 17 anos se aproximou atrapalhada com uma prancheta em mãos.

-Hinata-sama!!!- Exasperou-se a menor, apressando os passos para alcançar a morena. A pequena possuía cabelos curtos e ruivos, que lhe caiam graciosamente em torno do rosto dando contraste com a pele levemente morena pelo sol, os lábios carnudos levemente avermelhados, e os olhos castanhos esverdeados davam um conjunto perfeito.

-Yo..kotomi. Disse a morena curvando os lábios carmins em um meio sorriso para a assistente de Shizune enquanto parava nas grades de proteção, Kotomi estava lá a tanto tempo desde pequena que nem conseguia mais se lembrar quando a conhecerá, abriu esta para subir em um dos "Flyers". - Avise Shizune que já cheguei, e irei tomar um banho. -Disse tranquilamente enquanto deixava a menor plantada na passarela e se virava para o Flyer ordenando. - 27º andar, sub divisão 3!!.

O Flyer subiu graciosamente até parar no andar que lhe fora ordenado. Hinata desceu deste e pousou os pés no carpete vinho e suspirou nostálgica caminhando lentamente pelo corredor, distraida com tantas lembranças, que passou por dois rapazes que conversavam enquanto caminhavam despercebida, até que ouviu um nome que lhe despertou.

-Ei o Neji-san já voltou da missão dele, ele foi incrível, soube que ele vai ser designado a algo muito perigoso e a sua acompanhante sera a Hinata-sama- Dizia um deles animado, com os olhos brilhantes de admiração pelos ídolos.

-É, ele é o maximo, junto com a Hinata-sama então, ela é linda, o que não daria para ter uma mulher como ela.- Disse o outro sonhadoramente e eles desapareceram na curva do corredor.

_"Então Neji esta aqui??" _Pensou Hinata sentindo um frio que a muito não sentia, percorrer em sua barriga dando um nó em seu estomago, fazia 4 anos desde a ultima vez que vira o primo e a lembrança não era tão boa assim...

**Flash Back on**

Desde que Hinata chegara ali a 3 anos ela mudara muito, agora o cabelo mais comprido batendo um palmo abaixo dos ombros em um corte repicado lhe davam um charme a mais , os olhos doces e gentis aviam dado lugar a malicia e cautela, seu corpo estava mais curvilíneo, a cintura afinara , as pernas se tornaram bem torneadas e grossas, os seios ficaram mais fartos e redondos, o jeito de menina desaparecera e no lugar uma mulher vaidosa e ousada nascera.

Estavam em uma festa de recepção a Neji que chegara de uma difícil missão. E lá estava ele, mais maduro e mais frio que nunca, porem só ela sabia o que escondia atrás daquela geleira, fazia exatamente 6 meses que se encontravam as escondidas, fora simples assim, um dia sairá bêbada de uma festa e o primo a carregara até seu quarto, então Hinata o agarrou e aconteceu... Agora viviam dessas loucuras, desejando-se cada vez mais, correndo cada vez mais risco de serem pegos, mais era disso que eles gostavam, do PERIGO! Do proibido...

Hinata encostara-se a um dos pilares do salão, se escondendo de um grupinho de pessoas que a pegaram para conversar, discretamente fez sinal para Neji e deixou o salão despercebida pois era realmente boa em fazer isso. Caminhando pelos corredores desertos tendo um sorriso maroto nos labios carmins, e sentiu um cala frio percorreu o seu corpo quando um braço firme e musculoso, a enlaçou pela cintura e a puxou contra uma parte escura do local. Sorriu maliciosa e deslizou as unhas pintadas e bem feitas pelo ombro de Neji até segurar sua nuca, o moreno se arrepiou e jogou o seu corpo contra o dela, a prensando contra a parede. Os lábios famintos se encontraram e um beijo violento forá travado, cheio de luxuria e desejo, as caricias aumentaram, as mãos dele percorriam o corpo dela com ânsia, explorando cada lugar ja conhecido, as mãos dela enlaçavam os cabelos dele da nuca e o puxavam com certa firmeza, eles se embolaram até escorregarem para uma sala vazia.

Lá Neji a deitou no chão e sorriu malicioso, deitando por cima de Hinata deslizando os lábios pelo pescoço alvo da garota enquanto se encaixava entre as pernas da mesma fazendo com que sua coxa esfregasse no intimo da amante enquanto retirava o seu vestido com agilidade, ela por sua vez, esperou ele retirar seu vestido e o enlaçou pela cintura com as pernas enquanto deslizava os dedos finos pelos cabelos cheirosos dele, ate o colarinho da camisa aonde puxou o tecido para os lados fazendo com que os botões estourassem e ricocheteassem pelo local.

Só de calcinha e sutiã ela inverteu as posições e ficou por cima, debruçou-se sobre o companheiro e capturou-lhe a boca com vigor enquanto as mãos bem ensinadas desabotoavam e abaixavam o zíper da calça do moreno, enfiando uma das mãos dentro da cueca do mesmo e começando a massagear-lhe o membro. Este gemeu baixo entre o beijo enquanto envolvia Hinata em seus braços deslizando as mãos pelas costas da garota desabotoando seu sutiã, enquanto o tirava e o atacava longe, mordiscou os lábios da morena com certa força.

A Morena retirou o membro dele de dentro das calças e passou a massageá-lo para cima e para baixo o deixando mais rijo do que já estava. Neji não agüentava mais então se sentou, levando as mãos grossas e calejadas de encontro com a cintura fina de Hinata pegando a borda de sua calcinha a puxando até se rasgar, pegou a morena pela cintura fazendo com que ela soltasse seu membro e encaixou em cima deste. Hinata gemeu alto, enquanto se balançava em cima de neji com movimentos de vai e vem levando sua boca ate a orelha do moreno e mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo. Neji segurava Hinata pela cintura lhe ajudando nas investidas enquanto sua boca capturou o mamilo rosado e doce da moça.

Estavam em completa sintonia, se movimentando cada vez mais rápido ate o ápice do prazer atingi-los e arrebata-los. Suados e ofegantes, Neji deitou-se no chão e acomodou Hinata em seu peito, enquanto tentava controlar a respiração. Era tão bom estar com ela, como sentira falta de seu perfume enquanto estivera fora. Fazia tempo que o moreno estava com aquilo na cabeça, de querê-la só para si, pois sempre se divertiam juntos mais nunca esclareciam o que tinham e nem oficializaram, então encostou a boca no ouvido da morena e sussurrou.

-Hinata...

- O que?- disse a mesma distraída fazendo círculos no peito do amante com a ponta da unha já tendo a respiração mais controlada.

-Eu te amo... Quero que você seja só minha.-Fechou os olhos e tentou controlar seu coração que insistia em bater descompassado, por outro lado se sentia leve por descarregar seu sentimento de corpo e alma para pessoa que desejava.

-Como?-Hinata se sentou com brusquidão virando-se para encarar o primo, levemente perplexa.

-Eu te amo... E já faz muito tempo.. Desde quando éramos crianças... Eu te amo e quero torná-la minha, só minha. -Dizia sério se sentando também a encarando, não esperava essa reação ja que fazia meses que dormiam juntos, pensava que agora ela compartilhava o mesmo, mais agora via que estava enganado.

-Ah... Neji.. Somos primos... Não daria certo. -Disse a mesma desconversando enquanto se levantava e se ocupava em procurar o sutiã para não ter que encarar o primo. Na verdade ela sabia disso, e já fazia algum tempo, mas não estava preparada.. Na verdade não queria... Gostava muito do primo, mais só o amava como irmão, mas não queria se envolver, pois ainda sabia que no fundo seu coração pertencia a outro, sabia que este dia chegaria mais queria evitá-lo ao Maximo, sentia atração pelo primo sim, uma paixão louca e passageira, não era amor. Mas pensou que ele já havia superado, pelo jeito não.

Hinata se tornara fria em questões de sentimentos, era sempre calculista, saia na hora certa não se deixava envolver, o primo não era o primeiro e nem seria o ultimo em cair na sua rede, se envolver em seus joguinhos e logo depois que eles se declaravam, ela os magoava e ia embora.

Neji se levantou e a pegou pelo pulso a forçando olhar para si, os orbes perolados frios e calculistas de sempre, estavam ressentidos e magoados.

-Isso não a impediu de ter me agarrado!! Pensei que gostasse disso.. que gostasse do que temos. Disse ele tentando manter a firmeza na voz.

-Não me leve a mal, mas o que temos?? Isso não é nada, é só uma diversão! Não é nada serio Neji, você me conhecendo deveria saber disso. - "Click" cutucara na ferida, sabia que estava errada, queria parar, não queria magoar o primo daquele jeito que sempre a apoiara e ficara a seu lado quando precisará. Mas sua alto-defesa e seu jeito de agora não deixaram.

A mão de Neji foi afrouxando o aperto do pulso da prima até solta-lo, aquelas palavras lhe atingiram como bofetadas no rosto e no estomago _"então tudo não passava de uma brincadeira" "de um joguinho dela.". _O Tapa foi inesperado para ambas as partes, mais o rosto avermelhado de Hinata e a mão erguida de Neji não deixará duvidas. Com o peito arfando ele fechou o zíper da calça, e se virou para ir embora abriu a porta da sala e sem se virar dizia em um tom mais frio que nunca. - Não brinque com os sentimentos dos outros como se eles não fossem nada, você no final se tornou igual a eles... Aos que no passado te fizeram a mesma coisa, eu pensava que você fosse diferente. -Dito isso o moreno sumiu pela porta e Hinata nunca mais tinha o visto e ouvido falar dele até agora.

**Fim do Flash Back**

Hinata parou na porta 217 e passou o cartão dourado na mesma, a abrindo, o quarto agora se encontrava com a decoração diferente de quando fora parar ali, estava agora em tons de vermelho e preto, a cama de dossel com jogo de lençol vermelho sangue e o dossel negro, o carpete era negro e as paredes em um tom branco e opaco, nada de tapetes e nem de borboletas, o guarda roupa se tornara de mogno e sem detalhes na escrivaninha só um note book preto jazia ali em cima, ela gostava disso, tirou os calçados e se dirigiu ao banheiro, que agora era totalmente escuro abriu o box fume e ligou a duxa sem pensar duas vezes se jogou debaixo da água gelada, ficou ali de olhos fechados pensando na vida por vários minutos ate que do porta escovas do gabinete saiu uma voz conhecida.

-Hinata!! Desça imediatamente!!- a voz de Shizune era firme como sempre e parecia ter um leve Q de irritação.

Hinata saiu do banho tirou as roupas molhadas e as jogou no balaio, pegou uma toalha felpuda vermelha e se enrolou enquanto uma que com uma toalha menor ia secando os cabelos se dirigiu ao quarto deixando um rastro de gotículas de água pelo caminho, parou em frente ao guarda-roupa e deixou que as toalhas caíssem ao chão, jogou as madeixas negras para trás para que pudesse ver com clareza. Abriu o guarda roupas e tirou um macacão de mangas compridas e justo de couro brilhoso do guarda roupa e o vestiu puxando o zíper ate abaixo dos seios deixando um decote para lá de generoso. Calçou suas botas também de couro e salto fino com plataforma de cano longo que iam ate abaixo dos joelhos, passou um lápis preto nos olhos e um batom carmim , e saiu do quarto, caminhando firme mente pelo corredor enquanto pensava _" É hora do show", _Estava sim receosa pois já sabia que a missão seria com Neji mais ao mesmo tempo estava muito curiosa para saber do que se tratava.

Chegou ate as grades de proteção e subiu em um dos flyers e disse coma voz firme. -3 º Andar sub divisão 1 . O Objeto desceu suavemente até chegar no andar desejado. Ela desceu e deixou que seu salto ecoasse no corredor, parou em frente a porta e digitou o código, assim que entrou seu coração disparou, pois dera de cara com Neji, Ele estava um GATO como costumava chamar os rapazes agora, sua expressão mais madura que nunca os cabelos mais curtos até o pescoço molhados e despenteados lhe davam ainda mais charme, a camisa entreaberta deixando parte do peito definido a mostra ornava perfeitamente com a calça social preta e os sapatos lustrosos parecia distraído enquanto brincava com uma moeda entre os dedos. Engoliu em seco mas este nem se quer deu o trabalho para olhar-la quando entrou e desviou os olho para a mulher loira mais a frente guardando a moeda no bolso.

Hinata sentiu seu ego dar uma leve despencada por ser ignorada, e seu mal humor começar a voltar aos pouquinhos, estreitou os olhos mais uma voz conhecida lhe chamou atenção e quando virou para olha-la não era a de Shizune.

-Agora que estão todos aqui poderemos começar a reunião dessa missão classe S onde os dois maiores espiões da organização farão parceria. Neji hyuuga e Hinata hyuuga.-disse a voz autoritária e energética da Loira extravagante a frente dos dois. Seu nome era Tsunade, quem era ela?? Somente a chefe de toda organização.

Continua.....


	3. Recaidas

**Cápitulo três: Recaidas...**

Tsunade era a chefe de toda organização, e já foi considerada a melhor espiã do mundo, era Loira de olhos castanhos amendoados, tinha seios gigantescos e invejáveis, um corpo esbelto e bem conservado, lutava bem, era perfeita em tudo ninguém se atrevia a desafiá-la. E se ela estava ali era porque a missão deveria ser de extrema importância, Hinata se esquecerá até de Neji e fixava os orbes perolados na loira com curiosidade.

-Essa missão é de extrema importância, algo que somente os dois podem fazer.-começou a loira andando de um lado para o outro com as mãos para trás.- Como já sabem é uma missão classe S, não podendo haver falhas, nem atrasos!! Então chega de enrolar e vamos direto ao ponto. Shizune!-viro-se para sua assistente.

-Sim, Tsunade-sama!- Respondeu esta apertando uns botões de seu teclado e na tela logo a frente apareceu a foto de um homem muito bonito de cabelos e olhos cor de onix e feições frias e sarcásticas, junto a um monte de informações sobre o mesmo.

-Este é Sasuke Uchiha, herdeiro de todo império de empresas Uchiha, ele será o alvo de vocês- Disse olhando para ambos para confirmar se haviam entendido.

Hinata ficou observando a foto... Observando... "Sasuke Uchiha... parece familiar..." Até que arqueou as sobrancelhas surpresa. "Será que é aquele mesmo?" No fundo Hinata sabia que era o mesmo Uchiha, mas por via das duvidas pedia a Deus que não.. Estava tão bem até agora... O destino estava lhe pregando peças demais com o seu passado... Primeiro Neji, agora o bendito Uchiha também.

-Algum problema Hinata?- Perguntou Tsunade notando o disconforto da morena interrompendo a corversa.

-Problema??- disse despertado de seus devaneios - Não não!! Prossiga Tsunade-sama!- continuou corando um pouco por perceber que os olhares estavam todos sobre si.

-Seu irmão Uchiha Itachi nos pagou uma boa quantia para sequestra-lo, mais como um susto para o irmão. O mais velho alega que o mais novo é muito mesquinho e precisa de uma lição de vida, Claro que esses motivos não nos interessam, o que interessa e o trabalho bem feito por isso conto com vocês dois.-E caminhou a frente segurando duas pastas cinza chumbos idênticas e entregando um para cada um.- Aqui estão as informações necessárias, uma série de acessórios já foi mandado para o aposento de vocês e o vôo para o Japão sai amanhã cedo, divirtão-se.-Disse a Loira sorrindo maliciosamente os dispensando.

Hinata saiu da sala de Tsunada seguindo Neji, ao ouvir o nome do irmão de Sasuke teve certeza que era o mesmo de antes, "Como será voltar para o Japão depois de tanto tempo?" Bufou de leve, era sempre assim, o destino só podia gostar de curtir com sua cara e ainda restava Neji que não lhe dirigia uma única palavra e nem lhe lançara um olharzinho se quer, deixou os pensamentos de Sasuke para lá e passou a observar Neji.. As costas ficaram mais largas e ele estava realmente mais alto, seu jeito de andar era ainda mais marcante, sempre imponente, deslizando pelo chão, arrancando suspiro de todas as passantes. Hinata franziu as sobrancelhas "Ora.. mais essa também não né Hinata" Repreendeu-se e continuou a andar até a orla da grade.

Neji subiu no flyer e já ia ordená-lo para seu destino quando notou que Hinata estava ali, continuava a ignorar a prima mas deu um passo para o lado para que a morena subisse, ela havia mudado tanto! Os cabelos mais longos e negros azulados ficaram ainda mais bonitos com o contraste que recebia da pele branca, as curvas ainda mais definidas e o corpo de mulher já estava presente fazia tempo, tentava afastar esses tipos de pensamentos da mente, olhando fixamente para frente.

Um clima desconfortante os rodeava, Hinata morria de vontade de pelo menos falar oi para o primo, mas depois do que ela fizera com ele não tinha a menor coragem, claro que se tornara uma mulher ousada mas perto de Neji ela sempre seria aquela garotinha que precisaria de proteção, de um carinho, de um mimo, não o culpava por ele nem lhe olhar, ela o magoará tão fundo e ela sabia que isso ainda atormentava o primo, ela ficou sem jeito olhava inquietamente para o lado batendo o pé impaciente. Enquanto o delicioso perfume de Hinata atormentava Neji invadindo suas narinas fazendo-o recordar de lembranças nada descentes.

O flyer parou no andar e ao mesmo tempo os dois fizeram menção de abrir a portinhola, fazendo com que Neji tocasse a mão de HInata. A Morena corou e recolheu a mão, enquanto o moreno abria e parecia nem se importar de ter tocado na mão da morena, desceu do flyer indiferente e sumiu pelo corredor sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.

Hinata ficou ali petrificada ainda sentindo a quentura da mão áspera de Neji. Suspirou resignada e seguiu caminho para o seu quarto "Preciso de outro banho isso sim" pensou tentando se distrair, e sem querer alisou a mão que tocará Neji "Ah!! Me poupe né Hinata!! para já com isso!!!" bufou repreendendo-se mentalmente enquanto entrava em seu quarto, deixou seu olhar bater em sua escrivaninha onde continha vários apetrechos, e decidiu que deixaria Neji para lá, e se concentraria na missão após o banho.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Neji bufou de leve com a cara amarrada e se sentou na cadeira de sua escrivaninha, jogando a pasta de qualquer jeito em cima da mesa, olhou a mão que tocara Hinata... Ainda poderia sentir o a maciez das mãos dela.... Depois de tanto tempo... "Não Neji!! Para de pensar nela". Ainda estava magoado com a prima, mas depois de vê-la fora difícil se manter impassível, pensará que já havia esquecido ela, mas o sentimento adormecido voltou a circular por seu corpo como uma droga viciante fazendo seu coração ribombar forte em seu peito.

Fechou mais a cara e começou a fuçar nos apetrechos para a missão, a fim de se distrair. Havia varias coisas úteis que ele já conhecia, entre elas achou uma garrafa de um whisky feito pela corporação que apenas um gole ja deixava a pessoa fora de si, Neji encostou a boca da garrafa nos lábios e deu varias goladas enquanto os orbes perolados se deterão em uma pulseira de titânio feita de colchetes com um botãozinho azul simples lhe chamar atenção, deveria ser artefato novo, pois nunca tinha visto uma daquelas,o colocou no pulso e apertou o botão.

Levou um leve susto, ou era o efeito da bebida ou seu braço tinha sumido? A pulseira junto com seu braço e o resto do seu corpo se tornou totalmente invisíveis, os orbes perolados brilharam de malicia e excitação, deixando todas as preocupações para lá, totalmente fora de si ele sorriu malicioso e um ar de sem vergonha tomou conta de sua personalidade.

Neji era sim maduro frio calculista, mas era só beber para que seu lado moleque viesse a tona, com a idéia maluca de ir espiar o banheiro feminino para saber porque as mulheres sempre vão juntas ao local, ele saiu do quarto e foi direto em direção do banheiro feminino.

No decorrer do caminho Neji aprontou varias, entre elas assustando a faxineira do andar fazendo com que ela pensasse que o esfregão estava de alguma forma vivo e em seu desespero para fugir tropeçou no balde de água e molhou todo o uniforme o deixando transparente. Apertou um botão na parede que abria as tubulações de ar do chão fazendo com que as saias de algumas assistentes que passavam por ali subisse e deixassem as calcinhas pequenas de algodão a mostra, desamarrou o laço do kimono que Shizune usava enquanto a mesma passava aborrecida pelo corredor a deixando aos berros de fúria, até que passou por uma porta conhecida que estava entreaberta.

O quarto de Hinata, a curiosidade foi maior que o juízo e ele entrou, estava vazio, mas o barulho de água batendo ao chão indicou que ela estava no banho, toda razão de Neji foi por água a baixo só dele pensar em Hinata totalmente nua tomando banho, não se importou com mais nada só em querer vê-la, "Só uma espiadela... a ultima", entrou no banheiro sem fazer barulho e parou de supetão, ela la ensaboando a silhueta recortada pelo vidro verde levemente transparente do Box embaçado pelo vapor da água.

**OoOoOoOoO**

A água quente corria pelo seu corpo desenhando a silhueta da morena enquanto o vapor se espalhava pelo banheiro embaçando o Box, como era relaxante tomar banho mas querendo ou não seus pensamentos voltavam a Neji, queria ao menos ter falado com o primo, saber como ele esta, mais não tinha coragem depois do que tinha feito com ele, queria esquecê-lo por inteiro mais seu corpo não parecia querer ceder, ao lembrar mais uma vez do toque dele seu corpo estremeceu e se arrepiou, e seus lábios deixaram escapar um suspiro duvidoso parecido com um poder é esse que ele tem sobre ela?? Bateu a cabeça no azulejo e fechou os olhos, estava tão distraída e confusa que não notou outra presença no banheiro.

Os lábios ressecaram ao ouvir o suspiro da prima, um arrepio desceu pelo seu corpo estremeceu o seu amigo de baixo fazendo com que ele se remexesse na cueca parecendo despertar, a respiração arfava e o peito batia loucamente, como ela podia mexer assim com ele, depois de tanto tempo, se aproximou mais do Box deixando a cautela de lado. A tempos Hinata havia lhe roubado a sanidade, e o desejo ardia em suas veias como nunca.

Hinata desligou o chuveiro e abriu o box, como pensava que estava sozinha, pegou o óleo corporal e apoiou o pé na banheira começando a massagear sua pele com este distraidamente cantarolava uma musica.

Neji boqueabriu-se quando ela abriu a porta do box , e invejou cada gota de água que escorria do corpo dela, entrando em lugares cada vez mais proibidos se deliciando no corpo de Hinata, seu amigo de baixo estava agora completamente acordado e ereto,Neji se controlava ao maximo para não agarrá-la mais toda essa pouca sanidade foi embora quando Hinata começou a passar óleo em seus seios..

Neji entrou em estado de tupor e mandou tudo as favas, pegou a morena pelo pulso e a puxou com firmeza a encostando no azulejo frio do banheiro e prensando esta com seu corpo enquanto encostava o nariz em seu pescoço e sussurrava baixo enquanto desativava o apetrecho o tornando visível.

-Hinata... Porque você faz isso comigo??- perguntou ele em tom de suplica tolamente.

Hinata se assutou quando sentiu algo a pegar pelo pulso e a prensar na parede, ela já iria revidar quando ouviu a voz do primo e logo o mesmo se materializou em sua frente, estava em estado de choque, nunca esperava por aquilo e ficou muda, quando deu por si, sentia todo corpo dela ser prensado pelo dele, as suas pernas fraquejaram e ela teve que apoiar a testa no ombro do primo sem saber o que lhe falar.

-Eu sei que você não quer nada comigo Hinata.. Mas me deixe ficar aqui só essa noite.... Preciso de você. -Voltou a suplicar envolvendo o corpo feminino com os braços e fechava os olhos enquanto inalava o perfume gostoso da morena que o embriagando cada vez ele queria enganar. nem a si mesmo conseguiu, por mais que estivesse bêbado a sua parte sobria ansiava cada vez mais por isso, por esse reencontro, por tudo aquilo, pelos beijos, pelo toque.

O forte cheiro de bebida do alito do moreno chegou em suas narinas e ela suspirou "estava bêbado.... ah Neji..." A morena suspirou resignada e o abraçou com carinho, sabia que tudo aquilo era sua culpa e ficava com remorso. Seus obres ficaram rasos de lagrimas cristalinos e ela afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Neji.

-M-me desculpe... eu nunca queria ter feito aquilo com você, você sempre foi a única pessoa que realmente se importou comigo, meu porto seguro, meu tudo... e eu destruí isso....me perdoe- soluçou baixinho a morena se apegando ainda mais ao primo como se dependesse dele para ficar de pé..

Ele virou o rosto dela para si e fechou os lábios rosados com o dedo indicador e a beijou com carinho chupando os lábios dela devagar a degustando.

-Só mais uma noite Hinata, dê-me só mais uma noite.....- pediu baixinho enquanto as mãos deslizavam pelas laterais do corpo feminino desenhando a cintura dela com os dedos.

A morena em silêncio se rendeu aos encantos do primo, só mais uma noite... que mau faria?? No fundo sabia que precisava daquilo até mais que Neji e fechou os olhos deixando as ultimas lagrimas caírem em seu bonito rosto, consentido em se entregar aquele ultimo desejo.

O moreno enlaçou a mão no pescoço fino e então a beijou com voracidade explorando todos os cantinhos que sua língua sabia de cór, sentindo o gosto adocicado ficando cada vez mais forte em sua boca, deitou a morena no chão e foi por cima dela, deslizando sua língua pela orelha da morena, enquanto as mãos finas e ágeis da morena o despiam com precisão.

Em pouco tempo as caricias haviam se tornado mais intimas, Neji possuía o corpo colado ao da prima, enquanto ele deslocava a boca para os seios fartos da menor dando chupões sôfregos e fortes deixando os biquinhos rijos e intumescidos. Hinata arranhava as costas do moreno com força deixando escapar gemidos baixos e descompassados pelos lábios rosados.

A mão áspera de Neji percorreu a lateral de seu corpo e tocou sua intimidade estimulando o seu clitóris, a deixando cada vez mais lubrificada, a preparando para a sua chegada, e no ultimo estante ele a olhou com carinho e se aconchegou entre as pernas dela, ela lhe sorriu e ele a penetrou de uma só vez estocando fundo, fazendo com que o gemido de ambos entrecortassem o ar do banheiro.

Num ritmo único e compassado, suados e ofegantes, o cheiro de sexo estava no ar, cada musculo do corpo de ambos pediam mais cada vez mais, e quanto mais Neji estocava mais o corpo de Hinata retribuía com estremecidas, até atingirem um clímax que nunca sentiram antes com ninguém. Neji caiu por cima de Hinata os dois arfantes, pensando na loucura que haviam feito.

O efeito da bebida já havia passado e ele vira que tudo fora real, tombou para o lado e abraçou Hinata a aninhando em seus braços, enquanto acariciava os cabelos negros com os dedos sem dizer uma única palavra os dois ficaram assim por um bom tempo, ate que a respiração de Hinata se tornar lenta e compassada. Ele olhou para baixo e viu que ela dormia tranqüila, um lindo anjo promiscuo que fazia qualquer homem sucumbir para tê-la.

Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar esses devaneios e tirou Hinata de cima de si, se trocou devagar enquanto a observava dormir, e suspirou vencido, a pegou no colo e a colocou delicadamente na cama a cobriu e deu um selinho rápido, antes de sair do quarto olhou para trás e disse.

-Está tudo acabado agora....- e fechou a porta devagar se dirigindo a seu quarto.

"Agora é pagina virada" pensou com certa amargura ainda sentido a sensação do corpo de Hinata embaixo do seu, estava tudo acabado agora a ultima vez fora selada. Ele seguiria sua vida agora e deixaria seguir a dela, quem sabe Deus fosse bondoso com ele e a fazia esquecer mais rapido, o que ele achava ser difí em seu quarto e suspirou, indo tomar um banho bem gelado e deixar que a água levasse Hinata embora de sua mente.

**OoOoOoO**

Quando acordou no dia seguinte estava na cama mas sem Neji, voltou a se deitar e suspirou, forá sonho? Não podia ser... Fora real demais... Como se deixara levar novamente, seu corpoe sua mente a trairam de novo, aff.... Ela dera de novo direito de Neji esperar mais... esperar o que ela não podia lhe oferecer....Mas não conseguia resistir ao primo.. Era mais forte do que ela. Bufou de leve e enfiou a cara no travesseiro, iria ficar ali o dia inteiro.

-HINATA!!!! HINATA!!!- Um grito ensurdecedor veio de um dos alto falantes do quarto de Hinata, a assustada com a voz repentina Hinata caiu da cama.

-Que é?? - disse aborrecida apertando um botão do lado de sua cama para responder o chamado de shizune.

-TA PENSANDO O QUE???? FICA FARREANDO A NOITE TODA E ESQUECE DO TRABALHO??? O VÔO SAI DAQUI UMA HORA E VOCÊS AINDA NÃO ESTÃO NA CIDADE PRINCIPAL!!!- gritou uma Shizune desesperada.

-Ahh!! esqueci- Hinata arregalou os orbes perolados, e levantou desembestada indo até o guarda roupas.

-É ESQUECEU!!!! EU NOTEI QUE VOCÊ SE ESQUECEU!! VOCÊ É UMA I-.... - Mas o que Shizune achava que Hinata era ela não pode saber pois a voz foi interrompida pela energetica e divertida Tsunade.- Relaxe um pouco Shizune!! Hinata estaremos lhe esperando no saguão de entrada, desça rapido!!! ficou dormindo porque quis então não tem café para você!!! cãmbio desligo!! sempre quiz dizer isso.

A morena franziu as sobrancelhas, não sabia qual das duas era mais louca, dando uma leve risada ela foi se vestir.

Colocou uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa manga-morcego de ombro caído com estampas de desenhos japoneses em tons de vermelho, vinho, dourado e preto, um escarpam com a frente plataforma na cor vermelha e penteou os cabelos para trás. No rosto passou um lápis e um rimel, um blush e um gloss rosado se olhou no espelho e sorriu. Estava linda.

Saiu do quarto e pegou um flyer para o térreo, pegou o elevador e foi parar no saguão de entrada onde todos estavam lhe esperando, deteve rapidamente seu olhar em Neji que ajudava o motorista a colocar algumas malas no carro.

-Até que em fim!!- bufou Shizune de braços cruzados batendo o pé impaciente.

-Eu também te amo Shizune!! - a morena chegou perto da outra e lhe beijou o rosto. Deixando esta desconcertada, arrancando risadas de todos os presentes.

-Bem... O carro está pronto... Vocês sabem o que fazer, e voltem sãos e salvos. -Disse Tsunade sorrindo apertando a mão dos dois.

-Sim senhora Tsunade-sama!- Hinata bateu continência brincando e entrou no carro observando que Neji já estava em sua espera, mais cinco minutos e eles partiram.

Hinata não sabia como se portar depois daquela noite e Neji percebeu isso.

-Não se preucupe! não estou esperando nada... está livre para seguir a sua escolha...-Se aconchegou e ficou em silencio resto da viagem.

Hinata corou mais sorriu de leve e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Neji sorrindo divertida. A viagem foi tranqüila e eles pousaram em uma rua vazia e sem movimento, para que o motorista os levassem ao aeroporto, chegando lá eles pegaram dois carrinhos e empurraram para fazer o check-in, fora a confusão da assistente achando que Hinata e Neji era um casal causando muito embaraço para ambos e atraindo os olhares do aeroporto todo,eles embargaram no avião e estavam voando diretamente para o jpão.

Sentada na poltrona confortável de primeira classe ao lado de Neji Hinata olhou pela janela... estava indo de encontro ao seu passado, onde nascerá... onde vivera sua infância dolorosa, que peças mais o destino lhe pregaria...

Neji sentiu a insegurança da prima e segurou-lhe a mão, por mais que já haviam passado por muita coisa ele sempre a lhe protegeria daqueles que a machucaram, porque no fundo Neji sabia que a maior fraqueza de Hinata era o seu passado...

Continua....

Bom pessoal, ai mais um capitulo, desculpe a demora eu estava meia desanimada, e desculpem também os erros . preciso de uma beta urgente

Mandem comentários ou criticas a opnião aqui é livre, agradeço a todos.

Bjokas.


	4. Japão: Volta triunfal

**Naruto não me pertence! U.u**

*lalala* - Fala da escuta no ouvido o.o'

**Capitulo 4: Japão: Volta triunfal.**

-Que demora!! - bufou Hinata batendo o pé no chão impacientimente de braços cruzados.

Já fazia 3 horas que eles haviam chegado, e uns probleminhas comuns em aeroportos os atrasou, e agora esperavam impacientes as malas aparecerem pela esteira. Neji se mantinha impassível, enquanto Hinata não escondia seu desagrado, as malas apareceram e o moreno as pegou, colocou todas no carrinho e ia empurrando para fora do aeroporto seguido pela prima.

-NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! -uma voz estridente chegou aos seus ouvidos, chamando muita atenção de todos os passantes.

Os primos Hyuugas se viraram Neji com a sobrancelha arqueada e Hinata com as dela franzidas. Um homem alto de aparência duvidosa vinha em sua direção, ele possuía cabelos negros em formato de tigelinha muito lisos que quando ele andava balançavam de um lado para o outro como cortinas pretas, sobrancelhas grossas ocultavam os olhos castanhos escuros e para finalizar ele vestia um conjunto de terno e calça verdes árvore.

-Neji!!! Quanto tempo amigão-E abraçou o moreno com força deixando o mesmo muito aborrecido.

-Oi!!- se virou para Hinata - Você deve ser Hinata-san a prima do Neji -e pegando na mão da morena de forma galante -É mais linda do que eu imaginei -e aplicou um beijo nas costas da mão dela -Rock Lee ao seu dispor.

Hinata olhava com uma expressão interrogativa o cumprimentado com um aceno de cabeça esperando que alguém lhe explicasse alguma coisa.

-Vamos!! Vamos!! A limusine está esperando - disse animado pondo a mão nas costas de ambos os empurrando para a saida.

Realmente Hinata havia passado muito tempo fora, pois não se lembrava quase de nada, só que era muito diferente dos Estados Unidos, depois de doze horas de viagem ainda era dia no Japão, o sol brilhava no alto indicando o inicio da primavera, as flores de cerejeira ja davam sinais que logo se abririam, e uma mistura de tradição e tecnologia davam um ar delicado e rústico a cidade de Tokyo, os comércios de teto característico e baixos davam contraste entre os arranha-céus de vidros fume laminados, telões espalhados pela cidade, anunciavam os novos produtos, as propagandas e as noticias do mundo inteiro, pessoas vinham de todas as direções falando contentes, rindo ou gritando aos celulares.

Uma limusine preta estava parada bem na frente do aeroporto com um chofer a espera, eles entraram e enquanto o carregador colocava as malas no porta-malas, depois de acomodados devidamente Neji se virou para Lee.

-Porque está aqui Lee? -Interrogou o moreno enquanto se servia de uma latinha de um energético qualquer.

-Ordens da godaime, ela disse que queria alguém de confiança para ajudá-los e como eu estou morando aqui me ofereci!! -respondeu ele alegre se virando para Hinata finalmente notando a expressão de interrogação. -Eu e Neji fomos colegas de curso, fizemos varias missões juntos.

-Ah!! Isso explica... -disse a morena com ar de entendida.

-Bom vamos ao trabalho!! Foi realmente uma sorte vocês terem chegado hoje-disse Lee apertando um botão transformando duas janelas em telas de computador. -Hoje a noite tem um baile de mascaras dos Uchihas e só os mais influentes do Japão vão e o Uchiha mais novo será o anfitrião.

-Seu trabalho Hinata-san é conduzi-lo ao interesse, ele não gosta de mulheres dadas nem previsíveis nem meigas de mais, você precisa ganhar a confiança dele, assim será mais fácil capturá-lo, eu e o Neji lhe daremos cobertura, ele deve dançar com você dança inicial e quando ela acabar você deverá mostrar seu rosto e partir. -concluiu Lee.

-Entendido Lee! - disse Hinata prontamente para ele.

-Ótimo! O baile é as 10, vocês tem a tarde livre.- informou o sobrancelhudo sorridente.

A limusine parou e Hinata olhou para fora dando de cara com um hotel luxuoso, ele era tão alto que nem dava para contar os andares lá de baixo, possuía uma escadaria com uma tapeçaria vermelha, e assim que saíram do carro dois carregadores vieram ao encontro deles levando suas malas. Passaram pela recepção do local para pegarem as chaves das suítes no 56º andar. E se encaminharam para o elevador, era de portas duplas banhado a ouro com um espelho enorme e uma assistente sentada em um banquinho ao lado dos inúmeros botões, ela clicou em um e eles subiram.

Chegando ao corredor do andar Hinata se despediu dos dois e passou o cartão-chave na porta de sua suíte com um suave "click" a porta se destrancou e ela entrou, era um apartamento chiquérrimo, possuía três cômodos, uma sala ampla com portas de vidro fumê que levava a uma sacada, um lustre de cristal pendia do teto, uma televisão de LCD de 50 polegadas em uma das paredes, o sofá confortável de couro negro a um lado e para finalizar um barzinho em um cantinho com uma variedade imensa de bebidas.

Hinata se encaminhou para o quarto que se possível era ainda mais deslumbrante, uma cama box com diversos travesseiros forrado com um conjunto de seda dourado, um criado mudo com um abajur refinado ao lado, a janela enorme ocultada por uma cortina que ocupava a parede inteira, luzes embutidas no teto que quando ligadas davam um ar ameno ao local, um guarda-roupas embutido feito de carvalho puro sendo uma das 6 portas um espelho grande e um tapete persa davam o toque final a sofisticação do quarto, e por ultimo uma porta dupla a um canto que Hinata pensou em ser o banheiro.

Abriu a mesma e adentrou.... Era todo revestido de azulejos creme e mármore branco, com uma banheira de hidromassagem redonda no meio rodeada de sais de banho diversos, um box com uma ducha potente do outro lado e o porcelanato todo em branco do outro lado, a morena suspirou e notou como estava cansada, como tinha a tarde livre iria relaxar, ligou a banheira e colocou os sais de banho mais cheirosos que ali possua e voltou ao quarto abrindo uma de suas malas procurando uma roupa mais confortável.

Tomou um banho maravilhoso, lavou os cabelos e se perfumou com cremes, vestiu uma mini-saia de pregas na cor preta, uma blusinha regata com estampa de uma personagem de anime que contornava sua silhueta, meias 3/4 com um tênis all star, e nesses estilo "menininha" amarrou as madeixas em um coque os prendeu com dois palitinhos e saiu.

O Japão evoluirá bastante mesmo,tinha cada novidade que Hinata nem imaginaria, as ruas lotadas mostravam vários estilos diferentes, e ela sorriu em ver que aquilo lhe fazia falta... Suspirou de leve voltando caminhar quando passou na frente de um sexy shop e lembrou imediatamente de Azuka, sabia que se a amiga estivesse ali ela amaria.

Passou uma tarde gostosa, comeu todo tipo de comidas e sobremesas se deliciando com tudo, comprou umas coisinhas que mais lhe chamaram a atenção e quando se deu conta já eram 7 horas. Ela voltou ao hotel, e foi para seu quarto, jogou as comprar em cima do sofá e foi fazer uma bebida para si, esta noite ela escolhera um Martini colocou 3 azeitonas enormes e foi para a sacada saborear a sua bebida.

A lua estava já no alto junto as estrelas embelezando a batida na porta chamou-lhe a atenção, ela largou a taça na bancada e foi atender, ali parado estava o carregador do hotel com dois pacotes na mão lhe sorrindo.

-Senhorita Hyuuga?? Mandaram lhe entregar estes pacotes - informou ele entregando os pacotes a morena.

-Obrigada! -disse Hinata pegando o longo embrulho e uma caixa, ficara intrigada ao fechar a porta.

Pousou o pacote em cima da cama juntamente da caixa e o abriu, era o vestido mais lindo que ela ja vira... Era de cetim leve e suave como uma seda, de um tom de azul água muito vivido, possuía uma fenda enorme nas costas em formato de V que iam até o coquis, e um decote generoso em formato de U, e nas alças largas possuíam leves brilhos azulados, ele delineava bem o corpo até o quadril e descia em uma saia longa e solta com uma pequena calda que arrastava no chão.

Correu para caixa e viu um par de sandálias azuis com tiras de brilhantes, de salto fino e plata-forma e no cantinho um envelope pequeno e azul, Hinata abriu o envelope, uma caligrafia fina e bem torneada.

_**"Espero que goste....**_

_**Neji..."**_

Um sorriso divertido escapou dos lábios rosados, o primo sempre a surpreendia, resolveu tomar outro banho e se arrumar para o tal baile. Trocou-se com calma e delicadeza apreciando aquele momento e se olhará no espelho, estava perfeita, prendeu as longas madeixas negras em um coque espanhol baixo, passou um gloss rosado na boca, um blush avermelhado nas faces, e nos olhos um conjunto de rimel, delineador e sombras negras, que destacaram ainda mais os orbes perolados, borrifou um perfume e deu mais uma olhada no espelho. Iria arrasar!

10 minutos depois, alguém bateu na porta e Hinata foi atender, os orbes perolados destacados foram de encontro a outro par de orbes idênticos ao seus, Neji estava encostado no umbral da porta com os pés cruzados, os cabelos longos castanhos na altura dos ombros estavam soltos e brilhantes, o smoking de palito branco com a calça negra e sapatos negros lustrosos deram um charme ainda maior ao primo, ele segurava duas mascaras uma negra de cetim em formato de lobo, e uma azul água com brilhantes azuis em formato de asas de borboletas.

Neji olhou a prima de cima abaixo e suspirou, sentindo um arrepio correr por seu corpo " se controla Neji... pense em outras coisas...", um sonoro "hum hum" escapou das narinas de Neji e ele desviou o olhar.

-Ah... Você está linda- disse ele com sua voz grave habitual.

-Obrigada Nii-san, você também não está nada mau - Disse ela sorrindo enquanto pegava um sobretudo negro e fechava a porta do quarto.

-Vamos então. - disse o moreno se virando de costas e entrando no elevador.

A morena o acompanhou e eles desceram até o saguão de entrada onde encontraram Lee com um smoking até elegante se não fosse pela cor verde árvore berrante. Eles saíram do hotel e entraram na limusine.

-Aqui estão os acessórios desta noite - disse Lee entregando um par de escutas para os primos Hyuugas junto com molares de microfones embutidos.

Eles colocaram as escutas nos ouvidos e os molares na boca, estavam prontos.

-Olha - Disse Lee - Vamos colocar as mascaras agora e cada um entra por um lugar, eu e Neji vamos entrar despercebidos enquanto você Hinata-san terá que entrar chamando atenção,qualquer problema é só contatar. Estão prontos?

Eles conformaram e desceram do carro e cada um foi para um lado, Neji e Lee se misturaram aos convidados que estavam entrando e não foram notados, já Hinata foi para a entrada principal, e ela pode ouvir quando o interlocutor anunciou.

"E AGORA RECEBÃO O ANFITRIÃO DA FESTA SASUKE UCHIHA, A COMPANHADO DA BELA MÉDICA HARUNO SAKURA"

O Salão se rompeu em aplausos, e ela viu o vislumbre de um homem alto de cabelos negros arrepiados, acompanhado de uma mulher de cabelos róseo com um vestido muito justo rosa brilhante e duas esmeraldas pregadas nas orelhas ornando perfeitamente com seus olhos.

O estomago de Hinata se revirou "Aquela cobra peçonhenta...." sua respiração se tornou mais densa e ela apertou com força os nós das mãos.

*Hinata?* - ouviu a voz de Neji em seu ouvido.

*sim?* - respondeu ela apreensiva ainda fervendo de ódio por dentro.

*Não se distraia de seu foco... *Lembre-se porque estamos aqui* - disse ríspido.

Hinata balançou a cabeça e suspirou Neji estava certo, eles tinham uma missão a cumprir e esta era a primeira parte dela, não poderia haver falhas.

*certo! gomenasai nii-san* - disse ela se desculpando.

Encaminhou-se então para o topo da escadaria e assim que um chofer lhe tirou o casaco, olhares inteiros do salão ficaram sobre si, ela descia a escada celestialmente, num gingado mutuo, um recepcionista mais abaixo pegou em sua mão e a ajudou a descer os últimos degraus, sorriu internamente em ver o olhar de Sasuke discretamente sobre si.

Era um salão esplendido, com a decoração imperial, fitas coloridas de cetim pendiam do teto com bailarinas dançando e se pendurando, leques gigantescos estavam postos em todas as paredes, garçons deslizavam entre os convidados oferecendo bebidas e aperitivos. Hinata aceitou uma taça de champanhe e ficou a observar uma estatua antiga que estava perto do Uchiha, não se podia negar que era um homem bonito, um smoking todo preto com uma mascara negra em formato de zorro, os cabelos arrepiados e os olhos negros lhe davam um ar refinado e frio. Hinata encostou um dos morangos do champanhe na boca e passou a saboreá-lo ainda fingindo apreciar as obras que estavam ali perto.

OoOoOoOoO

-Sasuke-kun! - chamou a rósea em um tom infantil, e quando fez menção de abraçá-lo, ele a repeliu.

-Dá um tempo, Sakura! Eu só vim com você porque foi um pedido pessoal de seu pai-Repreendeu ele grosseiro e sem se importar que atingira a rósea em cheio.

Sakura fez um beicinho malcriado e cruzou os braços, ficando emburrada, ele sempre a tratava mal, e só viera com ela ao baile porque ela mesma pedira ao pai que o obrigasse, ela sabia que ele aceitaria porque o homem que amava tinha negócios com seu pai, mas pensara que no decorrer do baile o moreno acabasse gostando de sua compania.

-Sakura!! Sasuke!! - falou uma loira de olhos azuis vividos, toda turbinada que vinha se aproximando do casal.

Ambos viraram, Sakura sorriu e Sasuke bufou de leve _"mais essa agora" _pensou o moreno contrariado enquanto virava o copo de whisky nos lábios..

-Ino!!- falou a rósea abraçando a amiga e ambas deram um gritinho e começaram a papear falando mau de todas as presentes deixando Sasuke de lado.

.

O Moreno agradeceu por isso e foi se distanciando do alcance de vista das duas, vasculhando discretamente o salão a procura de uma morena de vestido azul.

**OoOOoOO**

Hinata abafou o riso quando ouviu a conversa dos dois, ela estava atrás de um pilar e não foi vista por eles _"Ah você tem o que merece lambisgoia!"_ pensou satisfeita enquanto se virou para seguir Sasuke deu de cara com um homem de mascara de cachorro, ele possuía marcas avermelhadas nas bochechas cabelos arrepiados e castanhos e trajava um terno cinzento.

- Que bela flor temos aqui-disse o moreno galanteador lhe tomando a mão e a beijando.

Hinata impediu a vontade de arquear a sobrancelha, era impressão ou todos os homens tinham a mesma monótona abordagem! "_aff que saco" _disfarçou com um sorrisinho amarelo e virou o restinho de champanhe que havia em sua taça.

-Unuzuka kiba a sua disposição - disse o moreno todo galanteador-Esses olhos... Tão exóticos me são familiar... eu não a conheço?

-Não! Está enganado -disse Hinata -Se me da licença-e com uma breve reverencia Hinata deixou o moreno ali plantado com cara de bobo.

*Foco no Uchiha, Hinata-san*- disse Lee em seu ouvido.

Hinata bufou, pois a distração do tal Kiba a fez perder Sasuke de vista, voltou a deslisar o salão sempre que percebia que algum homem viria abordá-la Hinata dava um jeito de se dispersar, e não encontrava o Uchiha em lugar nenhum, estava quase na hora da dança.

*Achou ele?*- Perguntou Lee apreensivo.*

*Não! Neji??* - chamou a prima.

*Nem sinal* - falou o moreno na monotonia.

*Eu vou achá-lo Lee, não se preocupe* - falou Hinata convicta.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Neji estava encostado no balcão do bar , enquanto girava um copo de whisky nos dedos, estava entediado, odiava fazer reconhecimento de campo, o moreno atraia muitos olhares femininos e muitas mulheres vinham gingando ao seu encontro e ele cortava todas, desinteressado, ele se virou e passou a olhar o salão até que seu olhar se deteu em uma morena.

Ela estava lá encostada em um dos pilares, usando um vestido frente única de tecido enrugado na cor chocolate que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos do mesmo tom, os cabelos em dois odangos rodeados por fitinhas marrons, ela não usava mascara e uma câmera fotográfica profissional estava pendurada em seu pescoço, parecia entediada, logo sua visão foi tampada por um par de seios firmes e ele arqueou a sobrancelha levantando o olhar dando de cara com uma ruiva.

-Sozinho um homem tão bonito - disse a mulher e se debruçou em cima de Neji o encurralando.

- E vou continuar sozinho - disse ríspido se afastando da mulher, quando olhou novamente para o pilar a morena havia sumido.

Neji suspirou a noite seria longa...

OooooO

-Falando sozinha borboleta gostosinha? - disse uma voz grosseira e desdenhosa. - Sou Kankuro - se apresentou

Hinata controlou o impulso de dar um soco no meio da fuça do individuo, respirou fundo e se virou para ele com um sorrisinho amarelo.

-Eu não me lembro de ter lhe dado está liberdade meu caro senhor - tentou parecer educada e apertava com um pouco mais de força a taça vazia em sua mão.

-A única coisa que você deve me dar é o que você tem entre as pernas, que tal você deixar esse papo de lado e fossemos resolver isto na cama.- Falou displicente enquanto esticava a mão para tocar a cintura de hHinata.

Foi tudo muito rapido em um minuto o homem estava em sua frente e no outro, o pulso dele estava torcido e colado em suas costas e Hinata apertava aos poucos enquanto sussurrava no ouvido do tal Kankuro.

-Muito cuidado com quem você meche - disse a morena soltando o braço dele indo em direção a enorme sacada do salão.

Havia pouquíssimas pessoas lá, e entre elas seu olhar bateu em um moreno de cabelos arrepiados. Ela sorriu seria o momento perfeito respirou fundo varias vezes para fazer sua raiva de Kankuro passar e se aproximou sorrateiramente das grades e apoiou a mão nelas e se debruçou. E quando sua voz saiu nem parecia que havia ficado com raiva naquele dia.

-Que noite bonita.....- disse a morena com a voz suave e sonhadora. Não negava ela amava as estrelas.

Sasuke se virou para observar a morena, já tinha sentido a presença dela, e era um mistério, ele nunca havia visto por canto algum, deslizou o olhar por todo corpo da morena ela era o DESEJO propriamente descrito. Ele nada falou apenas voltou a observar as estrelas.

-Você deve estar cheio de toda essa bajulação... te observei de longe, você parece não gostar muito - voltou a abordá-lo vendo que a primeira tentativa não havia dado certo.

-Olha se você veio aqui tentar me agradar perdeu seu tempo, morena... -disse ele rudemente, estava acostumado a sempre tratar as mulheres assim, e elas nunca haviam reclamado por isso ele não sabia o que realmente era amor e até então não sentirá falta do mesmo.

Hinata riu sarcástica, teria que mudar a abordagem, iria encarnar uma mulher petulante e desafiadora, uma personagem que não falharia. E mudando a sua expressão se endireitou e encostou a barriga no corrimão da sacada ainda olhando as estrelas agora tendo um brilho divertido no olhar.

-Não seja tão prepotente achando que o mundo inteiro vive ao seu redor pequeno Uchiha - disse a morena em tom de desafio observando a estrela que mais brilhava.

Sasuke parecia aturdido, nunca uma mulher lhe falará daquele jeito, nem sua mãe sempre tinha o que queria quem aquela morena pensava que era? para falar com ele dessa maneira.

-Quem você acha que é? você é uma de mil mulheres que correm atrás de mim, eu tenho o Japão inteiro em minhas mãos - disse ele prepotente se gabando. -Posso ter tudo o que eu quiser... Num piscar de olhos ou num estalar de dedos....

Agora Hinata entendia porque o irmão queria lhe dar uma lição de vida "_ooo cara metido a besta"_ Hinata sabia que Sasuke era popular na época de escola, mas num sabia que aquilo tinha subido a cabeça do moreno então decidiu provocar.

-Eu sou uma pessoa bem melhor que você, disso eu tenho certeza - falou a morena em tom de desafio -E eu não sei da onde tirou a idéia que estou interessada em sua pessoa já que não acredito que alguém como você possa ter o que quiser.... já que me parece ser tão pouca coisa. - concluiu desdenhosa - Se me da licença... -disse se virando para sair mais lentamente que o normal.

Agora sim Sasuke estava aturdido, ficou meros segundos sem ação e então um sentimento revirou o seu estomago e ele não sabia o que estava fazendo mais seu corpo parecia que sim.

E quando menos percebeu o Uchiha segurará seu pulso e a puxou para si, a abraçando pela cintura enquanto ela sentia a respiração dele bater em sua nuca, e o halito quente do moreno bater em seu ouvido.

-Eu posso fazer a madame mudar de idéia.- Sussurrou o moreno provocativo.

-Eu não sei se consegue pequeno Uchiha... sou uma mulher muito imprevisível - Sorriu divertida a morena o provocando ainda mais, em breve ele estaria totalmente em sua teia.

-Gosto de desafios - sussurrou novamente o moreno.

-Não vai pensando que será fácil... -Replicou a morena se desvencilhando dos braços dele, e o olhou divertida por cima do ombro.

"E AGORA O ANFITRIÃO ESCOLHERÁ UMA DAMA PARA DANÇAR A MUSICA TEMA DO BAILE"

Eles ouviram o interlocutor anunciar, e em seguida um ritmo suave começou a preencher todo o salão.

-Dança comigo? - Pediu o moreno antes que pudesse controlar o seu impulso e a virou para si segurando em suas mãos.

-Pode ser... Contanto que não pise em meu pé. - retrucou Hinata com um ar divertido já ouvindo a musica começar.

_Saigo no kissu wa  
Tabako no flavor ga shita  
Nigakute setsunai kaori_

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
Anata wa doko ni iru n' darou  
Dare wo omotte 'ru n' darou_

_O nosso último beijo  
tinha o sabor do cigarro  
um gosto amargo e triste  
Amanhã, nessa mesma hora  
Onde você vai estar?  
Em quem estará pensando?_

E então ele a conduziu até o salão atraindo os olhares de todos e muitos flashes dos fotógrafos e paparazzi's. E quando Hinata se virou de frente para o Uchiha ela pode ver as costas dele estava Sakura, vermelha de raiva e os olhos rasos de lagrimas, e Hinata viu dois fortes sentimentos estampados nos orbes esmeraldinos da rósea, raiva e magoa. a morena não pode deixar que um sorriso maldoso escapasse de deus lábios "_parte de sua vingança estava completa"_

_You are always gonna  
be my love  
Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi  
ni ochite mo  
I'll remember to love  
You taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashii uta utaeru made_

_Você é e sempre será o meu amor  
E, algum dia, mesmo que me apaixone de novo  
Eu lembrarei do amor  
Você me ensinou como  
Você é e sempre será o único  
Agora, ainda é uma triste canção de amor  
Até que eu cante uma nova canção_

Hinata com uma mão apoiou no peito do Uchiha e a outra segurou na dele, enquanto ele a conduzia ela sorria e podia sentir a respiração dele batendo em seu rosto, um leve rubor passou pelas suas faces devido a aproximidade com alguém que a tempos atrás era seu colega de classe.

Ela não ligava de fazer seu trabalho com pessoas desconhecidas, fazia varias personalidades, mas com alguém que conhecerá e ainda mais que ele não sabia ser ela, respirou fundo "_foco Hinata foco"_ e continuou a atuar.

_Tachidomaru jikan ga  
Ugoki-dasou to shite 'ru  
Wasuretaku nai koto bakari_

_As horas, que pararam  
Estão agora tentando prosseguir  
Só há coisas que não quero esquecer_

Ele notou que ela era ainda mais bela a meia luz, a mascara contornando os belos olhos, olhos exóticos, um branco perolado fascinante, Sasuke podia se perder naquele olhar enquanto algo em seu estomago revirou como a muito tempo não fazia, que sensação gostosa era aquela? Parecia que a conhecia de muito tempo...

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
Watashi wa kitto naite 'ru  
Anata wo omotte 'ru n' darou_

_Amanhã, nessa mesma hora  
Eu vou estar certamente chorando  
E estar pensando em você_

-Como disse que se chamava? - Sussurrou ele em seu ouvido enquanto a girava pelo salão.

-Eu não disse.. - sussurrou misteriosa enquanto ele a reclinav, e eles ficavam com o rosto cada vez mais próximos.

-Então....como se chama? - perguntou curioso voltando a olhá-la, estava cada vez mais convicto que a conhecia de algum lugar.

_You will always be inside my  
heart  
Itsu mo anata dake no basho  
gaaru kara  
I hope that I have a place in  
your heart too  
Now and forever you still the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love  
song  
Atarashii uta utaeru made_

_Você sempre vai estar no meu coração  
Sempre haverá um lugar só seu  
Eu espero ter um lugar no seu também  
Agora e para sempre você será o único  
Agora, ainda é uma triste canção de amor  
Até que eu cante uma nova canção_

-Eu pensei que o baile fosse de mascaras... Sem necessidades de apresentação... - falou divertida enquanto os últimos acordes da musica chegavam a seus ouvidos. estava chegando a hora.

You are always gonna be  
my love  
Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi  
ni ochite mo  
I'll remember to love  
Você é e sempre será o meu amor  
E, algum dia, mesmo que me apaixone de novo  
Eu lembrarei do amor

-Mas eu estou dizendo que quero saber seu nome... - insistiu ele voltando ao jeito possessivo.

-E eu estou dizendo que não vai....- retrucou ela com autoridade do mesmo jeito possessivo enquanto a musica tocava o acorde final.

_You taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Mada kanashii love song  
Now and forever..._

_Você me ensinou como  
Você sempre será o único  
Ainda, é uma triste canção  
Agora e para sempre..._

-Vou ser forçado a isto!- Disse o moreno e rapidamente puxou a fita que amarrava a mascará de Hinata.

Em segundos a mascara saiu de seu rosto em câmera lenta, Ela sorriu vitoriosa, pegando as laterais do vestido, enquanto era assediada pelos repórteres, fotógrafos e paparazzis.

-Adeus pequeno Uchiha-sussurrou ela enquanto corria rapidamente para fora do salão subindo as escadas com pressa, deixando propositalmente o sobretudo na mão do chofer.

Neji e Lee também deixaram o local, despercebidos, enquanto Hinata olhava uma ultima vez o Uchiha.

-Segurem está mulher! - ordenou ele aos guardas do local para pegarem Hinata.

Ela sorria divertida e quando se virou para frente "BAM" deu de cara com alguma coisa macia e muito cheirosa e só não cairá porque dois braços fortes a envolviam, os dois se encararam.

-Opa!! Cuidado por onde anda - disse uma voz grave e divertida.

E Hinata boqueabriu-se, os mesmo olhos azuis céu brilhantes e carinhosos, as mesmas marcas nas bochechas feito bigodes de gatos, o mesmo cabelo loiro platinado arrepiado e a pele bronzeada...

-Naruto...- Ela deixou escapar.

-Sim, sou eu mesmo - O loiro franziu o cenho confuso.

Ele olhava abertamente para os orbes perolados agora, e ele pode ver, magoa, angustia, surpresa e um sentimento que ele não foi capaz de distinguir.

-Naruto, segura ela!! - gritou Sasuke quase os alcançando.

Hinata se desvencilhou com a rapidez e desatou a correr sumindo pela esquina. Seu coração batia tão rápido que parecia que iria pular do peito, ela não só sabia se estava ficando sem ar pela corrida ou porque vira Naruto.

*Neji a limusine... rápido!!*- pediu em tom urgente.

Eles a alcançaram e ela entrou no carro, o motorista correu deixando Sasuke, Naruto e o belo salão para trás.

A morena suspirou varias vezes, cansada encostou a cabeça no banco e tremula ela tentava se acalmar, vira Naruto, era ele ele mesmo confirmará, e ele estava tão... tão... MARAVILHOSO!!! aquele ar criançona parecia ter desaparecido do loiro...estava tão absorta que nem ouvira Lee falando.

-Você foi perfeita Hinata-san... que perfumasse, ninguém faria melhor, agora sei porque a chamam de melhor do mundo - ele elogiava agitado a morena. - Espere só a godaime saber que foi um sucesso uhulll- continuou animado digitando inúmeras coisas em um notebook.

Neji percebeu o comportamento da prima e se virou para ela, estava levemente descabelada e seu peito arfava, o olhar estava vago e a boca seca.

-Hinata... está tudo bem?- perguntou em tom preocupado.

-ahn??? O que?? .. Ah!! sim sim... eu estou bem.. só cansada... -Falou a morena distraída pondo a mão na boca para roer as unhas.

Neji estranhou mais ficou em silêncio, o resto da viagem, e vencida pelo cansaço Hinata acabou dormindo, quando chegaram ao hotel, Neji a pegou no colo e junto eles subiram no elevador, se despediu de Lee e entrou no seu quarto.

Colocou a morena na cama e tentou acordá-la, mas não surtiu efeito a prima parecia desmaiada, então ele a trocou delicadamente e colocou um de seus camisões brancos de botões e a cobriu, lhe beijou a testa e foi dormir na sala.

OoOOO

_Hinata estava em um lugar deserto parecia ser um salão romano antigo... Vestia uma túnica lilás, com enfeites de ouro, os cabelos soltos balançavam ao redor do corpo o emoldurando, estava intrigada querendo saber como fora parar ali, até que um homem mascarado vestindo trajes negros a puxou pela cintura e a conduzia em uma dança sem musica, uma dança que foi ficando cada vez mais selvagem, Ele a puxava para si com força a pegando em seus braços em atitudes possessivas, que chegava a machucar a pele delicada deixando leves manchas arroxeadas aonde ele a tocava._

_Hinata tentou gritar mais nada parecia sair de sua garganta, em poucos segundo o homem a soltou e foi embora dando uma ultima olhada para trás com um sorriso de desdém e ela o reconheceu, ele abraçou outra mulher trajes curtos e apertados como se tivesse usado e saciado sua vontade e depois a jogado fora, e ela gritava o seu nome desesperadamente e ele não voltara a trás._

_-Naruto!!! naruto!!!_

-NARUTO!!!!- sentiu o grito sair de sua boca e ela sentar na cama com um sobressalto com o coração acelerado.

Passou a mão na testa suada, tentando controlar a respiração... Olhou ao redor notando que não era seu quarto e tentou se recordar de alguma coisa, quando Neji sai do banheiro trajando apenas uma calça de linho branco secando os cabelos com uma toalha macia.

-Ouvi o seu grito... - falou ele levemente aborrecido....

-Desculpe, estava sonhando... - E abaixou o olhar corando um pouco e notou estar com as roupas dele.. "Será que... só faltava..."- e ainda mais vermelha voltou o seu olhar para uma bandeja de café da manhã bem posta do outro lado da cama, com varias revistas e jornais ao lado da mesma.- Nós... não...

-Não!- cortou-a Neji- não fiz nada demais.... você apagou e eu a coloquei para dormir....- Terminou o moreno jogando a toalha para o canto e se sentou na cama para afanar umas uvas da bandeja de café.

-Ah!! sim! Desculpe - disse Hinata baixinho pegando uma das revistas vendo sua foto bem na capa, e o mesmo acontecia com as outras e os jornais, todos faziam a mesma pergunta "quem era a misteriosa borboleta azul do baile de mascara dos Uchihas" .

-E parece que a sua volta foi triunfal. - falou o primo vitorioso.

Hinata sorriu para Neji e ficou surpresa ao ver que o mesmo retribuiu e ambos começaram a tomar o café, comentando as coisas que ocorrerá na noite anterior, Hinata falou sobre os caras que a abordaram e sobre como quase estragou seu disfarce e Neji falou sobre as mulheres que não a deixavam em paz e sobre a morena de odangos, o que Hinata estranhou achando odangos levemente familiar.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Bom mais um capitulo, espero que gostem *-*

A musica que eu escolhi foi First Love – Utada Hikaru se vocês quiserem ouvir, é muito linda J


	5. AVISOOO!

**Aviso!!!!**

Eu vim avisar que o capitulo 5 está quase pronto, eu já escrevi ele e só estou ajustando os últimos detalhes.

Eu me atrasei porque estou num período de mudanças, mudança de casa, de cidade, de emprego o.o''' por isso que o cap está atrasado

Agradeço todas as reviews, todas as pessoas que lêem e que gostam, pois é isso que m e da força e animo para escrever.

**Jessica-semnadaprafaze123**

_flor eu também gosto muito de Sasu/Hina e tenho projetos para este casal_

_Mas eu sempre quis escrever um Naru/Hina com uma Hina totalmente diferente do que ela é na historia real, por isso eu me atrevi e até que por enquanto esta dando certo, estou gostando do resultado :_

_Muito obrigada pelas palavras carinhosas *-* me deixou muito feliz_

**Akemi – Namikaze**

Flor você sabe que tenho muito que te agradecer não é mesmo ?

Então não quero que você pense que eu desisti da fic novamente não, é só que esse cap esta meio demorado mais jaja ele ta chegando com muitas novidades!!! Vc principalmente ira amar esse cap porque vai ser nele que começa o indicio concreto de Naru/Hina.

Kissus para todos e Muito obrigada

Até o Cap 5 *-*


	6. Ao menos uma vez

**Capitulo 6: Ao menos uma vez...**

Hinata ficou falada durante toda a semana em todos os magazines e tele jornais ninguém sabia quem era a tal "Borboleta Azul" como fora denominada, que dominara o coração do jovem e arrogante Uchiha. Quando saia para fazer pesquisa de campo ou compras pessoais estava sempre disfarçada, pois sabia que Sasuke a procurava, sempre ia as empresas Uchiha disfarçada de alguma coisa, Já foi entregadora, cobradora, assistente de elevador. E hoje seria a assistente pessoal dele, Sasuke tinha fama de trocar de assistente como troca de roupa, já que nenhuma ficava trabalhando com ele mais de uma semana, por ele ser exigente e quase irracional e as tratar como se fossem um zero a esquerda.

"Ainda ninguém descobriu quem é a borboleta azul misteriosa do baile de mascara dos Uchihas da semana passada, tudo que temos é esses olhos místicos....."

A morena ouviu o noticiário matinal do café em que se encontrava comentar sobre ela enquanto esperava um cappuccino que pedira. Ela estava vestida com um conjuntinho social composto por um terninho e uma saia que ia até o meio das coxas com uma leve abertura lateral nas cores chumbo, sapatos de salto alto e plataforma de bico redondo na cor preta lustroso, seus cabelos habituais negros azulados estavam presos e bem escondidos por uma peruca ruiva Chanel toda desfiada, e os belos orbes perolados foram trocados por lentes azuis piscinas que estavam ocultos por um oculos escuro. Carregando uma maleta de couro, ela pegou o cappuccino e saiu em direção ao império Uchiha.

As empresas Uchiha se situavam bem no centro de Tokyo, um arranha-céu de vidros escuros espelhados, com portas duplas que se abriam ao menor sensor de movimento, um telão enorme ficava a alguns metros acima das portas, mostrando todas as novidades que as empresas poderiam oferecer junto com o conteúdo de seus patrocinadores. Hinata adentrou o saguão já conhecido por ela e foi direto ao enorme balcão de recepção que não continha menos que quatro atendentes. Não se surpreendeu ao ver Ino sentada em uma das confortáveis cadeiras giratórias, lixando as unhas com o fone pendurado na orelha tagarelando.

A morena levará um susto na primeira vez que entrou lá e deu de cara com a loira, sabia que Ino era próxima a Sasuke mas não sabia que a mesma trabalhava ali o que dificultaria um pouco as coisas, já que tudo que acontecia ali dentro a loira passava para Sakura.

Encostou-se ao balcão e deu uma leve pigarreada para chamar a atenção da loira. Como não ouve resultados, Hinata suspirou e abriu o seu melhor sorriso que podia fazer naquele momento e iniciou uma abordagem.

-Bom dia! Por fa...- Ino a cortou na hora.

-Um momento, por favor! -disse a loira mecanicamente voltando a seus afazeres.

Uma veia saltou da testa de Hinata enquanto ela arqueava a sobrancelha, evitando bufar indignada, sua vontade era de pular em cima da loira e lhe dar umas boas bofetadas, respirando fundo novamente cruzou os braços e passou a esperar pela loira vendo que as outras recepcionistas estavam ocupadas... Passou um minuto... Dois... Três... Sua paciência estava se esgotando.

-Com licença! - abordou Hinata de novo tentando chamar a atenção da loira.

-Escuta aqui minha filha, você não está vendo que estou ocupada? - Respondeu a loira aborrecida, fazendo uma bola com um chiclete rosa que mastigava a estourando a centímetros do rosto de Hinata.

Isso foi a gota d'água para a morena, ela se debruçou sobre o balcão e puxou o fio do telefone que se desconectou do aparelho.

-O qu... - a loira virou-se indignada para ela.

-Seu trabalho aqui é atender as pessoas deste local, ou será que vou ter que falar com o senhor Uchiha? - Explodiu uma Hinata totalmente aborrecida. As duas já haviam chamado a atenção dos passantes, tendo alguns até parado para ver a discussão.

-Falar o que para mim? - ouviu-se uma voz séria e fria em suas costas.

Hinata sentiu um gelo percorrer por sua espinha devido ao susto de ter ele ali parado em suas costas e ela nem ao menos percebeu, mas esse sentimento foi tomado por uma onda de divertimento ao ver a cara assustada de Ino.

-Ah! Sas.. Senhor Uchiha! Bom dia! - A loira se levantou cumprimentando o "chefe", escondendo o chiclete atrás da língua enquanto formava um sorrisinho amarelo.

-Bom dia Ino - Respondeu o moreno monotonamente e se virou para Hinata, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas - Contar o que para mim?

-Que... Que eu sou a sua nova assistente pessoal, Senhor Uchiha - a morena fez uma breve reverência com a cabeça.

-Hum... Muito bem então, pode me acompanhar... Se Naruto chegar me avise imediatamente Ino - e foi andando todo imponente em direção ao elevador, arrancando alguns suspiros.

A Loira fuzilou o olhar para a morena, o que fez Hinata rir e acompanhar Sasuke até o elevador. Ambos entraram no compartimento e Sasuke apertou o ultimo andar, onde ficava a sua sala presidencial. Hinata abraçou a morena e ficou a observá-lo através dos óculos escuros, Sasuke era mesmo uma visão interessante, a cada dia que via o moreno achava um detalhe que lhe deixava ainda mais bonito, entendia o fato de todas as mulheres caírem a seus pés. Hoje ele estava vestido com um terno de linho negro que casava perfeitamente com sua aparência, a gravata listrada em linhas verticais e grossas nas cores prata e cinza combinavam com a frieza do visual composto por cores escuras, a mão esquerda enfiada no bolso da calça e a outra segurando a maleta de couro negro davam um charme a mais ao moreno.

-Está muito sol aqui ou será que você não notou que já pode tirar os óculos escuros - repreendeu o moreno com o cenho franzido para ela.

-A-ah... me desculpe senhor - e retirou os óculos escuros abaixando o olhar para o chão " Que que eu tinha dito mesmo? Retiro que disse! Grosso" pensou aborrecida.

Sua personagem de hoje tinha o nome de Myko Mawaru, nascida em Hokkaido e vinda de lá para Tokyo, tinha 25 anos era meiga mas trabalhadora. Seria fácil fazer ela, era só Hinata controlar o seu gênio malcriado.

-Como se chama? - perguntou Sasuke autoritário mirando os cabelos ruivos da peruca da morena já que ela se encontrava de cabeça baixa.

-Ah! - encenou ela propositalmente levantando o olhar e mirando os olhos cor de onix - M-Mawaru M-Myko - gaguejou propositalmente erguendo a mão na direção do moreno esperando o comprimento.

-Você é daqui do Japão? - perguntou ele desinteressado não retribuindo o comprimento e desviando o olhar para o leitor eletrônico de andares.

-S-sim.. Hokkaido... - respondeu ela fingindo estar sem jeito na presença do chefe.

Chegaram ao ultimo andar e a porta do elevador se abriu, revelando a sala ampla e magnífica digna de um presidente. As janelas espelhadas de vidro fumê estavam todas fechadas e o ar condicionado estava ligado, a mesa de mogno grande cheia de papeis ocultava um notebook fechado e muito avançado na cor preto fosco, um copo de café fumegante fora deixado a gosto do patrão e as canetas caríssimas banhadas a ouro estavam enfileiradas do lado direito para que ele pudesse assinar papeis com a que mais gostava. Uma poltrona de couro marrom escuro reclinável estava levemente virada para o lado já a espera do Uchiha , ele se sentou confortavelmente e fitou Hinata.

-Vai ficar ai de pé?- Perguntou enquanto cruzava os braços a fitando. Sasuke não podia negar que dessa vez lhe escolheram uma assistente a altura, tinha curvas sinuosas, um belo par de pernas, olhos fascinantes e uma boca levemente carnuda que lhe pareceu familiar.

-Ah... - soltou uma exclamação em resposta se encaminhando para uma mesinha retangular com três gavetas situada perto do elevador, com um computador de mesa, um telefone e um palmtop todos de ultima geração. Uma cadeira menor e menos confortável também estava a sua espera e ela se sentou largando a maleta que carregava em cima desta.

-Você ira atender meus telefones, anotar meus recados e compromissos, dar opiniões somente quando eu pedir e assim por diante, tudo que você ouvir aqui fica aqui caso contrario eu mando matá-la, fui bem claro? - Disse o Uchiha com uma voz baixa porem sério.

-Sim senhor. - respondeu com a voz falsamente tremula. "Entendi sim seu mandão, é por isso que ninguém fica aqui mais de uma semana, ta loco viu" pensou indignada com a forma de o moreno tratar suas assistentes.

Ser assistente do Uchiha não era ruim como Hinata pensará, era ainda pior! Ele era totalmente explorador, tinha que fazer inúmeras coisas todas ao mesmo tempo, e ouvi-lo gritar e reclamar em voz alta consigo como se a culpa do mundo fosse sua,além dela ter que atender todos as ligações, marcar e desmarcar reuniões, festas e compromissos, ler emails e dar opiniões sobre eles tinha também que marcar e desmarcar encontros com mulheres! Hinata passou a manhã contando até dez varias e varias vezes, tinha que ser dono de uma paciência de Jó para aguenta-lo, nem tempo para almoçar ela teve já que teve que buscar a refeição do Uchiha em um restaurante longínquo de carro pois o entregador não poderia vir trazer e ele não queria comida de lugar nenhum a não ser aquele.

Totalmente cansada, levemente descabelada e com vontade de mandar o Uchiha tomar naquele lugar onde o sol não bate, Hinata massageava a nuca com a ponta dos dedos enquanto esperava a cafeteira dar o ponto do café, "Crápula" Depois de tudo aquilo Hinata chegou a ficar com dó de Sakura, e só imaginava o que a rósea passava nas mãos dele, alguém tinha mesmo que ensinar ele a viver "Pelo amor de Deus ele era repugnante", sempre cheio de si, fazendo as pessoas chegarem a seus limites por causa dele, bufou resignada, enquanto bebericava o café quente e se virou para voltar ao seu posto.

-Sasuke!- chamou uma voz grave e divertida levemente abafada..

O estomago de Hinata revirou e ela quase deixou a xícara cair no chão, "Ai Kami-sama¹ logo agora", tentou se esconder, mas era tarde. Sempre que Naruto chegava perto dela alguma coisa acontecia. Quando estava disfarçada de entregadora, ela trombara com ele na porta do prédio e derrubará todos os pacotes que tinha que trazer alguns rolaram para fora outros quebraram ele foi tentar ajudá-la e resultado: ele caira por cima dela. Depois quando viera cobrar na recepção alguma coisa com a Ino ele veio em sua direção oferecendo para ajudar e bem onde ele pisou estava molhado, ele escorregou e Hinata foi tentar ajuda-lo, resultado os dois cairam no chão, só que desta vez ela por cima. Quando estava de assistente de elevador, ele entrou e ela se afobou apertando varios botões ao mesmo tempo, resultado: os dois ficaram presos uma hora dentro do elevador.

-Oi! Você deve ser a nova assistente do Sasuke, eu sou Naruto! - falou ele erguendo a mão para ela.

Na afobação do momento ela esbarrou na cafeteira e esta por sua vez caiu com um estrondo no chão, esparramando café e cacos de vidro para todo lado.

-Droga!- xingou baixinho enquanto se agachava tentando limpar a sujeira.

-Opa! deixa que eu te ajudo- sorriu divertido Naruto a ajudando, e quando foram catar o mesmo caco de vidro ao mesmo tempo as mãos se tocaram

Ambos ficaram desconcertados e Sasuke chegou.

-Que que esta acontecendo aqui Naruto?- perguntou ele vendo a assistente agachada e Naruto perigosamente perto dela.

A expressão de Sasuke mudou Hinata notara que sempre que Naruto estava por perto de Sasuke, o moreno mudava completamente o jeito de ser. Ele possuía uma expressão que ela nunca vira, estava com a sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso ladino.

-A culpa foi minha, senhor Uchiha eu deixei cair, por favor, não me despeça - disse a morena em um fingido tom de suplica enquanto se curvava.

-Deixe de besteiras mulher volte para seu posto. - falou o moreno se virando para o amigo.

-Sasuke você deveria ser menos rude com as mulheres- falou o loiro sorrindo se sentando em um sofá.

-Não enche dobe!- falou o moreno ainda não conseguindo esconder seu divertimento.

Hinata saiu sorrateiramente para a sua mesa tendo as faces ainda vermelhas, se pegou tocando o lugar onde os dedos de Naruto tocaram, eram ásperos porem muitos calorosos, por um momento pensou naqueles dedos passando por seu corpo, um gostoso arrepio passou por seu corpo e as faces de Hinata voltaram a esquentar, ela balançou de leve a cabeça tentando espantar aqueles pensamentos "Foco Hinata, foco" respirou fundo e ficou a espiar os dois amigos por de trás do monitor.

-Teme... Como você já notou hoje sexta... - disse o loiro com os orbes azuis brilhando em uma leve malicia.

-E dai dobe? - falou o moreno já amarrando a cara sabendo onde aquilo ia chegar.

-E dai teme... que... Nós vamos sair!- falou o loiro se reclinando colocando os pés em um apoiador.

-Nem pensar Naruto! toda vez que eu saio com você alguma coisa de ruim me acontece - falou o moreno se levantando e indo até a janela.

Hinata disfarçou, fingindo estar concentrada em alguma coisa no computador mas apurou os seus ouvidos.

-Ahhh dobe! por favor por favor, vamos a badden hoje, dizem que é a melhor boate de Tokyo- suplicou o loiro com uma cara de cachorro pidão.

-Naruto...- o moreno tentou argumentar se virando para ele.

-Vai teme! Você não tem nada melhor para fazer e assim você acaba se distraindo da tal borboleta azul.

-Eu não quero me distrair dela dobe, eu quero acha-lá... Ela é diferente Naruto...- falou o moreno bufando enquanto desafrouxar a gravata.

Hinata não pode conter seu ego e disfarçou seu orgulho em um sorriso ladino, saber que era a mulher que estava mexendo com os sentimentos do moreno não era pouca coisa, não para um ser tão cobiçado, mas deixando seus devaneios pessoais de lado ela teve uma idéia que a fez sorrir mais abertamente, e pegou sua maleta de couro começando a fuçar la dentro.

-Eu nunca vi você assim por uma mulher teme... Nem pela Sakura-chan...- sorriu o loiro de leve tendo um relance de tristeza e desapontamento no olhar.

Ao ouvir Naruto tocar no nome de Sakura Hinata sentiu seu ego murchar e seu peito se contorcer de uma leve dor.

-Eu nunca ficaria com a Sakura sabendo que você gosta dela dobe - falou o moreno solidário enquanto dava leves palmadinhas no ombro do amigo.

-Eu sei que é um sentimento sem futuro...... e eu quero esquecer...- revelou o loiro cabisbaixo, que Hinata não chegou a ouvir a segunda parte.

Seu coração quase parou, "Ele ainda gosta dela".. Ela não teria nem chance, sentia aquele sentimento sufocá-la aos poucos e a vontade de chorar estava vindo átona, os orbes perolados azulados outrora perolados se inundaram de lagrimas cristalinas, Hinata abaixou a cabeça tentando se conter, como fora boba de minutos atrás estar sonhando em estar nos braços dele sendo que o coração do mesmo pertencia a outra.

-Eu não vou, você sabe que eu num me adapto a esses ambientes, agora eu tenho que voltar a trabalhar eu não sou vagabundo como você dobe - falou o Uchiha descaradamente para irritar o loiro.

-Vá se ferrar teme- disse o loiro sorrindo enquanto se levantava e colocava as mãos atrás da cabeça se retirando do recinto.

-foi um prazer conhece - lá....-falou ele para Hinata dando uma leve piscadela.

A morena sorriu de leve e sentiu as faces corar por mais que estivesse triste. Teria que voltar ao seu trabalho não podia deixar o amor que tinha por Naruto prejudicar a missão, achou o que estava procurando, era um papel rosa bebê com um perfume levemente cítrico, pegou uma caneta tinteiro preta e começou a escrever um pequeno bilhete , em seguida colocou em um envelope da mesma cor com o mesmo cheiro e o endereçou

_"Confidencial _

_Para o Senhor Uchiha"_

O resto da tarde também foi cansativo, mas agora a morena estava mais quieta parecia uma maquina fazia tudo sem contestar nem falar em nada, tudo que queria era ir para sua casa em Nova York comer um pote de dois litros de sorvete de morango e se acabar de chorar nos seus sonoramente "Porque que a vida tinha que ser assim.." Reclamou mentalmente enquanto fazia algumas planilhas no computador inquietamente, Ela poderia fazer de tudo por ele de tudo... E mesmo assim ele nem a notaria... Como sempre... O que Sakura tinha que Hinata não poderia ter melhor? Ficou ali se martirizando quando o toque do elevador lhe chamou a atenção..

Era o encarregado de trazer todas as correspondências para o presidente, ele deixou tudo nas mãos de Hinata que foi separando o que era útil do inconveniente, e jogou discretamente seu bilhete no meio das coisas úteis, ela se levantou e foi de encontro a mesa do patrãozinho.

-Senhor Uchiha! Essas encomendas acabaram de chegar para o senhor - disse ela com a voz mansa o fitando com os orbes azulados.

-Mawaru?- chamou o Uchiha não desgrudando os orbes das correspondências.

-Sim, senhor Uchiha- Respondeu ela prontamente ainda fitando o moreno com atenção e uma leve curiosidade.

-Já está tarde... Você pode ir... - ordenou ele desabotoando as mangas da camisa e voltou a observar as correspondências passando uma após a outra.

-Sim senhor...- disse em resposta e foi até sua escrivaninha começando a recolher suas coisas demoradamente esperando que ele visse seu bilhete.

Como a morena percebeu que ele estava olhando demoradamente uma correspondência em cima da sua resolveu ir andando, não fazia sentido ela continuar ali sendo que já fora dispensada, iria ser meio suspeito. Ela entrou no elevador e apertou o térreo, olhava para o ponteiro impaciente quando 4 andares abaixo alguém entrou.

-Ah! Saindo agora? O Sasuke exige muito não é mesmo.- falou o loiro sorrindo compreensivo para ela enquanto se acomodava ao seu lado.

A morena abaixou o olhar e deixou a maleta cair devido ao susto que tomou quando seus orbes foram de encontro aos azuis piscinas do loiro a sua frente.

-Você sempre é desastrada assim ou só quando chego perto de ti?- Falou Naruto descontraído pegando a maleta do chão e entregando a morena com um leve sorriso.

A morena ficou em silêncio sentindo sua visão queimar e seus olhos serem banhados por lagrimas cristalinas, ela desviou o olhar se segurando "Que amor é esse que não tem fim?'" pensou angustiada.

-Eer... Algum problema? - perguntou Naruto incerto a olhando com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Hinata apenas balançou a cabeça, sentia o perfume dele invadir a suas narinas, o calor do corpo dele envolvê-la aos pouquinhos, a morena ficou a observá-lo, ele estava ainda mais lindo, a camisa entreaberta mostrava o dorso nu e bronzeado, os cabelos ainda mais bagunçados do que o normal, e os olhos ainda mais vivos, segurava uma maleta em uma das mãos e a outra ele coçava a cabeça meio inseguro, a morena mordiscou os lábios desejando tudo que era mais sagrado que o elevador abrisse e ela sumisse dali.

-Então... - disse ele tentando iniciar uma conversa mas por sorte de Hinata a porta do elevador se abriu e ela saiu correndo - Ei espera - ele gritou mais foi em vão.

Ela não sabia quanto tempo mais poderia aguentar, toda vez que via ele seu corpo, sua mente e seu coração respondia de alguma forma. Ao chegar do lado de fora da empresa ela chamou um taxi que a levou diretamente para o hotel, chegando no mesmo ela jogou um bolo de notas de cinquenta dólares para o motorista se esquecendo que não estava em Nova York, Entrou apressadamente já rumando para o elevador, passando direto por Neji sem ao menos notá-lo na recepção. Abriu seu quarto e correu para se jogar na cama, lá se encolheu junto aos travesseiros e chorou até seus olhos secarem e sua cabeça começar a doer, não entendia porque não podia agir normalmente na frente dele, porque não conseguia esquecê-lo, tira-lo de seu coração, porque todo minuto que ele aparecia, ela acrescentava um ponto positivo em telo por perto, e cada vez que acontecia essa aproximação seu corpo clamava ainda mais pelo loiro..

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Sasuke continuava a olhar as correspondências que sua assistente pessoal havia lhe entregado antes de sair, se demorou em um covite pessoal do ministro da Nova Zelândia para uma festa de halloween em outubro o que o fez arquear a sobrancelha e jogar a correspondência na mesa, quando viu, um envelope rosado com um perfume levemente cítrico endereçado confidencialmente para ele em uma caligrafia fina e inclinada, abriu o bilhete e o leu:

_"Soube que andas me procurando pequeno Uchiha..._

_Se acha que esta pronto para me reencontrar, me encontre na badden hoje as onze..._

_Não se atraze ou eu posso mudar de ideia..."_

Seu estomago revirou, e ele se levantou de um salto, sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha e seus pés saírem do chão, pegou o telefone e discou um numero conhecido.

-Alo? Dobe? Nós vamos à badden hoje. - informou o moreno ao loiro com um tom totalmente diferente do de hoje à tarde.

-Teme? O que o fez mudar de idéia tão rápido? - perguntou o loiro não escondendo a curiosidade.

-Você saberá hoje a noite, passo na sua casa as dez - continuou o moreno.

-Está bem então, eu sabia que você não iria conseguir ficar longe de mim por muito tempo teme - debochou Naruto fazendo um gracejo.

-Vai dar dobe - falou o moreno rabugento desligando na cara do loiro.

Meneou a cabeça não conseguindo disfarçar um sorriso torto que surgiu em seus lábios finos, só mesmo Naruto para tirar a aflição e a monotonia que era a sua vida, já eram oito horas e ele começou a arrumar suas coisas para sair da empresa não queria se atrasar no reencontro com a sua borboleta azul, mas mal ele sabia que uma loira turbinada e bisbilhoteira estava ouvindo tudo por detrás de uma porta.

_**oOoOoOo**_

Ino estava entediada, sabia que Sasuke demorava em sair da empresa, mas a assistente pessoal dele já tinha ido embora então ele não se demoraria muito mais lá em cima, só tinha ela e outra recepcionista, a loira estava entediada e resolveu subir até a sala do chefe para pedir se poderia ir embora mais cedo. Entrou no elevador e antes de sair do mesmo pode ouvir Sasuke conversando no telefone, ficou encolhida para que ele não ha visse e escutou o moreno conversando com Naruto, sorriu desdenhosa e apertou o botão para o térreo pegando seu celular rosa chiclete e discando o numero de Sakura.

-Alo? Testuda? Prepara-se... Hoje nos vamos bombar.. É a sua chance - falou a loira com empolgação, tramando varios planos para a noitada na badden.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Neji passou a tarde toda socado no quarto, as vezes ouvia a conversa de Hinata e do Uchiha, as vezes rolava na cama entediado, essa era um dos dias em que somente Hinata tinha o que fazer, pela janela e notou o quanto já estava tarde,o sol ja havia dado lugar ao luar juntamente com as estrelas para se harmonizarem com a noite. Resolveu ir até a recepção esperar Lee com as novas instruções.

Saiu do quarto e foi para o elevador, passado alguns minutos as portas duplas se abriram para o saguão bem movimentado do hotel, foi até o bar e ficou encostado no balcão olhando os visitantes ali presente, até que viu uma ruiva de pernas torneadas e olhos azuis entrar rapidamente dentro do elevador e sumir, Hinata quase esbarrará nele e ele pode notar as lagrimas cristalinas banhando o belo rosto, preocupado ele tomou novamente o rumo do elevador afim de tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo com a prima.

Chegou no quarto dela e notou a porta entreaberta entrou no apartamento escuro e saiu rumando sorrateiramente para o quarto da menor, chegando lá pode ouvir os soluços baixos e fungadas quase inaudíveis, se sentou na beirada da cama e meio incerto levou a mão até o ombro da prima o apertando carinhosamente. Como doía ve-la daquele jeito... e mais ainda por saber que era por alguém que ela amava sem ser ele....

-Hinata?... - chamou com sua atual voz grave porem baixa.

_**oOoOoOoOO**_

Ela sentiu uma mão grande apertar seu ombro e se assustou um pouco se virando para encarar os orbes perolados de Neji a encarando preocupados, estava tão absorta em suas bobagens que nem sentira a presença do primo, suspirou pesadamente secando as lagrimas com as costas das mãos deixando um sorriso meigo e pequeno escapar de seus lábios quando ele a chamou:

- Sim... Nii-san, o que foi? - perguntou ela tentando disfarçar muito mau a dor que lhe afligia.

- eu que deveria lhe fazer está pergunta... - respondeu ele com um ar de leve repreensão.

Ela sorriu de leve enquanto abaixava o olhar para a cama e retirava a peruca ruiva, jogando a mesma pelo chão liberando as longas madeixas negras azuladas

-Você é bem mais bonita sem todas essas bugigangas... - falou o moreno para distraí-la.

Ela sorriu com um ar divertido, de repente se joga para trás e cai em um ataque de risadas incontrolável, era incrível como Neji sempre melhorava seu dia e estava ali para ajudá-la por mais que seja de sua maneira ela gostava disso.

O moreno a fitou com uma sobrancelha arqueada sem entender muito bem o porquê de ela gargalhar, mas feliz por ve-la feliz novamente.

-E então vamos a segunda parte da nossa missão?- completou ele pouco animado.

-Ah....- Respirando fundo varias vezes para recuperar o ar que foi levado pelas gargalhadas, um leve desanimo tomou conta de si e ela retirou os sapatos que a muito a incomodavam.

- Falta pouco agora... - Falou Neji misterioso olhando as luzes que brilhavam pelo lado de fora da agora.

Ela não respondeu de imediato, apenas abraçou os joelhos e aconchegou as costas nos travesseiros fofos deu um longo suspiro.

-Não sei quanto tempo vou aguentar mais... Nii-san...- desabafou ela resignada.

-Você é forte... Muito mais forte do que todos pensam Hinata, eu nunca duvidei disso... - Disse o moreno se virando para ela e erguendo a mão para alisar uma mecha de cabelo que estava a frente de seu rosto.

-Obrigada Nii-san... Vou me manter focada no trabalho, quanto mais cedo terminarmos.. Mais cedo voltamos para Nova York..- disse por fim dando um sorriso ladino.

A porta do quarto de Hinata se escancarou e por ela entrou um divertido Lee carregando alguns embrulhos com um sorriso colgate estampado no rosto.

-Aha! Ai estão vocês! Espero não estar atrapalhando nada - disse com um tom brincalhão contendo uma leve malicia - eu só vim trazer as roupas da Hinata-san para hoje a noite - E depositou as coisas em um lado vazio da cama - A sua já esta no seu quarto Neji, não se atrasem ! Boate Badden, ai vamos nós! O fogo da juventude não pode se apagar. - e com uma piscadela e o polegar erguido Lee saiu cantarolando pelo corredor.

Os primos se entreolharam, e Hinata voltou a gargalhar, Neji beijou sua testa e disse que iria para o seu próprio quarto se arrumar e que dali uma hora e meia voltaria para pega-la. A morena se levantou e trancou a porta do apartamento, foi ao banheiro e se olhou no espelho. "Bom Hinata, Animo! Falta muito pouco agora.... e Ele vai estar lá também... Terei uma ultima chance de me divertir nessa missão... Logo apos volto para Nova York e me esquecerei dele para sempre.

E com esse pensamento tomou uma duxa forte e quente que a relaxou, lavou os cabelos e se perfumou com cremes, logo em seguida voltou para o quarto, sua barriga roncou e ela corou de leve ligando para a recepção pedindo dois sanduíches naturais juntamente com um suco de laranja. Foi até a cama e começou a desembrulhar os pacotes que Lee trouxera.

Era um vestido ousado de tecido brilhoso na cor prata, o tecido era fofo na parte dos seios, e possuía uma fenda enorme que ia até o umbigo, e a saia dela era justa e pequena, sendo tiras entrelaçado nas costas, um sutiã roxo berrante de cetim para usar por baixo do mesmo. Sandálias pratas com brilhantes lilás de salto agulha, sendo plataforma na frente para dar melhor sustentação ao peso do corpo nos pés. Vestiu-se e se calçou, olhou-se no espelho e estava deslumbrante, aquela roupa lhe dera totalmente um ar provocativo e dominador, a campainha tocou e ela foi atender.

O entregador quase deixou a bandeja cair, olhava para Hinata embasbacado tendo a boca entreaberta onde só faltava babar, a morena sorriu divertida e pegou a bandeja, colocou em cima da cama e passou a comer devagar. Assim que terminou ela fez um monte de cachos grandes em suas madeixas e passou uma maquiagem carregada, muito preto e brilho nos olhos, cílios postiços, blush rose, e um gloss labial de morango.

Bateram em sua porta e ela borrifou um perfume que trouxera de NY pegou sua bolsinha de contas na cor roxa de cetim e deu uma ultima voltinha no espelho e foi atender, deu de cara com Neji. O Moreno trajava uma camisa social branca com três botões entreabertos e os das mangas também, uma calça preta e sapatos lustrosos também sociais, os cabelos castanhos estavam molhados tendo algumas mechas que lhe caiam pelo rosto dando um toque final ao charme do rapaz.

A boca fina e meio rosada do moreno se entreabriu e ele engoliu em seco, sem duvida nenhuma aquela mulher ainda mexia com seu intimo, seu amigo de baixo se remexeu inquieto dentro da calça e Neji o repreendeu mentalmente, lambendo os lábios para umedecidos.

-Está deslumbrante como sempre - Falou ele em seu tom grave habitual tentando disfarçar as sensações que ela causava nele.

Ela sorriu carinhosa e lhe deu uma piscadela, fechando a porta do apartamento e o acompanhando a entrar no elevador, juntos chegaram ao saguão onde Lee já os esperava no mesmo e desceram a escadaria e entraram na limusine.

Lee começou o falatório de sempre, enquanto Hinata prestava atenção, Neji se recostava na limusine e suspirava revirando os olhos.

-Bom... já são dez e meia, esses são os apetrechos de hoje - Falou Lee ainda com o ar divertido mostrando algumas coisas.

Uma bolsa pequena na cor preta com alças de argolas que na verdade era um rapel, onde Hinata só tinha que apertar o feixe que na verdade era um botão que lançavam duas cordas ultra resistentes uma em cada lado da parede e era só se segurar na bolsa que deslizava até o chão, A escuta de sempre em que eles encaixaram no ouvido e ela ficava invisível, e o molar de microfone que todos colocaram, Hinata transferiu suas coisas para a tal bolsa rapel e estavam prontos.

A limusine parou em uma esquina e Neji desceu, Lee e Hinata lhe desejaram boa sorte coisa que o moreno só respondeu com um acenou de cabeça, esperaram alguns minutos até ele dizer que estava la dentro, em seguida a limusine andou mais a frente e parou na frente da boate um letreiro enorme feito de neon verde e roxo piscava o nome da boate e o som abafado que vinha de la de dentro junto o vozerio indicava que o lugar estava bombando, Hinata desceu e sorriu para Lee.

A morena respirou fundo e passou pela fila, falou no ouvido do segurança que deixou ela entrar sobre vaias. Lá dentro parecia um mundo todo diferente, a pista de dança, feito de ladrilhos que brilhavam conforme as pessoas pisavam estava lotada, lá em cima era o camarote com sofas, pufes e mesinhas espalhadas ao redor da boate que era grande e incrivelmente redonda, do lado esquerdo ficava o bar, todos os barmans estavam sem camisa com gravatinhas borboletas nas cores fluorescentes que brilhavam no escuro e calças pretas, dançando e fazendo drinques, duas portas a direita indicavam que eram os banheiros. A musica alta bombava e luzes multicoloridas piscavam sem parar, de vez em quando uma fumaça subia e nada se via.

Hinata andou sorrateiramente ate o bar e pediu uma bebida exótica chamada "Sexo na praia" e a virou inteira na boca. Já que a missão seria ali porque não aproveitar né? Pensou divertida ja com o efeito da bebida subindo pelo seu corpo ela foi para o meio da pista de dança e começou a dançar mexia o corpo de acordo com a musica e com as batidas. Se tinha uma coisa que Hinata era fraca era para o Álcool, sempre que tinha que fazer missões que envolviam muita bebedeira ela tomava uma pílula da organização que não deixava ficar bêbada, mas desta vez ela não quis nem saber, faria tudo do jeito dela.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Lee aguardava lá fora esperando a chegada de Sasuke, logo um porsh preto e lustroso chegou a frente da boate e de dentro saíram Sasuke e Naruto, todos os dois muito bem vestidos, Sasuke com um conjunto de camisa, calça e sapatos negros, os cabelos molhados e arrepiados, a camisa entreabertas, sua cor branca entrando em contraste com toda aquela negritude, fizeram algumas mulheres orgasmarem só de olhá-lo. Naruto com uma camisa social laranja entreaberta de manga 3/4 deixando o peito bronzeado meio amostra dava aquele gostinho de quero mais, com uma calça laranja e um sapato nude, com seus cabelos bagunçados e olhos azuis brilhantes também não ficavam para trás e por onde ele passava arrancava suspiros.

Eles entraram sem falar nada, e Lee saiu do carro os seguindo.

_**OooOoo**_

*Hinata?* - chamou Lee em seu ouvido.

*Hum?*- respondeu a morena, no meio da multidão dançando com um cara qualquer que ela nem ao menos sabia o nome.

*Eles chegaram e já entraram, estou logo atrás dele* - continuou o moreno.

*Ok* - respondeu a moça dando uma de perdida e se distanciando de seu par dançante, começando a vasculhar sua vitima pela multidão.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

*Neji.. Eles chegaram, eu já avisei Hinata*- Neji ouviu o outro moreno em seu ouvido.

*Entendido* - respondeu sem animo algum.

Neji não era fã daqueles lugares, com muita gente, muito barulho, bufou levemente aborrecido, e se encaminhou para o bar ficando quase no final do balcão onde não tinha homens dançando sem camisa, tinha apenas uma moça vestida com uma camiseta e uma calça preta simples, cortando frutas, arrumando petiscos e guarda-chuvinhas que iam nos drinques. Ela estava tão absorta em seus afazeres que Neji se impressionou.

Como ela conseguia ficar tão concentrada com todo aquele barulho, movimento e calor, ela parecia nem ligar nem estar ouvindo nada apenas o barulho da faca na tabua, ele ficou por ali alguns minutos apenas observando como o peito dela subia e descia de acordo com a respiração, como os lábios carnudos e carmins pareciam como os morangos que ela cortava, como a pele branca dos braços, das mãos e do colo tinham alguns arranhões e marcas cicatrizadas. Neji encostou o cotovelo no balcão para olhá-la mais de perto e a moça se assustou

-Ah! Desculpe-me senhor! Eu não o notei, Me desculpe!- tentou se concentrar a moça enquanto, limpava as mãos em um pano qualquer- Bem, o que vai querer?

Ai Neji se tocou de quem se tratava os menos olhos chocolates, os mesmo Odangos de cada lado da cabeça prendendo as mechas chocolates que pareciam ser tão macias, um leve arrepiu passou pelo corpo do moreno, era a mesma fotografa do baile de mascaras.

-Senhor? O que vai querer?- falou mais alto Tenten achando que o belo moço não tinha ouvido por causa da musica alta, então seus orbes chocolates se chocaram com os orbes perolados dele, e ela percebeu que se tratava do mesmo homem dos sonhos que ela havia tirado algumas fotos escondidas do baile, sua boca secou e seu coração acelerou, suas bochechas ficaram levemente rubras e ela abaixou o olhar.

O moreno percebeu o desconforto dela, e desviou o olhar para as bebidas.

-Um White Horse duplo com limão e gelo por favor - respondeu ele voltando a observá-la.

Ela tratou de se ocupar e preparar o drinque para Neji, ele pode observar como era esforçada e fazia tudo com perfeição, depositou o copo com um guardanapo embaixo em cima do balcão empurrando na direção dele, e Neji ainda pode ver o leve rubor nas faces duras da morena e ficou ainda sem saber porque mais interessado nela. Bebericou a bebida.

-Você não é fotografa? - Perguntou o moreno antes que pudesse se freiar.

-Ah... Eu sou... Mas eu faço esse bico a noite....- respondeu a morena levemente desconcertada - Sabe como é, só fazer o que gosta não paga as contas.

Tenten não sabia por que estava tendo aquela conversa sobre si, com aquele homem desconhecido, mas ele era tão diferente, tão misterioso, aqueles olhos incomuns, Tenten se sentia presa e dominada por ele, só por ele olhá-la, a coisa que mais a encantava eram aqueles olhos perolados e tão exóticos e mais incrível é que eles lhe pareciam familiar, por alguns segundos ficou perdida novamente no olhar dele, logo se recompôs e abaixou o olhar para sua tabua cheia de frutas.

-Hum....- resmungou o moreno observando os orbes chocolates dela com tanta intensidade até ela desviar.

_**OooOoOOo**_

Fazia um tempo que Sasuke e Naruto estavam lá, eles subiram no camarote e encostados nas grades de ferro bebiam bebidas exóticas uma atrás da outra, Sasuke não encontrava sua borboleta azul e Naruto não achava ninguém interessante para conversar ou dançar. O moreno olhava toda vez ansioso para a pista de dança sempre seguindo os feixes de luz para encontrar aqueles olhos místicos que o aprisionaram. Até que a viu, um feixe de luz bateu bem em seu vestido brilhoso e em seu rosto, ela se mexia de acordo com a musica, dançando perfeitamente toda provocativa, tendo a maioria dos olhares masculinos sobre ela.

A boca do moreno secou e o coração dele pulou do peito como um leão vivo rugindo o nome de Hinata, seu corpo se estremeceu e ele puxou o loiro pela gola o trazendo mais próximo.

-É ela Naruto! - disse o moreno com a voz baixa.

-Quem? -perguntou o loiro abobado pela reação repentina do amigo tendo uma dose de tequila na mão e erguendo a sobrancelha olhou para a pista de dança.

-A borboleta azul!- disse pegando o rosto dele e mostrando na direção da morena.

Naruto não tinha a encontrado ainda mas Sasuke não se importou.

-Vamos você vai de um lado e eu vou de outro não quero que ela escape novamente - quase ordenou o moreno.

-Eu num vou ficar de vela teme! - reclamou o loiro continuando parado no mesmo lugar com um ar rabugento.

-Cala boca dobe e vamos antes que ela fuja! - contrariou o moreno já descendo por um lado do camarote.

Naruto foi à direção oposta, muito contrariado enquanto resmungava em voz baixa para si mesmo, e juntos foram de encontro a multidão na direção da borboleta azul.

_**OOOOO**_

Hinata tinha visto Sasuke e Naruto subirem no camarote, o moreno estava muito bonito mas quando analisou melhor o loiro ela perdeu o fôlego, afastou os pensamentos pessoais da cabeça e entornou outro Martini completando o terceiro, e continuava a dançar, balançando as curvas sinuosamente, vários homens vinham a seu encontro somente olhando hipnotizados, ela deu mais uma olhada para o camarote e viu que Sasuke não estava lá, de certo logo ele estaria perto dela, suspirou fundo e mandou todas as precauções as favas.

**oOOOoo**

Sasuke se apertou entre a multidão e chegou por trás dela, empurrou um engraçadinho que iam encoxa-la e pousou as mãos firmes na cintura fina da morena, encostando seu corpo no dela, ele lhe sussurrou no ouvido.

-Borboleta azul.. É um imenso prazer reencontrá-la novamente...- Sorriu ladino o moreno enquanto via Naruto se aproximar.

A morena sorriu e se virou para o moreno diminuindo o ritmo para dançar com ele, suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas e os corpos se chocavam com freqüência. a respiração dele batia em seu pescoço e vice-versa.

-Sabe.. você me deixou preocupado com aquela história de fugir de repente... - Reclamou ele.

-Eu disse que era imprevisível... - Ela retrucou no mesmo tom - E você duvidou..

Ele ameaçou falar novamente, mas ela selou seus lábios com o indicador, apenas o seduzindo com o corpo, e numa dessas remexidas ela pode ver, dois olhos esmeraldinos faiscando de ódio, um sorriso maldoso escapou dos lábios de Hinata e ela se aproximou mais do moreno, sua vingança estava quase completa. Ela apertou de leve a escuta em seu ouvido e isolou o som até onde a loira estava, podendo ouvir os suspiros e a respiração dela entrecortada de raiva

**OoOoOoO**

Quando Ino ligou para Sakura aquela tarde, dizendo que Sasuke estaria na Badden e que era para elas irem também, Sakura não acreditou e a seguiu mesmo assim, agora pagava a própria língua com os olhos, encostada em uma parede ficava apenas observando ele dançando com ELA, tudo que ela mais almejará a vida inteira, Sasuke dançando em uma boate... COM OUTRA MULHER! O seu interior queimava de ódio e as lagrimas já vinham átona nos orbes verdes esmeralda, como ele podia ficar assim, tão desinibido, tão confortável, tão avontade... com uma estranha! E ela? Onde ela ficava nessa História, ela que sempre amará e fizera de tudo por ele. Como ele podia preferir outra a não ser ela? Estava tão enfurecida que não vira um loiro se aproximar.

-Sakura-chan? Que bom te encontrar aqui!- falou Naruto se aproximando da rósea.

Ela limpou com força o rosto para que ele não visse seu estado a beira de loucura, e com um sorriso amarelo ela se virou para o loiro.

-Ah.. Naruto... - respondeu sem animo algum.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa Sakura-chan? - Perguntou o loiro preocupado pegando na mão dela com carinho.

Ela se afastou com brusquidão e fechou a cara.

-Num é nada Naruto! Quem é aquela com o Sasuke?- perguntou interessada apontando para o casal que dançava mais a frente.

-Ahh é a borboleta azul que ele tava procurando - respondeu o loiro meio incerto.

-Hum... - resmungou Sakura com um ar enlouquecido, ainda apertando a bolsa com força.

-Você quer dançar Sakura-chan?- Perguntou o loiro carinhosamente lhe estendendo a mão.

-Se enxerga Naruto! Eu nunca dançaria com você, quantas vezes tenho que dizer ! Parece um carrapato me seguindo para cima e para baixo!1 EU ODEIO ISSO! - bufou a rósea irritada descontando tudo no loiro e se afastando no mesmo procurando um angulo melhor para olhar Sasuke e invejar aquela que lhe tirava tudo.

Naruto sentiu uma fisgada em seu peito, e uma lagrima brotou e escorreu por seu rosto, ele foi se encaminhando desolado para o bar.

**OooOoOoOooO**

Hinata ouvirá tudo, e o ódio por Sakura começou a consumi-la novamente, apertou com mais força Sasuke contra si, arrancando um suspiro dos lábios do moreno, e voltou a isolar o som na direção de Naruto, podia ouvir o coração dele bater lento e a respiração do moreno esmagar todo seu intimo, ela não podia ficar ali parada se divertindo enquanto ele sofria, não sabia se era o efeito da bebida ou qualquer outra coisa apenas fez por impulso.

-Pequeno Uchiha! Estou com sede... - reclamou risonha a morena erguendo a mão para abaná-la.

-Eu vou buscar uma bebida para gente... Por favor, não sai daqui... - quase suplicou o moreno a ela.

Ela deu uma risadinha descarada e lhe lançou uma piscadela.

-Esperarei você aqui no mesmo lugar pequeno Uchiha... - e lhe lançou um beijinho.

O moreno mais tranquilo foi em direção ao bar, e Hinata não perdeu tempo procurando algum apetrecho util em sua bolsa.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Neji passou todo tempo no bar observando a moreninha que servia os dançarinos, ela era simples e esforçada, estava ficando totalmente fora de órbita e observando que nem ouvira Lee o chamando pela escuta em seu ouvido. Só queria ficar ali, sentindo aquela presença de mulher forte e imponente, sentou-se em um banquinho e mexia a bebida de um lado para o outro, aquelas batidas e aquele monte de gente o irritava.

viu o loiro chegar e sentar-se ao seu lado, pedindo varias doses de whisky de malt destilado 5 vezes a Tenten, o moreno arqueou a sobrancelha e mudou o foco de sua atenção para Naruto, o loiro estava em um certo estado deplorável, os olhos outrora azuis vividos estavam opacos e sem foco, avermelhados indicavam que o álcool em seu sangue já estava acima do permitido.

-Vai devagar garotão! - brincou Tenten com um toque de verdade vendo o antigo colega de classe virar a 4 dose.

-Ahhh... Tenten... Eu quero mais é que tudo se exploda eu quero eh beber!- falou o loiro com a voz pastosa e banhada de uma falsa alegria. - Manda mais uma! - completou ele erguendo o copo para cima.

"Então o nome dela era Tenten..." Pensou o moreno voltando a observá-la, "Nome diferente..." Neji não estava entendendo o porque de tudo que vinha relacionado a moreninha em sua frente lhe chamava a atenção e aguçava sua curiosidade.

-Sakura de novo?- Perguntou a morena pesarosa servindo outra dose ao loiro.

-Você sabe Tenten.... Ela disse que me odeia na minha cara! Disse que não dançaria comigo nem matando! Você acredita? Por mais que ela não tenha aceitado o meu amor por ela, ela nunca tinha dito que me odiava... - O loiro falava perdido, com os olhos desfocados para dentro do copo vazio.

Neji amarrou a cara e virou o restinho de whisky que tinha em seu copo se virando novamente para o loiro.

-Você deveria prestar mais atenção nas pessoas que estão ao seu redor, não exclusivamente em uma que não lhe da o mínimo de valor - Disse friamente pedindo outra dose para Tenten voltando sua atenção para a mesma que lhe olhava impressionada.

O loiro abriu a boca varias vezes mas fechou ficando sem resposta, se levantou e jogou um bolo de iens para Tenten como gorjeta, lhe agradecendo e se jogou na multidão. Estava desolado, tomara um fora definitivo de sua amada, e ainda aquele estranho lhe disse coisas sem sentidos que querendo ou não mexiam consigo, Naruto nem se lembrava da ultima vez que se divertirá com uma mulher, sempre Sakura estava em primeiro lugar e ele não se encontrava nem na lista dela.

"Quer saber? Na minha vida toda eu fui o bom, o compreensivo, o certinho, o justo... Hoje eu quero mais é que tudo se dane" Pensou revoltado puxando a camisa para os lados estourando todos os botões deixando todo o peitoral definido e bronzeado a mostra tendo um caminho da felicidade de pelos loiros que começava abaixo do umbigo e se perdia por dentro de sua calça. Levou as mãos aos cabelos os bagunçando e foi para o meio da pista se deixando levar pelas batidas.

Varias mulheres se sentiam atraídas pelo loiro e sempre iam de encontro com ele, todas rebolativas querendo chamar sua atenção, Naruto apenas as apertava contra si e continuava a dançar fazendo varias delas perderem o fôlego só em estar ali em seus braços, o olhar que antes era dócil e amargurado, estava frio e insensível, e elas pareciam amar isso pois cada vez chegavam mais e mais garotas porem nenhuma conseguia acompanhar seu ritmo. Sorriu gostando daquilo, gostando de dominar, de ter todas na palma de sua mão e fazer o que quiser com elas.

Encoxou uma loira que estava em sua frente e em seguida uma ruiva grudou em suas costas, ambos dançavam freneticamente, arrancando suspiros e arrepios das felizardas.

**OooOoooO**

Hinata achou o que procurava e deslizou o olhar pela multidão, achando Naruto no meio de duas mulheres que na sua opinião eram duas aproveitadoras piriguetes, sentiu o seu sangue ferver e o ciúme aflorar em seu peito... Era ela quem queria estar ali colada nele, só de pensar nisso um arrepio passou por suas costas.

"Ahh isso não vai ficar assim!", com algo na mão similar a um garfo ela foi se esgueirando sorrateiramente pelas bordas do salão até achar os fios de conexão de força das luzes, enfiou o garfo no mesmo e de repente todas as luzes se apagaram e somente a musica continuou, o salão inteiro gritou e o DJ anunciou que continuaria a musica pois no escurinho era mais gostoso. Hinata guardou o apetrecho e pegou um óculos de visão noturna o encaixou no rosto e foi a procura de Naruto, arqueou a sobrancelha em notar que a putaria estava a solta, e uma pegação geral tomou conta do lugar, deixando esses acasos para lá ela achou o loiro mais a frente e foi em sua direção.

Quando estava pertinho dele tirou e guardou os óculos, e empurrou as duas para trás e tomada por uma coragem sem igual, pousou as mãos finas na cintura definida dele, e nas pontas dos pés, ela encostou a boca no ouvido dele e sussurrou:

-Quero você há muito tempo... - Revelou seu segredo, sentindo um alivio percorrer por seu corpo enquanto o calor do corpo dele abraçava o seu carinhosamente..

Naruto estava tão desligado que nem percebeu que as luzes tinham se apagado estava de olhos fechados ainda dançando de acordo com a batida até que sentiu duas mãos finas tocarem sua pele e se arrepiou de um jeito que nunca tinha sentido antes, logo um perfume cítrico invadiu-lhe as narinas e um hálito quente beijou sua orelha o fazendo amolecer nas mãos de Hinata. Ele ouviu as palavras em uma voz doce e provocativa e seu corpo entrou em estado de tupor.

-Eu a conheço? - perguntou depois de alguns segundos meio incerto, não reconhecia aquele cheiro nem aquela voz, mas se sentia de alguma forma seguro e completo na presença feminina desconhecida.

-De muito tempo atrás...- Continuou a morena enquanto apoiava o queixo no ombro do loiro inalando todo seu perfume amadeirado e másculo, enquanto seus dedos inconscientemente desenhavam os músculos da barriga dele arrancando um suspiro do loiro..

-D-de onde?- gaguejou um pouco devido a sensação que os dedos dela lhe causavam e uma louca vontade de abraçá-la surgiu em seu intimo mas ele se segurou, estava bêbado mas sua curiosidade estava o despertando, queria saber mais daquela divindade que o fizera esquecer até mesmo Sakura.

-Me concede uma dança? Uma única dança? - suplicou ela ainda em seu ouvido, não respondendo a pergunta dele, Hinata não queria explicações nem perguntas, apenas queria senti-lo..

-S-sim... - murmurou o loiro mordiscando o lábio rendido aos pedidos da morena ficando cada vez mais embriagado pelo perfume e pelo calor do corpo dela..

Here it comes  
Our destiny (2x)

Aqui vem  
Nosso destino (2x)

Uma nova batida começou a tocar, a musica que Hinata mais gostava e aproveitando aqueles minutos únicos concedidos por Deus, ela se entregaria aquela paixão e depois o esqueceria de vez como prometera a si mesma. Ela se virou de costas para ele e encostou seu corpo no dele colocando as mãos dele em sua cintura e então ela começou a mexer de acordo a batida e Naruto a acompanhou.

O Loiro estava desnorteado, não sabia se era a bebida, se era porque estava escuro, mas aquele perfume Cítrico invadia suas narinas e o dominava, parecia que seu corpo sabia exatamente o que o dela queria.

It was written in the stars  
You and me were meant to be  
Time and space are on our side  
[Yeah...]  
Estava escrito nas estrelas  
Você e eu devemos ficar juntos  
O tempo e o espaço estão do nosso lado  
[Yeah...]

Ela sentia o corpo dele colado ao seu correspondendo a todos os seus movimentos, varias ondas de arrepios percorriam sua coluna e chegavam a sua nuca, as mãos grandes firmes e ásperas percorriam o seu corpo, tocando todo tecido, pele e cabelo exposto, a desenhando com as mãos, enquanto seu coração batia cada vez mais descompassado ela jogou a cabeça para trás curtindo o momento.

The seven seas of paradise  
We have sailed on...  
But now it`s time of growing up  
But now it`s time of growing up

Os sete mares do paraíso  
Em que nós navegamos...  
Mas agora é hora de crescer  
Mas agora é hora de crescer

O Loiro estava completamente estarrecido pelo balanço da morena, entrando completamente em sintonia com ela, ambos os corpos viraram um só, e sincronizados juntos eles sacodem de um lado para o outro, sem se importar com o resto do mundo, apenas com o agora.

Here it comes  
Here it comes  
Our destiny (2x)

qui vem  
Aqui vem  
Nosso destino (2x)

O suor já escorria, lavando ambos, eternizando o momento, os corações acelerados deixavam as bocas secas. Parecia que um era feito para o outro devido ao encaixe perfeito dos corpos.

It was written in the stars  
[Stars... Stars... Stars...  
Baby]  
Time and space are on our side  
[Side... Side... Side...  
Baby]

Estava escrito nas estrelas  
[Estrelas... Estrelas... Estrelas... Baby]  
O tempo e o espaço estão do nosso lado  
[Lado... Lado... Lado... Baby]

O loiro encostou a boca no ouvido da morena e passou a mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha dela, sussurrando palavras desconectadas, enquanto uma nova onda de arrepios deslizavam carinhosamente pelo pescoço de Hinata, de olhos fechados ela nota que as luzes voltaram , mas ela pede em uma prece silenciosa que a musica nunca acabe.

The seven seas of paradise  
We have sailed on...  
But now it`s time of growing up  
But now it`s time of growing up

Os sete mares do paraíso  
Em que nós navegamos...  
Mas agora é hora de crescer  
Mas agora é hora de crescer

Mas está logo chega ao fim, e o sonho acaba, ela se vira para ele e os orbes perolados entram em contraste com os azuis claros, ele a olha e seus lábios entreabrem aqueles olhos... Ela sorri divertida e em um movimento rápido, encosta os lábios dela nos dele em um selinho carinhoso, ela Poe a mão na frente dos olhos do loiro, e se afasta.

No momento seguinte que ele os abre, não há ve mais. Naruto ficou ali desnorteado com cara de bobo, sentindo todas as sensações que ele jamais havia sentido com qualquer mulher nem quando chegava perto de Sakura, mas o que mais lhe intrigavam era aqueles olhos, ele jurava já ter visto estes em algum lugar, e ela alegava conhecê-lo de muito tempo, depois daquele dia no baile... O BAILE! Naruto parecia que tinha levado um choque, acabara de dançar e experimentar sensações que nunca experimentara na vida... Com a mesma mulher.. Que seu melhor amigo gostava... Mas seu melhor amigo também havia roubado o que era de mais precioso... o coração de Sakura...

Confuso e aturdido olhando para os lados ele foi até uma parede e se encostou lá. Queria ir embora mas não sabia se era exatamente capaz para isso, tinha que achar o Sasuke e avisá-lo de que estava saindo, para que o moreno não se preocupasse atoa, e com esse pensamento foi atrás do moreno, ainda com a respiração arfante ele lambeu os lábios sentindo o gosto da morena e em seguida se repreendeu por isso. "Não! Naruto ela é do Sasuke. Será possível que ele não conseguia se envolver com uma mulher que fosse livre? e porque todas que ele gostava estavam relacionadas a Sasuke" Bufou com raiva sendo jogado de um lado para o outro indo de encontro a Sasuke com dificuldade.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke estava aborrecido, perdera uma musica inteira no meio daquela escuridão e pensara que nunca mais acharia sua borboleta azul novamente. Estava tão ocupado a procurando que não viu Sakura se aproximar.

-Sasuke-kun! - disse a rósea com a voz pastosa o puxando pela mão. - Vamos dançar.!

-Num quero Sakura, me solta! - falou o moreno puxando o braço aborrecido notando que a outra estava bêbada.

-Você esta procurando aquela lambisgoia né? Ela não ti merece - se descontrolou Sakura enraivecida voltando a se jogar nos braços do moreno..- Fique comigo! Eu posso dar o que você quiser Sasuke-kun... É só você pedir... - Sussurrou a rósea com a voz manhosa pegando o dedo de Sasuke e o colocando na boca.

O Moreno não pode conter o choque que percorreu o seu corpo com o contato da saliva quente da rósea com o seu dedo frio fizera ele se lembrar de certa noite, mas logo em seguida se repreendeu, seu melhor amigo a amava não podia de jeito nenhum mais contato que tivera com a rósea. Pois naquela noite se deixara levar... Entregara-se... e se arrependera friamente, com sorte ela não contara a ninguém ou isso destruiria Naruto, se culpava mortalmente por isso e a empurrou com certa delicadeza.

-Sakura... Você é desprezível, eu odeio esse seu jeito - falou o moreno voltando ao seu jeito aborrecido de sempre - Se me da licença.

A rósea ficou perplexa e seu ódio por aquela mulher inflou ainda mais iria acabar com a raça dela e seria agora. Vasculhou o salão e a encontrou se direcionando ao banheiro. virou o restinho da garrafa de vinho que possuía na mão e a jogou no chão, esta rolou pelo mesmo com um barulho mínimo em vista das batidas e se encaminhou a passos vacilantes mas decididos ao banheiro.

**OoOOoOOoOoO**

Hinata entrou no banheiro que por um milagre estava vazio, pegou uma toalha limpa e começou a enxugar o suor ainda sentindo a presença e o cheiro de Naruto sobre si, quando viu pelo espelho um par de olhos verdes enraivecidos e desfocados, fingiu que nem viu e jogou a toalha de lado começando a passar gloss rosado nos labios macios.

A Rósea estava descontrolada, tudo que queria era feri-la de todas as maneiras possíveis, sem pensar direito dominada pelo ódio ela avançou na morena empurrando esta contra a pia.

-Escuta aqui! se você pensa que vai pegar o Sasuke-kun de mim, você esta muito enganada! ELE É MEU VC OUVIU ELE É MEU LAMBISGOIA.- gritou Sakura apontando o dedo na cara da morena.

-Em primeiro lugar CALA ESSA BOCA! Você despreza quem te ama e rasteja aos pés de quem não te quer, Você é Insuportável e desprezível, sempre querendo afetar a felicidade dos outros porque você mesma é infeliz, cresce e aparece médicazinha de quinta, você nem merece que eu fique aqui gastando meu tempo com você.despresa quem te ama e se rasteja para quem não te olha.- Hinata soltou tudo que estava anos entalado em sua garganta, um alivio começava a tomar conta de seu corpo.

-ELE É MEU, SOMENTE MEU SUA VACA! QUEM É VOCÊ PARA FALAR ALGUMA COISA! QUERENDO ROUBAR O NAMORADO DAS OUTRAS - espumou a rósea enlouquecida.

-Se você não tem capacidade para segurar quem ama, não sou eu que vou te ajudar, não depois do que você fez comigo com licença. - disse a morena empurrando a médica e saindo do banheiro a passos firmes.

Sakura ficou ali parada na mescla de choque e ressentimento, flashes do passado voltaram a sua mente, ela no colégio conversando com Hinata, depois ela beijando Naruto na sorveteria e Hinata correndo e chorando. Mas logo o sentimento de culpa foi empurrado pela raiva ao se lembrar que ela tinha a coisa que Sakura mais queria o afeto de Sasuke, não perdoando Hinata a médica saiu do banheiro atras da morena, se ela queria tirar Sasuke de si como ela tirara Naruto dela do passado, ela não conseguiria. Ela própria não deixaria. Caminhou decidida e viu os cabelos negros arrepiados, passou a rumar para lá esbarrando em Ino e nem a notando.

**OoOooOoOoO**

-Pequeno Uchiha - chegou a morena por trás dele lhe pregando um falso susto.

-borboleta.. Pensei que tinhas fugido de mim novamente - Falou o moreno aliviado, enquanto envolvia o corpo dela com os braços.

Aquela cena foi o ápice de loucura para Sakura, a rósea largou a bolsa no chão e avançou para a morena pulando em cima dela arrancando a mesma dos braços de Sasuke, indo as duas para o chão.

-Eu não..- Hinata não conseguiu terminara frase pois algo veio por cima dela e a derrubou no chão, quando ela percebeu que era Sakura, deixou tudo de lado e partiu para cima da rósea também.

Sakura estava cansada de diálogos, toda sua vida ela fora sensata em nunca brigar com o Uchiha, sempre bajulá-lo e tentar convencê-lo, mas hoje ela mandara tudo isso para o alto, estava exausta desse amor que só a machucava e a maltratava e de alguma maneira queria descontar isso em Hinata como fizera no passado, no fundo sua consciência dizia que ela estava sendo mesquinha e irracional, mas ela não queria saber, queria se livrar daquela angustia de toda aquela dor, lagrimas brotavam de seus olhos e escorriam por sua face, enquanto ela arranhava cada parte do corpo de Hinata.

Hinata sentia toda raiva que emanava de Sakura, e esquecera toda a sua racionalidade e até que era espiã a tempos que queria descontar todo seu sofrimento na rósea, finalmente iria acertar suas contas com ela. Socos, beliscões, arranhões, chutes, pontapés e até mordidas.

-SAKURA! - gritou Ino aparecendo no meio da multidão, tentando puxar a amiga de cima da morena.

A confusão estava armada, a boate toda estava em volta das duas ninguém parecia saber o que realmente fazer, O DJ desligara a musica e vários seguranças se encaminhavam com dificuldade para o centro, Naruto se enfiou na roda e tentava ajudar Ino a tirar Sakura de cima da morena, Sasuke que estava em estado de choque e surpresa pareceu acordar e foi ao encontro da morena tentar tira-la dos braços de Sakura mas esta resistia bravamente.

-Sua... HYUUGA IMUNDA ELE É MEUUU! - urrou a rósea quando Naruto deu um forte puxão e conseguiu tira-la de cima de Hinata.

Fez-se um silêncio no recinto, todos os olhares foram direcionados as duas, seus estados eram lamentáveis, Sakura tinha os cabelos embaraçados e lhe faltavam alguns tufos que residiam no chão e um corte no supercílio, varias marcas roxas começaram a aparecer em seus braços e em seu pescoço, a alça do seu vestido estava rasgada e consequente disso metade do seu seio esquerdo estava a mostra, já Hinata tinha os cabelos desgrenhados, um filete de sangue escorria de sua boca e o machucado estava fazendo o lábio inferior inchar, vários arranhões marcavam a pele alva, seu vestido estava rasgado a fazendo ficar somente de sutiã e barriga de fora.

- É VC MESMA NÃO É. A DO COLEGIO, HINATA HYUUGA.. VC PENSA QUE EU ESQUECI VC MAS EU NUNCA ESQUECI DO SEU ROSTO CHOROSO E NOJENTO. - berrou a rósea apontando o dedo na cara dela

-Hyuuga?- um burburinho percorreu todo o salão.

-Cala essa boca! - sibilou Hinata friamente, Sakura tocara num ponto delicado.

-NÃO CALO NÃO, VOCÊ NÃO PASSA DE UMA BISCATE COMO SEMPRE QUE QUER ROUBAR O NAMORADO DOS OUTROS. - esbravejou a rósea fora de si sabendo que não estava com a razão.

"PAFF"

Ouviu-se um barulho de tapa, e a mão erguida de Hinata com o vergão vermelho que sobrepôs a pele branca do rosto de Sakura, explicou tudo.

-Você lava essa sua boca imunda para falar de mim, sua invejosa - falou a morena alterada era melhor sair dali antes que fizesse uma besteira.

A morena se virou de costas para a medica e saiu entre a multidão ate chegar as portas do fundo se retirou do local a passos vacilantes e a respiração arfando de odio.

*LEE* - gritou ela para o moreno.

*Hinata-san! a limousine já esta a nossa espera na esquina de baixo, estou levando Neji comigo* - informou o moreno.

Sasuke correu para a saida dos fundos e viu que a morena ja estava a vários passos de si, agora tudo meio que se encaixava, ele lembrará dela, Hyuuga Hinata de sua turma no colégio, sempre quetinha, parecia tão sem sal, sempre na dela agora ele se lembrará daqueles olhos.

-HINATA!- gritou o moreno aumentando os passos para segui-la.

Hinata ouvira Sasuke gritar seu nome e tudo que menos queria era ter que falar com o moreno, apressou o passo.

*Leee! Ele esta me seguindo se afastem mais* - ordenou a morena apreenssiva.

-HINATA! ESPERA! - voltou a gritar o moreno.

Ela diminuiu o passo propositalmente para que Lee se afasta-se mais e concequentemente Sasuke a alcançou e a segurou pelos ombros a virando para si. Com o choque inicial nenhum dos dois falou nada, então Sasuke que segurava seu palitó na mão estendeu sobre os ombros da menor cobrindo parte de sua nudez.

-Não diga nada! eu voltarei a procurá-lo - sorriu de leve a morena e lhe deu um beijo suave no canto dos labios, voltando a andar freneticamente.

-Espera Borboleta! - fez mensão de segui-la novamente mas parou ao ouvir a voz dela novamente.

-Por favor Sasuke! Preciso de um tempo... eu volto a procura-lo... pode esperar... - e ao dizer isso ela virou a esquina e a limusine estava a sua espera.

Ela entrou e deu de cara com um Lee aturdido escrevendo freneticamente em seu notebook, e um Neji com o rosto vermelho na sua pior expressão aborrecida de todas.

-Ah! Hinata-san! - exclamou Lee parando seus afazeres e se virando para a morena enquanto ordenava pra o motorista seguir para o hotel. - Você está bem?

-Sim Lee, não se preocupe - falou a morena se aconchegando no banco e so agora se lembrando que deixará sua bolsa para trás, um frio percorreu a sua barriga. - Lee a minha bolsa!

-Não se preocupe, eu a peguei, na hora em que fui segurar o Neji.....- falou o moreno meio ressentido olhando para o outro a sua frente - Me desculpe Neji mas não podia deixar você estragar o disfarce.

O moreno nada respondeu apenas observava Hinata atentamente verificando se ela estava realmente bem, pelo menos fisicamente já que mentalmente ele podia ver, a prima enfrentava uma guerra de sentimentos e emoções.

-Eu estou bem Nii-san... - falou ela com carinho percebendo que o mesmo a observava - Eu vi você com aquela morena que trabalhava no bar... - continuou ela querendo mudar de assunto.

O que pareceu dar certo já que o moreno se remexeu incomodado no banco bufando e cruzando os braços ele desviou o olhar fazendo Lee e Hinata abafarem risadinhas.

**OoOoOooO**

:Naruto arrastava Sakura para fora, enquanto ela teimava em se debater alguns paparazzis de plantão tiravam fotos bombasticas, O loiro por um momento se esqueceu da morena e se preocupara com a rósea jogando seu palitó por cima dos ombros dela para lhe esconder totalmente a nudez.

-ME LARGA NARUTO! - e lascou um tapa na cara do loiro - VOCE NÃO PERCEBE QUE EU AMO O SASUKE-KUN? EU ATÉ JA FUI PARA CAMA COM ELE! EU NUNCA CONTEI ISSO PARA NINGUÉM, MAS NOS JA DORMIMOS JUNTOS, UMA NOITE QUE SOMENTE EU ACOLHI ELE! É É VERDADE - gritava alucinada - SEU AMIGUINHO NUNCA TI CONTOU ISSO?

Ouviu-se um "OHHH" geral e todos os olhares foram direcionados a Sasuke que acabara de voltar de onde tinha deixado a morena, e ficara olhando perplexo para Sakura a fuzilando com o olhar.

-MENTIRA! - gritou o loiro olhando incrédulo para o moreno e para a rósea enquanto sentia a face ficar quente e ardida devido ao tapa que recebera de Sakura.- Diz que é mentira.. Sasuke...

Sasuke não sabia o que responder ao seu melhor amigo apenas ficara o olhando, sentia a boca seca e seu coração apertar, sabia que esse dia chegaria mas não queria que fosse desse jeito,não queria perder Naruto..

-Naruto.. eu posso explicar... - tentou o moreno chegar perto do loiro.

:Mas este repeliu seu toque com brusquidão e ele pode ver nos olhos do loiro o que jamais havia visto, odio por si, odio mortal que inalava de si.

-Não chega perto de mim... Sabe Sasuke eu o considerava como um irmão... agora você não passa de um nada para mim nem você nem ela - falou se virando para Sakura e saiu do meio da multidão a passos vacilantes.

Sasuke encarou Sakura com um odio mortal e a mesma retribuiu com intenssidade.

-Você maguou a pessoa mais importante para mim... nunca mais me dirija a palavra... - e saiu.

Sakura sentiu as lagrimas invadirem seus olhos, e sentiu dois braços finos a puxando para fora dali, apenas se deixou levar em meio a toda aquela falação e flash, Ino a colocou no carro e saiu cantando pneu, nervosa e aflita observava :sakura pelo canto dos olhos.

-Sakura! está louca! amanha estará em todos os jornais, sua reputação ira cair, que bafão amiga, que bafão! - falava a loira fazendo algumas ligações.

Sakura apenas ficara jogada no banco, sua cabeça duia muito e ela so queria ir para casa, abraçou os joelhos.

**OooOoOoo**

Os espiões chegaram ao hotel e foram direto para o seu andar, estavam exaustos e ligeiramente bebados, Lee se despediu dos primos e Neji levou Hinata ao seu quarto.

-Tem certeza de que esta bem Hinata? - perguntou preocupado.

-Sim Nii-san... não se preocupe... boa noite - falou a morena se colocando para dentro do apartamento.

-Esta bem... qualquer coisa me chame... - falou o moreno se distanciando

Ela trancou a porta e foi direto para o banheiro tirando os sapatos pelo caminho, apoiou-se na pia e olhou seu estado no espelho, seu lábio inferior estava inchado e arroxeado seus cabelos totalmente bagunçados, retirou o palito de Sasuke e o deixou cair no chão, seus braços e pescoço continha marcas roxas e arranhões, bufou irritada retirando os resto que um dia fora um lindo vestido , se direcionou ao barzinho e pegou um balde de gelo levando o mesmo de volta para o banheiro enrolou alguns cubos em uma toalha e colocou na boca enquanto ligava a banheira, sentou-se a borda da mesma e colocou alguns sais de banho, e afundou na banheira cobrindo ate a cabeça depois de alguns minutos submersa ela se ergue e largou o gelo de lado passando a ensaboar toda a sua pele sentindo ela arder devido aos arranhões abertos.

Esfregou seu corpo lembrando-se do toque e Naruto por ele, e se arrepiou fechando os olhos apoiando a nuca na borda da banheira, ficou ali sonhando durante meia hora, e ate que viu a ponta dos dedos enrugadas ela se levantou e saiu da banheira, espalhando água pelo azulejo, se enrolou em uma toalha felpuda e se jogou na cama, devido ao seu cansaço, dormiu quase que instantaneamente em um sono profundo e sem sonhos.

OoOoOoOOoOOoo

¹ kami-sama: é Deus em japones

A musica é DJ Hopkins feat Samara – Destiny

Ai esta o quinto capitulo

Ai gente por favor me perdoe por todos os erros ortográficos eu meio que postei com pressa, pois eu estou muito atarefada e eu não queria deixar vocês mais uma semana sem o cap.

Obrigada a todas as pessoas que me escrevem, eu espero que vocês gostem *-*

Até a próxima

Ahh sim já estou escrevendo o cap 6 :


	7. Em fim a missao

Capitulo 6: A missão

_Sakura estava em um lugar escuro e sem vida, olhava desesperada para os lados e não via nada a não ser a negritude do local, apenas ouvia as batidas do seu coração, descompassadas e altas, ressoando em seus ouvidos, Sentia um aperto no peito que parecia sufocá-la aos poucos. De repente no meio daquela escuridão, cenas de sua vida começaram a passar rapidamente como um filme antigo, mas nenhuma delas continha uma Sakura realmente feliz, sempre uma garota mimada querendo destruir a felicidade dos outros por não possuir a sua própria._

_Lagrimas cristalinas tomaram conta dos orbes verdes e lavaram o belo rosto, de repente tudo voltou a ficar escuro e ela ouvia passos, passos calmos e suaves em sua direção, um feixe de luz atingiu o rosto do individuo, era Sasuke com um olhar mais duro e mais frio que ela jamais vira._

_-Você magoou a pessoa mais importante para mim Sakura – Ele cuspiu as palavras com ódio- ... Nunca mais dirija a palavra a mim outra vez._

_Aquelas palavras ditas naquela forma atingiram Sakura em cheio em seu peito, ficou desnorteada as lagrimas embaçando a vista já turva._

_-Não... Sasuke não... Não foi por mal - tentou se explicar a medica mas fora em vão ._

_O moreno não lhe deu ouvidos apenas virou as costas e saiu andando. Em seguida o cenário mudou, Sakura estava sentada em um pasto verde em baixo de uma arvore frondosa de copa larga e a brisa morna balançava as folhas e a relva de um lado para o outro enquanto o sol la em cima iluminava tudo, era tudo belíssimo a calmaria do local parecia zombar da tristeza que ela exalava.._

_-Sabe.. Sakura-chan.. Eu sempre te amei.. Em toda minha vida... Você esteve em primeiro lugar... - falou o loiro com a voz rouca e ressentida._

_Sakura virou para o dono da voz que era Naruto, os olhos opacos tristes e sem vida, ele próprio estava cabisbaixo, todo aquele ar alegre e contagiante desaparecera,, os cabelos baixos e oleosos, olheiras profundas e roupas rasgadas feito farrapos._

_-Naruto.. - fez menção de tocá-lo mais o loiro repeli seu toque._

_-Agora quem não quer mais nada sou eu... Chega de sofrer por alguém que nem me da valor!- explodiu o loiro a olhando-a com raiva fazendo o cenário mudar._

_De repente Sakura estava sendo levada por uma onda do mar a correnteza a puxava cada vez mais para o fundo, ela estendia a mão para Naruto e para Sasuke e esses ficavam apenas a observando se afogar, ela tentou gritar mais sua voz não saia e sua boca enchia cada vez mais de água, mas seus lábios formavam apenas dois nomes.. Sasuke... Naruto..._

-SASUKE! NARUTO!- levantou de um sobre-salto colocando as mãos sobre o peito, enquanto seu coração batia acelerado e sua respiração entrecortava sua narina chegando a doer devido a força que fazia para respirar.

-Sakura?- chamou uma voz familiar e Ino apareceu na porta do quarto com uma cara assustada.

A rósea olhou para a loira e depois desviou o olhar para o quarto, sua cabeça doía muito, mas sua respiração já começava a se normalizar passado o susto, estava sonhando, de repente flashs da noite anterior passaram por sua cabeça.

-Tome! - disse a loira trazendo um analgésico e um copo d'água para a medica tomar.

-Como cheguei aqui?- perguntou à rósea enquanto se acomodava na cama e tomava o comprimido sentindo a cabeça latejar.

-Bem... Eu te coloquei no carro e você acabou apagando enquanto vínhamos para ca - a loira falava mansa parecia estar receosa de alguma coisa - ai quando chegamos aqui... o segurança te trouxe para cima.

-Humm...- Sakura fitou Ino... A conhecia muito bem para saber quando alguma coisa estava acontecendo - Que foi Ino? – perguntou sem rodeios.

-Ah...- exclamou a loira suspirando – Você vai acabar descobrindo mesmo . – disse rendida enquanto pegava o controle da televisão que possuía defronte a cama e a ligou..

"Ocorreu ontem um barraco por assim dizer envolvendo varias celebridades de Tokyo como Uchiha Sasuke o rei do império Uchiha, Uzumaki Naruto chefe de segurança dos Uchiha e também seu melhor amigo, a Medica renomada Haruno Sakura e a recente borboleta azul onde sua verdadeira identidade foi descoberta! Não percam o noticiário das oito"

Ino se virou para a rósea que via o noticiário com desgosto..

-E não é só isso.. - falou a loira mudando de canal.

Fotos suas eram mudadas com freqüência totalmente bêbada e berrando com a legenda

"REVELACAO BOMBASTICA: MEDICA DORME COM O DONO DAS EMPRESAS UCHIHAS

A medica Haruno Sakura revelou ontem a noite em frente a boate badden famosa por seus escândalos, que dormira com o empresário Uchiha Sasuke, onde parece que sem duvida o seu chefe de segurança teve um acesso de ciumes, se eles tem um triangulo amoroso ou não descubram hoje com entrevistas exclusivas de testemunhas..."

-Chega Ino! – Suspirou a rósea interrompendo a repórter e se jogou para trás colocando o travesseiro sobre o rosto..

Tudo que mais queria naquele momento era sumir, abrir um buraco no chão e se afundar, para que ninguém a notasse... Ate que ponto chegara com esse jeito doentio...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata_ estava em uma sacada olhando o nascer do sol, quando um braço forte e bronzeado envolveu sua cintura a colando no outro corpo presente, uma boca carnuda e macia começava a beijar seu pescoço sem pudor enquanto a outra m_ã_o livre do rapaz massageava sua coxa suavemente pela abertura da camisola fina de cetim, deslizando pela pele alva ate chegar na calcinha fina de renda massageando sua intimidade com leveza._

_A morena se derreteu e se entregou aquelas caricias, sentindo suas pernas fraquejarem ela se rendeu a ele, os dois braços a pegaram no colo e a deitaram na cama de lençóis vermelhos de linho, um raio de sol bateu no rosto do amante e revelou em ser Naruto, com seu sorriso sedutor e seus olhos azuis brilhantes._

_O loiro se encaixou entre as pernas da morena e remexia lentamente para que ela sentisse sua ere_ção_ através das roupas finas, ele segurava seus pulsos no alto de sua cabeça e lhe mordicava os lábios a seduzindo a provocando cada vez mais a deixando estarrecida_

_Hinata mal acreditava no que lhe acontecia fechava os olhos arqueando o corpo sentindo cada pelo de seu corpo em p_é_ desejando que aquele momento não acabasse nunca, a cada rosar de pele, a cada beijo, a cada caricia, ela sorria feliz em fim estava onde queria..._

_Hinata! Hinata!_

_Ouviu chamar seu nome e abriu os olhos mais os lábios de Naruto não estavam se mexendo estes apenas lhe sorriam, e lhe deram um selinho que parecia mais uma despedida._

_-Hinata! Hinata!_

_Ela ouviu de novo de repente toda aquela cena ficou difusa e Naruto desapareceu._

_*Hi_nata!* - ouvia Lee chamar insistentemente seu nome em seu ouvido.

Ela acordou olhando para os lados meio assustada, estava sozinha na cama de hotel, com os cabelos bagunçados, os lençóis revirados, e... sua calcinha estava completamente úmida!

Corou furiosamente e fechou as pernas que se encontravam abertas.

-*Hinata! *- chamou a voz impasiente.

-*S-sim*- respondeu gaguejante.

*Desça para tomar café da manha na piscina tem alguém quem eu quero que vocês conheçam*

*T-tá* - respondeu Hinata tirando a escuta do ouvido e voltando a se deitar "Não acredito era um sonho" " tudo não passara de um sonho, parecia tão real... cada rosar de pele, cada toque...cada beijo..."DROGA!" praguejou a morena, se levantando e indo para o banheiro, a sensações do sonho ainda estavam presentes em seu corpo e mente, teria que tomar uma ducha gelada para refrescar de todo aquele calor que Naruto lhe proporcionava.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke passara à noite em claro, sentado na confortável poltrona de luxo em sua cobertura de fronte as janelas escancaradas que revelavam o bonito nascer do sol.

Ele precisava de ar puro, mas quanto mais tentava puxar o ar mais sufocado parecia ficar, um copo de whisky com duas pedrinhas de gelo jazia ao lado de uma garrafa vazia em cima de uma mesinha.

Ele suspirou resignado ainda com os ocorridos da noite anterior vividos em sua mente, Sakura chorando e revelando seus momentos íntimos, Naruto o odiando, e a borboleta azul Hyuuga Hinata...

Passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos negros e bagunçados tentando achar uma solução, um caminho para si. De repente ter o império Uchiha em suas mãos já não era mais tão divertido, sentia que faltava algo mais para si... Pensou em Hinata... Ela era muito interessante mais não era por ela que seu coração batia mais forte.

Seus pensamentos se foram para uma rósea sorridente muito diferente da Sakura que conheciam... A mais ou menos um ano atrás...

**FLASH BACK ON.**

**Sasuke estava em seu apartamento totalmente entediado, Naruto não estava por perto para poder pertuba-lo, não tinha mais nada para fazer nas empresas, resolveu então ir dar uma volta, não iria de carro iria a p**é** a um barzinho ali perto.**

**Caminhava pelas ruas, distraído, camuflado na massa de gente que saiam de seus trabalhos e voltavam para suas casas, gostava disso as vezes, de ficar livre dos paparazzi's, de respirar e ser normal como todos os outros.**

**Parou de frente a um barzinho que muitas pessoas ignoravam, podia ouvir o som de jazz abafado de la de dentro, parecia um local perdido no tempo entre as tecnologias e costumes japoneses. Interessado pelo local adentrou, não possuía muitas pessoas ali algumas poucas rareando o lugar curtindo a musica.**

**Ele se dirigiu ao balcão, pediu uma dose generosa de campari e ficou a fitar a bonita cantora japonesa que cantava em ingles, musicas antigas de jazz em cima de um pequeno palco com sua banda.**

**Sasuke deixou um sorriso ladino e discreto escapar de seus lábios, estava gostando daquilo, suspirou aliviado bebericando a bebida vermelha feito sangue, não reparando em um par de olhos verdes que o fitava.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Sakura estava ali no barzinho que mais gostava, ali era gostoso não era reconhecida, não era nada, apenas mais uma jovem apreciadora de musica estrangeira, ali podia ser ela mesma, longe dos plantões e cirurgias dos hospitais longe dos holofotes, longe de Sasuke Uchiha seu martírio.**

**Bebia o restinho de seu coquitel metropolitan uma bebida espessa na cor salmão com gosto adocicada, ate que seu olhar varreu pelo barzinho e se deparou com o Uchiha, quase que ela cuspiu tudo que tinha na boca, o que ele estava fazendo ali?**

**Será possível que nem querendo ela se livra dele, passou a fita-lo, estava com uma calma sem igual como nunca vira antes, ele estava ali parado apreciando a cantora, meio distraído e podia jurar que vira ate um sorriso.**

**Sua vontade era de se aproximar, mas ela não iria, provavelmente o moreno a xingaria e a chutaria como sempre então ela se arrastou como quem não quer nada ate o balcão pedindo outra bebida igual distraída tentando fingir que não vira o moreno.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Uma presença feminina encostou-se ao balcão no seu lado, contudo parecia não notá-lo se virou e deparou-se com Sakura, arqueando as sobrancelhas pela rósea não o notar ficou a observá-la, ela parecia menos irritante do que antes, no rosto uma expressão serena e nos olhos um brilho diferente. Resolveu chamá-la.**

**-Sakura?- chamou ele.**

**A rósea se virou e arqueou as sobrancelhas róseas.**

**-Sasuke- fingiu surpresa- ora ora você e a ultima pessoa que eu esperaria encontrar aqui.**

**-Pois é...- pela primeira vez ele não soube o que conversar com ela, pois sempre a repelia com hostilidades e hoje ela parecia ser tão simples e tão encantadora ao mesmo tempo.**

**Ela remexeu a bebida e tomou duas goladas.**

**-Para uma medica ate que você bebe bem- falou ele surpreso.**

**-Eu as aprecio apenas... Quando estou de folga do hospital... Não e porque sou medica que sou também puritana- deu de ombros sorrindo, era primeira conversa descente que tinha com Sasuke fazia anos.**

**-Tem bom gosto... metropolitan...- falou o moreno enquanto desviava o olhar para a cantora que tinha dado uma pausa para tomar água.**

**-Sexy in the bitch ainda e a minha preferida depois do Martini- falou a rósea enquanto sorria de leve.**

**Um belíssimo sorriso... "Ta louco Sasuke? Naruto a ama... e depois você sempre a achou irritante, não e porque vocês estão tendo uma conversa civilizada que ela se tornou tão interessante"**

**-Hummm sou mais um White Horse - falou convicto voltando à atenção em sua bebida.**

**-Apreciador de whisky`s – falou vagamente –Eu gosto dessa cantora – disse virando o olhar para a mo**ç**a do palco. **

**-Não sabia que apreciava jazz...- falou o moreno a olhando.**

**-Esse lugar me traz paz...- Deu novamente de ombros a rósea.**

**-Notei isso quando entrei aqui...**

**-Você aceita Dançar Sasuke?- perguntou ela o fitando com interesse ao ouvir uma nova melodia começar a tocar.**

**E pela primeira vez ele notou que ela não estava usando o prefixo kun, Prestou atenção no semblante da mulher em sua frente como se a visse pela primeira vez possuía um belo sorriso nos belos lábios rosados como cerejas, olhos em tom de verde esmeralda brilhavam intensamente, os cabelos soltos em cachos bonitos nas pontas, davam o arremate ao seu rosto. O belo vestido de cetim cinza caia-lhe como uma luva em seu corpo sinuoso de curvas e formas.**

**-Bem... Depois que uma garota me convida ficaria feio recusar- falou ele se levantando e lhe oferecendo a m**ã**o.**

**Sakura não pode deixar de alargar seu sorriso ficara apreensiva com a demora da resposta dele.. Afinal o que estava acontecendo? Sasuke nunca brincava na sua frente... E ainda aceitou o seu pedido de dança? O mundo estava acabando? Ou deus finalmente tinha sorrido para si... Aceitou a m**ã**o de bom grado e se levantou também apreciando a oportunidade única..**

**-E o que trás o renomado Uchiha Sasuke a um lugar simples como esse?- perguntou carismática enquanto o moreno a embalava nos braços a conduzindo.**

**-Talvez o mesmo que você!- exclamou misterioso e ela pode ver um sorriso que nunca tinha visto nos lábios finos do moreno.**

**Aquele sentimento subiu em seu corpo e a arrepiou, ela soltou um pequeno suspiro e desviou o olhar apoiando o rosto em seu ombro.**

**Estava extasiada, nunca havia tido uma noite tão maravilhosa, e ainda mais com Sasuke, agora realmente tinha toda a certeza do mundo que o amava... Não queria que aquela noite acabasse nunca... Beberam mais algumas vezes e a cantora anunciou a ultima musica da noite e a rósea sentiu pesar no coração.**

**Sasuke gostou muito daquilo, daqueles toques, daquela Dan**ç**a, das conversas, seu estomago revirou ao ouvir que o estabelecimento iria fechar e ele não gostou, não queria se separar dela agora, sua presença era tão reconfortante, tão segura, o deixava completo. Não soube se era pela bebida ou pelo impulso.**

**-Você... Você gostaria de ir ao meu apartamento?- As palavras escaparam de seus lábios.**

**Pega de surpresa ela demorou um pouco de assimilar a pergunta, mas logo seu coração deu um salto e respondeu meio gaguejante.**

**-A-aceito- disse em um pequeno sorriso.**

**Foram andando aos tropeços e risadas no meio das ruas ao apartamento dele, chegando la ele abriu a porta e ofereceu que a mo**ç**a adentrasse. **

**Sem pestanejar ela entrou e ele trancou a porta em suas costas. **

**-Sente-se, não ligue a bagunça vou pegar algo para bebermos- falou ele enquanto ia ate o barzinho na sala de estar e pegava duas taças de Martini.**

**Ela retirou o casado que estava usando por cima do vestido e o jogou a um canto se sentando no estofado macio, cruzando as belas pernas, as deixando a mostra pelo corte lateral do vestido.**

**-Tome- ofereceu a ta**ç**a a ela que aceitou sorrindo.**

**-A bebida que mais gosto... por acaso esta me cantando Sasuke Uchiha- debochou a rósea enquanto encostava o cristal fino aos lábios e bebericava a bebida.**

**-Se assim você deseja entender... Luzes – Ele pronunciou e as luzes se abaixaram tornando o clima mais romântico.**

**Os lábios estavam próximos, as respirações tocavam delicadamente um ao rosto do outro, o desejo era nítido em ambos os olhares, os corações acelerados quase poderiam ser ouvidos, o silêncio reinou trazendo certa apreensão, a rósea se aproximou vacilante e ele não a retraiu, ela fechou os orbes e ele a beijou.**

**No começo um beijo calmo e suave que aos poucos foi se tornando lascivo e selvagem, ambos largaram as taças que seguravam, e estas esparramaram a bebida transparente no tapete felpudo e rolaram para o lado sem quebrar.**

**Sakura inclinou o corpo para frente e Sasuke a ergueu colocando a rósea em seu colo, ela depositou uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo. As mãos se desenhavam com ardor um querendo tocar o outro mais afundo explorar e conhecer os amantes. **

**As bocas exploravam uma as outras com voracidade trazendo a tona todo amor retraído, Sasuke deitou a rósea enquanto se encaixava por cima dela, desgrudando de seus doces lábios e percorrendo o pescoço alvo da mulher em seu domínio arrancando gemidos e palavras desconexadas da mesma, abrindo o vestido dela e lhe sugando um dos seios enquanto massageava o outro deixando os mamilos intumescidos, a mo**ç**a arfou arqueando as costas enquanto seus dedos finos passavam pelos cabelos e nuca do rapaz indo em rumo a sua camisa, sem paciência ela puxou as duas extremidades e arrebentou os botões que ricochetearam pela sala fazendo o moreno sorrir divertido.**

**Aproveitando os momentos de distração ele arrancou o vestido e o jogou no chão, enquanto Sakura partia em direção ao zíper de sua calça, deixando que esta deslizasse também para o chão.**

**A mo**ç**a fez menção de tocá-lo mais ele a repeliu voltando a capturar seus lábios em um beijo ainda mais ousado, enquanto sua mão largava o belo seio e ia deslizando por sua barriga ate tocar seu intimo por cima da calcinha, e a moça arfou entre o beijo, ele continuou a massageá-la.-**

**-Sasuke!- exclamou a rósea interrompendo o beijo implorando.**

**-Shhh...-ele pediu silencio enquanto se livrava de ambas as peças intimas e se aninhava entre as pernas da rósea.**

**A cabeça de seu membro roçou na entrada da cavidade úmida da menor, e ele a olhou com carinho, coisa que ela nunca tinha visto ele olhar nem com as outras, e com um sorriso ele a penetrou, com força e com luxuria fazendo o grito a menor ecoar pelo apartamento.**

**Juntos se amaram em um vai e vem frenético ate que ambos chegassem ao clímax e Sasuke desabasse na curva do pescoço da rósea ambos com a respiração acelerada e o coração descompassado.**

**Ele a puxou para o chão e a aninhou em seus braços, deitados no tapete da sala, Sasuke viu o amanhecer, e junto com ele recobrando todos os seus sentidos e seus sentimentos, olhou para baixo e viu a bela mulher adormecida em seu ombro e com um suspiro mordiscou o lábio pensando no tamanho da besteira que fez. **

**FIM DO FLASH BACK.**

Desde então tinha a repelido-a e a humilhado, fingirá que fora só uma noite qualquer, tudo por Naruto pois sabia que o loiro a amava com todo coração e não podia fazer isso com ele... Hilário como no fundo tudo foi em vão... No final perdera os dois...

Levantou-se com brusquidão e jogou a mesinha ao chão fazendo com que a garrafa e o copo se partissem, em cima do tapete que dormira com ela... E La ele pode ver a mancha de Martini que ele nunca tivera a coragem de mandar tirar...

Tateou os bolsos e achou no interno o que procurava um maço de cigarros mentolado velho e amassado, pegou um e acendeu com os dedos tremendo se voltou para a janela...

Maldita hora que dormira com Sakura... Maldita hora que se apaixonara por ela..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata se encaminhava para a piscina do hotel, a área de lazer do mesmo era gigantesca, as piscinas se encontravam de um lado, tinham três grandes, uma rasa, uma funda e uma aquecida com ondas, varias cadeiras de praias brancas com estofados amarelos e laranjas emolduravam as piscinas, e as mesinhas com seus guarda-sóis coloridos davam mais vivacidade ao local.

A morena trajava um maio de grife com as costas nuas com um desenho na frente deixando as laterais da barriga e o umbigo a mostra, por cima um robe de praia de seda branco transparente, um chapéu de abas largas e uns óculos escuros quadrados davam um toque final no charme.

Ela pode avistar Lee de longe trajando seu habitual conjunto verde e não pode deixar de sorrir Lee não mudava. Ele estava com um Notebook e óculos escuros e conversava alegremente com uma moça que estava de costas para Hinata fazendo com que a morena não a reconhecesse.

-Hinata-san – Lee se manifestou enquanto a morena se aproximava.

-Oii Lee- respondeu ela animada se sentando em uma cadeira vazia.

-Você esta nas capas novamente - falou ele lhe entregando três revistas diferente, tendo ela e Sakura na primeira capa, e nas outras duas Sakura, Sasuke e Naruto, abriu as revistas e passou a ler as manchetes estava tão absorta lendo que ate esqueceu-se da mo**ç**a ao seu lado. Foi folheando ate acha uma manchete que não lhe agradou nem um pouco uma foto de Sakura berrando e tinha a seguinte frase escrita "EU DORMI COM ELE SEU IDIOTA, ELE NÃO LHE CONTOU?"... "Naruto".. Pensou estarrecida engolindo em seco a raiva que sentiu de Sakura naquele momento, segurou a revista com certa força que ia parti-la ao meio.

- Hinata-san Esta aqui é Mitashi Tenten! - falou o moreno despertando a Hyuuga de seus devaneios, e esta se virou para a mulher de madeichas castanhas como chocolates.

Hinata parou um estante no tempo, e flash de seu passado retornaram em sua mente, até esquecera no exato momento Naruto Sakura e Sasuke e se focou em Tenten,.

-Hinata? - falou a morena com empolgação se levantando e abraçando a de cabelos negros.

-Tenten!- a morena retribuiu com um grande sorriso a abraçando também.

-Eu não posso acreditar!- falou a morena de odangos nos cabelos empolgada- Eu bem que desconfiava.

Lee olhava tudo com um sorriso divertido enquanto Hinata não escondia sua surpresa e Tenten seu entusiasmo.

-Tenten é fotografa e é minha amiga de anos, ela sabe o que somos, foi quando ela me viu com você e me ligou perguntando se você era Hinata Hyuuga eu falei que sim, e ela disse que era sua amiga de infância... Ela ira nos ajudar.

Hinata não podia acreditar Tenten sempre a ajudara no colégio ate que ela decidira ir embora, mas ficara tão surpresa de reencontrá-la que nem sabia como agir.

-Bem! Tenho que ir! Tenho que falar com Neji. Eu pedi para ele descer mais ele não veio então.. vou deixá-las a vontade garotas, - disse Lee se levantando e levantando o polegar para elas - até mais.

-E.. estranho... - se pronunciou Hinata..

Era realmente estranho mais a outra parecia não achar envolver novamente Hinata em um abraço e sorriu divertida.

-Eu nem posso realmente acreditar que é você... faz tanto tempo - falou a morena maior a apertando. - você sumiu e não deixou noticias e agora a oito anos depois eu te reencontro e você puxa... Você esta de arrasar... Não se parece nada com aquela Hinata medrosa que gaguejava antes... Imagina... Você é a ultima pessoa que eu pensaria que se tornaria espiã.

Hinata sorriu de leve para a morena a observando, ela não havia mudado muita coisa, mas tinha uma aparência mais sofrida os odangos em cada lado da cabeça continuavam ali, os olhos cor de chocolate contrastavam com a pele levemente bronzeada pelo sol.

-Desculpe o meu jeito... Nem temos mais a mesma intimidade... Eu fiquei feliz em saber que você estava bem - falou a morena meio desconcertada se afastando da outra.

-Ah! imagine, me desculpe você Tenten... É que eu fiquei realmente chocada, mas já passou- falou a morena sorrindo. – E ai o que tem feito,?- disse Hinata interessada chamando o garçom pedindo duas ta;as de suco de laranja e algumas torradas.

-Eu? Ahh... Nada demais, me tornei fotografa... Adoro apreciar as belezas que se escondem por este mundo.., Mas minha arte é pouca reconhecida, você sabe o mundo de hoje só quer saber de desastre e fofocas da vida alheia e tecnologia, faço alguns bicos como paparazzi e bartenders...- disse dando de ombros não parecendo muito feliz com isso mas bebericou o seu suco.

E isso não passou despercebido pela morena de orbes claros, era engraçado como o destino estava colocando todo o seu passado a tona, como se Hinata não tivesse escolha e tinha que viver aquilo, ela sorriu de leve e pegou na mão da morena se levantando.

-Como sabe sobre mundo espião?- perguntou ansiosa bebendo seu suco e passando geléia na torrada.

-Bem... Meti-me em uma encrenca no passado e Lee que e um amigo da minha família me ajudou, sempre mantive segredo e sempre o ajudei quando ele pedia, eu gosto disso de um pouco de aventura- Falou sinceramente olhando a Hyuuga com carinho.-Sabe depois de você nunca tive uma melhor amiga...

Hinata a fitou com curiosidade, e lhe sorriu, apesar de tudo, dos anos, do modo como fora embora, alguém pelo menos estava feliz com seu retorno e ela gostou disso.

-O que vai fazer hoje?- Disse Hinata se levantando de supetão assustando a morena.

-E-eu?- gaguejou a outra fitando a menor meio assustada- Na-nada demais.

-Então você vai ter que passar o dia inteiro comigo, estou precisando relaxar e da companhia de uma amiga, e ai você me poe a par de tudo que aconteceu aqui - falou a morena pegando na mão da outra e a puxando em direção ao hotel sem nem esperar resposta..

Ambas subiram em direção ao apartamento de Hinata, Tenten ficou encantada com tanto glamour e luxo em um lugar só assim que entrou no local.

-Uau:! Isso é que é quarto maneiro - disse por fim se sentando na cama Box de casal macia..

Hinata riu e abriu seu closet, deixando a mostra varias roupas caríssimas e elegantes, ficou parada pensando o que vestir e se virou para a outra morena, ela usava uma simples calça jeans com uma blusa de mangas branca e um tênis surrado, Hinata ergueu a sobrancelha.

-O que? – Perguntou Tenten meio insegura enquanto Hinata a puxava e a colocava de pé em frente ao espelho.

-Você não acha que vou deixar você sair assim comigo, acha?- falou a morena começando a vasculhar o guarda-roupas.

-Ah! Hinata, não se incomode! - falou a morena meio sem jeito olhando para si mesma.

-imagina! - disse Hinata tirando uma braçada de roupas e jogando na cama, logo colocou o dedo no queixo e a outra mão na cintura- vamos ver... Tire as roupas para eu ver suas medidas.

A de odangos ficou desconcertada e passou a retirar as roupas por fim ficou com apenas o seu conjunto simples de lingerie, cruzando os braços. Hinata tirou o seu chapéu e jogou sua saída, sentando-se na cama passou a analisá-la de cima abaixo.

Logo pegou um conjunto composto por uma calça jeans escura de lycra de boca bem justa , uma blusinha frente única azul de seda com estampa de flores de cerejeiras em uma extremidade e um sapato de salto médio com plata-forma na frente na cor gelo.

-Vamos se vista!- Disse Hinata sorrindo enquanto a morena passava a se vestir.

- Ficou perfeita! - sorriu Hinata ao ver a surpresa da morena e a virou para o espelho.

Tenten ficou surpresa em ver a sua imagem refletida daquele jeito, ela nunca ligara muito para moda e beleza, sempre fora ao natural, mas não podia negar que algumas roupas e acessórios simples lhe caíssem bem. Tenten não sentia vontade de fazer compras pois nunca tivera uma amiga de verdade depois de Hinata e sentia a felicidade invadi-la de uma forma que nem sabia como agradecer..

-Agora o toque final.. - falou Hinata puxando os dois odangos fazendo com que os cabelos chocolates caíssem como duas cascatas onduladas nos ombros e costas da morena.

Hinata espalhou os fios com as mãos para que eles se igualassem, e foi até a sua caixa de maquiagens e pegou um blush pêssego e um brilho labial translúcido e um rimel marrom, passou na morena e a deixou perfeita.

Tenten se admirou no espelho e deu uma pequena volta.

-Estou irreconhecível! - falou divertida.

-Claro que não, eu só despertei o que estava adormecido! - riu-se Hinata enquanto alguém batia na porta de seu quarto.

-Quem é? - perguntou a morena.

-Sou eu Hinata.. - ouviu-se uma voz grave abafada pela porta.

-Ah Neji pode entrar - falou a morena sorrindo.

O primo empurrou a porta e entrou indo direto ao quarto quando levantou os orbes perolados e deu de cara com um mar de chocolate, ele parou de supetão e ficou anestesiado, seu corpo simplesmente havia dormido. Ele quase não a reconhecera a fotografa do bar...Estava belíssima, ficou meio abobado.

Hinata arqueou a sobrancelha e um sorriso divertido passou por seus lábios ao ver a reação dos dois.

-Neji esta e a minha amiga de muitos anos Tenten... E este é meu primo Neji.. Mas me parece que vocês já se conhecem... - falou a morena se divertindo.

-Ah... Ontem... No bar... Como vai?- ergueu a mão a morna para ele.

O moreno abaixou o olhar para a Mao estendida em sua frente.

-Desculpem.. Pensei que estava sozinha.. Volto mais tarde - e se virando saiu do quarto deixando Tenten e sua mão plantada.

Tenten sentiu um gelo percorrê-la e seu estomago afundar, estava se sentindo uma idiota, porem Hinata ria abertamente deixando a morena levemente aborrecida..

-Não se preocupe isto e sinal que ele gostou de você- Falou sorrindo voltando a atenção a seu guarda-roupas. – mas o que foi aqueles olhares em...

Tenten desviou o olhar tentando não corar e passou a narrar desde o primeiro momento que vira Neji na festa de mascaras, Hinata apenas ria e meneava a cabeça, achava aquilo ótimo, finalmente o primo iria seguir a vida e ser feliz.. Ainda mais com uma pessoa maravilhosa.

Ja vestida de uma calça jeans legging clara um tomara que caia vermelho e sandálias de salto fino da mesma cor, se penteou e se maquiou pegando sua bolsa, foi ate aporta e ficou esperando Tenten...

-Er... onde vamos...? - perguntou a morena incerta.

-Como assim? Fazer compras é claro! - falou a outra divertida empurrando esta para fora do apartamento.

Hinata foi até a portaria do hotel pegou um taxi para cidade precisava se distrair com uma amiga e Tenten fora a sua salvação, passaram a manhã toda se divertindo em vários lugares, tomaram café da manha em uma cafeteria famosa, compraram sapatos, bolsas e acessórios e quando menos se deram conta já eram meio dia e meia o sol estava forte no céu e elas decidiram dar uma pausa para almoçarem.

Tenten era simples mais muito extrovertida e corajosa, sempre batia as coisas de frente,sua aparência de batalhadora não deixava para menos, a vida dela não era tão afortunada mais sempre tinha o que queria com muito esforço e Hinata admirará isso, no passado sempre quisera ser forte como Tenten, pois a mesma sempre a defendia de tudo e de todos na escola.

Pararam em um restaurante chique e pegaram uma mesa, deixando as sacolas nas cadeiras vazias elas suspiraram olhando o cardápio.

-Vamos pedir um prato executivo? - Disse Hinata olhando o cardápio se interessando muito pela decoração dos pratos que via nas fotos ilustrativas.

-Por mim tudo bem... Eu nunca comi aqui mesmo... - Disse Tenten olhando ao redor e imaginando o quão caro seriam as coisas por ali.

-Você bebe?- perguntou a morena de orbes perolados para a outra.

Tenten arqueou a sobrancelha e um sorriso ladino apareceu em seu semblante, Hinata não entendeu e ficou a observá-la.

-Não?- perguntou incerta devido a expressão da outra.

-Bebo sim! E que você não parece nada com a Hinata de antes... Você era tão certinha, meiga e doce... É estranho... - falou a outra com os olhos cor de chocolate levemente perdidos no tempo.

Hinata fechou o cardápio, e pediu ao garçom uma barca executiva e uma garrafinha de sake.

-E isso é ruim? - falou Hinata olhando para qualquer outro ponto que não fosse Tenten.

-Não! Claro que não... Desculpe Hinata, mas é que me parece ter o semblante tão frio e triste... - falou a outra observando ela.

-Ah... - falou a morena sorrindo de leve - não é nada demais Tenten...Então você tem namorado? - perguntou mudando rapidamente de assunto.

-Eu? Namorado? Negativo - falou a moça aceitando a dose de sake que o garçom lhe oferecia e bebericando um pouco- sou péssima em relações amorosas.

-Então somos duas! - falou a outra erguendo o copo para brindarem a isso.

-Tintin então! - e caíram na risada virando a dose sentindo amargo do sake descer-lhes a goela abaixo..

A barca de sushi logo veio e elas começaram a saboreá-la com gosto estavam famintas. Conversa vai e conversa vem logo três garrafinhas de sake já tinham ido e a quarta estava chegando.

-Mas sério Hina não acredito! que você uma pessoa como você! Não tenha sorte no amor...- falou a morena deixando o garçom colocar mais sake em seu copo.

-Ah... Porque uma pessoa como eu? - falou a morena ainda desconversando.

-Aquela hora que o Lee falou sobre o barraco de ontem a noite... É o Naruto ainda?- perguntou Tenten rodeando a dose de sake enquanto pegava um sashimi com os hashis e enfiava na boca.

Hinata pousou seus hashis em um guardanapos e suspirou não adiantava negar e já que tinha uma amiga agora talvez fosse hora de se abrir.

-Sim...- e contou toda historia a Tenten, que ainda nutria um amor pelo loiro e tudo que estava fazendo com Sasuke.

O efeito do álcool estava presente nas duas as bochechas vermelhas e meio ofegantes denunciavam em meio as risadas, elas chamavam certa atenção, meio alegre Hinata pagou a conta e ela pediu a um entregador para entregar aquelas compras para o hotel, já passava das duas e quinze da tarde.

- E agora o que vamos fazer? - perguntou Hinata meio incerta era um pouco cedo mais as duas estavam de porre.

-Já sei! vamos comprar lingeries! - falou Tenten animada.

-Lingeries? - perguntou Hinata com a sobrancelha arqueada.

-Sim! Estou precisando renovar as minhas roupas intimas se e que me entende- e dizendo isso deu uma piscade-la.

Hinata apenas riu e não sabia se era a bebida ou se era porque a morena a sua frente estava mais à-vontade porque estava bem mais solta e extrovertida que antes.

- A vamos então, mas não conheço muito por aqui - informou Hinata rendida.

-Mas eu sim!- falou a Mitashi animada.

E juntas elas saíram atrás de sexy shops ou lojas de peças intimas, passaram uma tarde gostosa e muito divertida, fazia tempo que Hinata não se divertia assim, desde quando sairá com a Azuka, sorriu feliz e imaginou como seria se a amiga estivesse ali com elas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura passou o tempo todo deprimida. " Como pode fazer isso com ele como?"" ~ sempre jogando a culpa no seu melhor amigo sempre explodindo e cima dele e no final acabara por magoá-lo ao Maximo... E agora Sasuke? Suas chances com ele tinha se extinguido..."

Flashs da noite única que passaram juntos veio em sua mente, "porque ele faria isso com ela? Dar a noite dos sonhos e depois descartá-la como uma vagabunda qualquer..." " A culpa era toda dele!" Lagrimas cristalinas atingiram seus belos olhos maltratados.

Sua aparência estava horrível, os belos cabelos róseos estavam opacos e quebradiços, os olhos estavam contornados por olheiras fundas e grossas, ela tinha emagrecido muito deixando algumas partes somente pele e osso.

Ainda ficara falada durante duas semanas na tv ate acontecer outra coisa mais interessante, ficava no apartamento da Ino socada, mal comia, mal dormia, ficava em estado vegetativo.

Ino tentava animar a amiga a chamava para festas para jantares mais ela sempre recusava. A amiga já não ia para o hospital e não atendia os telefonemas.

Cansada Ino queria dar um basta nisso, chegou um dia a noite em seu apartamento, visivelmente impecável e nem sinal de outro habitante em seu lar, suspirou cansada enquanto se encaminhava ao quarto de hóspedes.

Bateu na porta e não obteve resposta, bateu de novo e nada, irritada adentrou a penumbra vendo um bolo e um emaranhado de cobertas em cima da cama.

-Sakura!- falou energética ligando a luz.

-Apaga isso Ino- respondeu molemente com a voz fraca.

Ino jogou a maleta no chão e se encaminhou a amiga puxando as cobertas.

-Sakura reaja! Você não e a testuda que eu conheço. - falou exasperada.

-Aquela testuda morreu...- sussurrou a outra.

Ino bufou raivosamente e jogou as cobertas e os travesseiros no chão, pegando a amiga pelos braços e a sentando.

-Sakura! Me poupe ok? Já faz duas semanas que adianta você ficar assim?- exasperada e cansada da atitude da amiga Ino a sacudia tentando acordá-la.

-Me solta Ino... só quero dormir- esperneou Sakura.

-Você estava pedindo por isso! Você procurou e encontrou, a dias falo para você parar com essa historia!- brigou a outra se levantando.

-Obrigado pelo apoio... - falou Sakura voltando a deitar de costas para a amiga se encolhendo na cama

-Você passou dos limites e se acha que vou deixar você continuar assim- falou a loira alterada mas foi interrompida por um berro.

-E O QUE VC QUER QUE EU FAÇA!- levantou a rósea por fim também gritando- ESTOU FARTA DE TUDO ISSO FARTA.

-FARTA DE UM AMOR NÃO CPRRESOPONDIDO FARTA DE SEMPRE TER QUE ESTAR FELIZ PARA OS OUTROS, ESTOU FARTA DESSA VIDA! FARTA DE SER ASSIM!- esbravejou a rósea deixando as lagrimas quentes e cristalinas rolarem por sua face.

E foi ai que realmente a loura viu o estado que se encontrava a amiga, a pele pálida esticada sobre os ossos, os cabelos escorridos e sem vida, os olhos esmeraldinos vermelhos e opacos. Aquele estado era lamentável, não podia deixá-la assim, pegou a rósea e a colocou em frente ao espelho.

-Olhe para essa imagem, quem é? Quem é essa pessoa- perguntava Ino exasperada- não é a Sakura que conheço...

-Eu...não...sei o que fazer Ino... Eu não quero mais ser assim... Viver para destruir a felicidade alheia.. Eu quero ser feliz... Também..

-Um dia alguém me disse que não se pode fazer um novo começo, mas você pode fazer um novo fim... – consolou a amiga enquanto afagava seus cabelos .

-Acho que você tem razão Ino... Falou a outra ainda chorando enquanto a abraçava- mas não sei por onde começar...

-Que tal você começar pelo começo... Pela Hinata- aconselhou a amiga com carinho.

-Não sei se tenho forças para isso Ino...- olhou insegura a rósea para amiga.

-Tem sim... Você consegue... Eu vou sempre estar aqui com você... Se quiser posso ir junto...

-Quero sim... - disse a rósea abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

-Amanha mesmo então... - falou a loira também sorrindo.

-Ino... -chamou a rósea aninhada no colo da outra.

-Sim?- perguntou a amiga deslizando os dedos finos pelas madeichas rosas.

-Obrigada... - sussurrou Sakura fechando os olhos.

-Não há de quer... -sorriu-lhe Ino...

Naruto estava furioso, amargurado, perdido e enganado, não sabia o que fazer faltara três dias no emprego, mas voltara. Porem não dirigia uma única palavra ao moreno, estava sempre em sua cola, mas fingia que o mesmo não existia.

Encontrava-se na varanda de sua casa sozinho como sempre... Sempre sozinho, de calça social pés descalços e sem camisa.

Sua vida não tinha sentido... Sempre fora sozinho, mas Sasuke e Sakura deram um novo propósito a sua vida, sempre foram seus amigos e desde pequeno nutria aquela paixão pela amiga... só que aquilo não parecia mais suficiente... Não depois do que soubera... Sempre soube que ela era apaixonada por Sasuke.. Mas isso? E como ele pode fazer isso com ele, dormir com ela pelas suas costas... Apunhalada fatal...

Não podia perdoá-lo, no fundo não queria... Sentia-se traído e humilhado... Estava confuso, será que a paixão que nutria por Sakura era só um motivo para se agarrar alguma coisa na vida? Na verdade só não tinha inveja de Sasuke pela rósea amá-lo tanto e não ter ninguém assim para si?...

Alias que direito tinha de intervir nesse amor? Que direito tinha de não deixá-los feliz...

Naruto fechou os olhos sentindo a brisa morna brincar com seus cabelos e lagrimas silenciosas caiam de seus olhos e escorriam por seu rosto bronzeado.

No fundo sabia que isso aconteceria e o pior não sentia raiva dos dois, sentia-se apenas excluído... Sozinho novamente sugando a felicidade alheia... Escondeu os rostos nas grandes mãos e suspirou... Tinha que falar com ele esclarecer as coisas mas não se sentia preparado...

E Hinata? Agora sim se lembrava dela e vagamente daquela vez na sorveteria, flashs da noite que dançara com ela passaram em sua mente, ela mexeu com ele de um jeito que nem Sakura fazia? Como podia...

Ao lembrar-se do corpo da morena colado ao seu arrepiou-se e sua boca secou, o que realmente sentia pela morena, queria encontrá-la descobrir mais sobre ela... Hinata Hyuuga... Hinata Hyuuga... já lera esse nome em algum lugar...

Entrou para dentro e se sentou na escrivaninha ligando o notebook passou a pesquisar aquele nome...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOo

Hinata ficara um tempo sumida, mas logo teria que agir, só que o seu tempo com Tenten estava ficando tão divertido que estava esquecendo que ainda tinha uma missão a cumprir, neste dia estava debruçada sob a cama assistindo um filme qualquer e devorando um pote de sorvete com ela quando seu telefone tocou.

Tateou o colchão para procurá-lo e quando achou atendeu.

"Alo?"

"Hinata-san!- exclamou a voz de Lee"

"Sou eu Lee...- falou a morena"

"Gostaria de convidá-las para almoçarem em meu apartamento..."

"Almoço com você e com Neji?" perguntou a morena em voz alta vendo a outra ficar afobada ao seu lado.

"Sim... se vocês aceitarem..."

"Claro Lee, jaja estamos ai"

"Ate mais..."

"Ate Lee"...

Hinata ria divertida.

-E a sua chance- falou empolgada para Tenten que parecia insegura.

-Ele nunca vai me olhar- suspirou desviando o olhar para o teto.

Tenten ao passar aquele tempo com eles estava nutrindo uma forte atração por Neji e Hinata ate notara alguns olhares dele para ela, conhecendo o primo como ele só, ficou feliz com a noticia e decidiu junta-los a todo custo pois um merecia o outro.

-Qual é! Vamos nos arrumar vai!

E falando isso juntas foram se arrumar animadamente, uma hora depois estavam prontas.

Hinata usava um vestido estampado de formas geométricas na cor azul clara, azul Royal e lilás, um sapato azul Royal e os cabelos negros com cachos nas pontas as maquiagens estavam esfumadas com preto dando destaque aos olhos claros.

Já Tenten estava com uma blusa vermelho sangue frente única, uma calça branca e sandálias vermelhas, os cabelos soltos e lisos, a maquiagem também sombreada.

Juntas bateram ao apartamento de Lee que logo abriu sorrindo.

-Espero que gostem de frutos do mar.. Falou Lee divertido dando espaço para elas entraram e fechou a porta.

-Me acompanhei- falou o moreno.

E ambas acompanharam ele para a tinha uma mesa redonda com enormes lagostas e petisco no meio dois espumantes mergulhados ao gelo pratos e talheres refinados.

Neji se encontrava ali encostado na sacada olhando para movimentação la em baixo parecia distraído mais a expressão dura e calculista não saia de seu semblante,

-Oi Neji-nii-san!-chamou a morena acenando.

-Hn...- exclamou o primo se virando e detendo seu olhar nas garotas se demorando mais e Tenten logo desviou o olhar e foi se sentar a mesa.

Hinata sorriu e se sentou ao lado de Lee que já estava acomodado, sobrando apenas a cadeira entre Neji e ela.

-Você não vai sentar Tenten-chan? Perguntou Lee.

-Ahn!Claro, claro..- e se sentou meia sem jeito.

-Hiro! Pode servir- falou o moreno de sobrancelhas grossas a um mordomo que adentrou a varanda com um pequeno sorriso servindo-lhes espumante e uma porção de camarões fritos ao molho.

-Adoro camarão – gracejou Hinata mordendo um camarão com os olhos brilhantes.

-Tem muitas coisas que você adora comer!- frisou Tenten brincando.

-Minha querida Tenten, comer é a melhor coisa depois do sexo!- falou levemente maliciosa, fazendo Lee corar, Tenten gargalhar e Neji erguer a sobrancelha reprovador no que recebeu uma piscadela da prima.

- Eu não estou mentindo! E todos os presentes aqui sabem tão bem quanto eu!- debochou novamente bebendo um gole de espumante.

-Bem os pecados que me assolam são estes: gula, luxuria e preguiça! Não se pode esquecer que eu amo dormir- complementou a morena de orbes chocolates.

-Ah esta vendo Lee ela esta bem mais soltinha do que antes!- balançou a cabeça afirmativa Hinata fazendo Tenten corar.- e você Lee quais pecados de assolam?

-Err...eu?- disse o moreno desconcertado.

-Hinata não acho que seja um tipo de conversa apropriada para se ter na hora do almoço- cortou-a Neji.

-Ni-san! Qual e... Não somos mais crianças!- mostrou-lhe a língua voltando ao seu almoço.

-Bem... Então o que seria uma conversa apropriada para a hora do almoço?- perguntou Tenten descontraída fitando o moreno.

Este a fitou com um olhar tão penetrante que fez Tenten gelar já se preparando para a resposta do mesmo.

-Creio que trabalho seja assunto suficiente!- falou por fim.

-Ahh Neji as vezes você e tão estraga prazeres!- falou Lee- deixe seu fogo da juventude tomar conta de você.

Neji resmungou e as duas riram.

Fora um almoço gostoso, conversaram bastante e Hinata sempre deixava Neji e Lee sem fala, estavam sossegados tomando um chá verde após a refeição quando um mini pára-quedas de brinquedo amarrado a uma caixinha caiu sobre a mesa .

Hinata bufou.

-Identifiquem-se!- falou a voz feminina computadorizada que saia da caixinha.

-Hinata Hyuuga! Espia nível A 214!- falou a morena desafiadora.

-Hyuuga Neji espião nível A 114.- falou o moreno frio.

-Rock Lee espião nível A 115- falou Lee autoritário.

A caixinha criou quatro perninhas de ferro e foi andando ate parar em frente a Tenten.

-IDENTIFIQUE-SE!- falou autoritária a voz computadorizada.

E a morena olhou assustada para os presentes e Hinata apenas sorriu a encorajando.

-M-Mitashi... Tenten!- falou por fim gaguejando.

-Identificações confirmadas! Boa tarde espiões mensagem urgente da... Godaime!- falou a voz computadorizada.

-Repasse imediatamente- disse os três espiões em uníssono.

-Estou esperando vocês em cinco minutos no notebook de Lee para uma vídeo conferencia, quero que Tenten esteja com vocês..- a voz de Tsunade se extinguiu e a caixinha se auto destruiu.

-O.. o que acontece se fosse outras pessoas que estivessem aqui...?- perguntou Tenten ainda assustada.

-Bem... Eles teriam sua memória apagada por um laser que sairia daí!- explicou Hinata com animo.

-Bom vamos ! disse Lee se levantando.

E foi para dentro os outros o seguiram Lee ajustou seu notebook ao televisor de LCD, e se sentou no sofá, acompanhado por Tenten e Hinata e Neji ficou de pé.

Logo os rostos da godaime e de Shizune apareceram na tela, a loira estava sentada em uma poltrona confortável e a morena encontrava-se postada a suas costas com um leve sorriso.

-Bom tarde!- comprimentou a loira com um sorriso divertido.

-Boa tarde Tsunade-sama!- responderam todos em uníssono.

-Eu sei que disse a vocês que teriam mais uma semana para agirem, mas esse prazo foi revogado e vocês terão de agir amanha a noite.- sentenciou Tsunade tendo um copinho de sake nos dedos.

-QUEEE? Perguntaram Hinata e Lee ao mesmo tempo, se levantando de um pulo.

-Mas Tsunade-sama..- começou Lee incerto voltando a se sentar.

-Não me interrompam!- reclamou ela com uma expressão aborrecida.

-O desenrolar de Hinata na sociedade japonesa tomou um rumo inesperado, pessoas estão pesquisando demais sobre ela e quanto mais rápido vocês saírem daí melhor será ou teremos problemas.- Shizune tomou a fala com varias papeladas em mãos.

Todos ficaram calados e Hinata sentiu o estomago revirar de certa culpa.

-Capturem o Uchiha sem sujeira, largue ele em uma pousada em Okinawa e voltem direto para base!- voltou a exclamar Tsunade.

- Estarei mandando a vocês todas as informações de onde deixar o Uchiha e outras coisas da missão, os acessórios chegaram amanha de manha!- Falou animada a morena de cabelos curtos.

-Estarei mandando Kotomi como auxiliar para vocês, ela levara os acessórios, por isso preciso que pegue ela no aeroporto. - continuou a loira se virando para a moça de odangos.

-Tenten... Sei que você não e espi_ã_, mas gostaria que nos ajudasse no que puder, ficaria feliz de quando essa missão acabar você viesse a base com eles pois queria tratar com você de assuntos particulares.

-Sim, claro Tsunade-sama- falou Tenten meio nervosa.

-Então eu não quero falhas e exijo êxito total nessa missão, conto com vocês... Ate mais ver espiões!- exclamou autoritária a godaime enquanto Shizune acenava

E a tela voltou ao seu negrume normal.

-Como assim amanha? Não temos nada preparado!- exclamou Hinata exasperada... Mas na verdade era que ela estava gostando de conviver no Japão.

-Ordens são ordens Hinata alias estamos preparados- respondeu Neji colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

-Vocês são os melhores... claro que conseguiremos... e Tsunade ainda esta mandando reforços...- falou Lee fazendo sinal de jóia com o polegar.

-Não sei se podemos chamar Kotomi de reforços! E a primeira vez dela em uma missão aberta- falou Hinata pouco convencida e se virou para Tenten vendo a amiga estranhamente calada.

-Que será que ela quer comigo?- perguntou Tenten insegura.

-Deve ser algo que você vai realmente gostar... - falou Hinata sorrindo tendo vagas idéias em sua mente.

Alguem bateu na porta e um homem entregou a Lee uma maleta preta bem reforçada na segurança..

-Otimo! As informações chegaram! Vamos estudar!- falou Lee animado pegando a maleta colocando na mesinha de centro e abrindo-a passando uma pasta preta menor para cada um dos presentes.

-Nyuuuu! papeladas- Reclamou Hinata se espreguiçando e fazendo uma careta.

Neji bufou de leve e Tenten sorriu enquanto Lee a repreendia.

-Não não! nada de preguiça vamos use seu fogo da juventude Hinata-san!- falou ele fazendo novamente sua pose de Nice gun.

Todos riram ate Neji que estava serio esboçou um sorriso torto e todos retornaram a lerem os papeis com informações da missão.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura olhou no relógio e nele marcavam uma da manha vestindo um blusão de moletom negro e calças jeans larga e tênis Marie Jane, Ino estava com a roupa que saíra do trabalho e sorri para Sakura a encorajando, enquanto ambas saiam de seu apartamento e trancava a porta.

-Vamos!- falou a loura convencida no que a rósea a acompanhou..

Passado vinte minutos chegaram a frente do luxuoso hotel, indo a Recepção o recepcionista as fitou com a sobrancelha arqueada..

-Pois não? – perguntou ele polidamente

-Viemos para ver Hyuuga Hinata!- falou Ino decidida olhando-o desafiadoramente.

-A senhorita Hyuuga não quer ser incomodada...- falou ele com um leve ar de deboche arrumando alguns papeis atrás do balcão

-Mas é muito importante chame-a por favor!-implorou a rósea se manifestando pela primeira vez com os orbes suplicantes

Ino olhou com reprovação para o recepcionista mais se conteve.

-Diga que e Yamanaka Ino e Haruno Sakura... ela ira nos atender.

Rendido o recepcionista ligou na bela suíte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O interfone tocava enlouquecido acordando ela e Tenten, sonolenta se arrastou ate o aparelho e atendeu, enquanto a outra morena se espreguiçava a e ia ate a cozinha pegar um copo de água.

-A-alo...?- disse falhado repreendendo um bocejo.

-Senhorita Hyuuga me perdoe pelo incômodo, mas a duas senhoras querendo vela..

-A essa hora? Quem e?- falou Hinata estranhando pensando que haviam adiantado o vôo de Kotomi.

-"Yamanaka Ino e Haruno Sakura! Respondeu ele .

-Você disse Haruno Sakura?- falou mais alto despertando enquanto arregalava os orbes para o umbral da porta da cozinha.

Enquanto Tenten colocava metade do copo de água que havia bebido para fora olhando para Hinata com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

-Sim senhora...madame Hyuuga o que devo fazer? mandá-las subir?

-Ahn?Subir?- Falou em voz alta olhando aflita para Tenten.

A amiga sorriu de leve e afirmou com a cabeça.

-Tudo bem... pode mandar elas subirem...

-ok tenha uma boa noite madame...- e desligou o telefone

-Senhoritas podem subir por favor- falou o recepcionista apontando par o elevador..

Elas sorriram e se encaminharam ao elevador.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata ficou com a boca seca.

-Que será que ela quer... Se ela veio aqui para brigar..- falou Hinata já com os olhos faiscantes em direção a porta.

-Não acho que seja o caso... Irei fazer um chá...- falou Tenten se recolhendo para a cozinha

Hinata colocou um robe negro que escondia a camisola fina e branca e ficou a espera a campainha tocou e ela foi abrir a porta.

Deu de cara com Ino sorrindo cordialmente e uma Sakura escondida sobre o capuz...

-Entrem...- falou a morena dando espaço para as duas passarem.

Ao passarem ela fechou a porta enquanto Tenten colocava a bandeja de chá com quatro xícaras na mesa e as convidavam.

-Sente-se!- ambas pareciam surpresa com a Mitashi ali mas não questionara.

Ambas se sentaram e Tenten as serviu logo após serviu para Hinata e para ela mesmo, a morena se sentou e a de orbes perolados também.

Sakura segurou a xícara de chá ainda na mesa temia um pouco mas abaixara o olhar, enquanto Ino a fitava apreensiva não querendo tomar a frente das coisas para a amiga.

-Se quiser eu posso me retirar- pronunciou Tenten já de levantando.

-Não Tenten não será necessário... o que elas tiverem que fala poderá ser na sua frente. Pois não? Em que posso ser útil? Falou a morena friamente.

Sakura olhou para Ino e esta sorriu encorajando em seguida os orbes verdes fitaram os cristalinos e o choque de sentimentos foi sentindo por ambas as quatro.

-Hinata eu...-os orbes verdes encheram de lagrimas e ela se levantou de súbito surpreendendo todas se ajoelhando ao pés da morena- por favor me perdoe!

Hinata ficou desarmada nunca esperava que Sakura fizesse isso, em minutos ficou sem saber o que fazer enquanto Ino ficara chocada.

-Eu sei como agi mal e te magoei no passado e agora, por favor perdoe os meus atos... Estou perdida não sei mais o que fazer.. Estou na beira do abismo... Estou cansada de ser assim... por isso te peço perdão... Sei que não tenho direito... sei que é egoísmo mais por favor...- chorava aos soluços aos pés da morena.

Hinata olhou para ela friamente e se afastou.

-Não entendo porque depois de tanto tempo você vem se desculpar creio que não fará diferença...- falou secamente cortando o coração da rósea e a das presentes.

Ate Tenten ficara apreensiva, pois não conhecia esse lado da morena de orbes perolados.

-Mas para mim faz...Hinata... Por favor... Vim aqui... Passei por cima do meu orgulho, da minha dignidade, da minha alta estima... Eu não quero mais ser assim...

-Voce sempre foi cruel e malévola sempre sabia onde acertar em cheio a mágoa alheia... porque deveria desculpá-la se você machuca seus próprios amigos... olhe o que você fez com o Naruto deve ser por isso que Sasuke não a suporta e prefere a mim...- Hinata a provocava no seu ego descarregava todo seu ódio todo seu rancor.

-Hinata- protestou Ino a alertando, mas Tenten a mandou ficar quieta.

Sakura sentiu seu coração apertar, era verdade deveria ser verdade, mas mesmo assim ela não iria distrair do foco que viera fazer ali, ao contrario do que todos pensaram que ela ia fazer, a rósea ergueu seu olhar ate de fixar com o da morena e pode sentir a intensidade do ódio que emanava dela mas não a recriminou.

-Eu sei de tudo isso..- e se levantou pegando as mãos da morena e colocando em seu peito esquerdo...- Eu sei de tudo isso...e meu coração sofre por isso... Eu não mereço alguém que me ame como Naruto...não mereço a amizade de Ino...não mereço amar Sasuke... Mas eu não consigo desistir... Eu só queria ser feliz também...

-Já senti raiva por não amar Naruto do mesmo jeito que ele me ama... mas passei dias pensando que se pudesse escolher quem amar ainda sim escolheria Sasuke...é um amor tão puro tão intenso... Que dói...machuca...e por pura birra preferi ferir os outros para não sofrer sozinha... Então por favor para que eu possa seguir minha vida em paz peço seu perdão... – e voltou a se ajoelhar perante a morena.

Ino possuía os orbes azuis vivos pregados em Sakura e desviou para Hinata com os olhos marejados, Hinata olhou para Tenten e esta a encorajou...

No fundo nem Hinata podia negar o que a rósea vivia...Era o mesmo que ela própria sentia por Naruto... Porem nunca teve coragem de fazer, sentiu a raiva esvair de seu coração, não adiantava continuar com aquilo... Ate quando iria ficar com aquela mágoa? Aquilo só a corrompia e a fazia ser pior que os outros..

Seus joelhos fraquejaram e caiu ajoelhada em frente a rósea, e num ato de desespero a abraçou, via aquela dor intensa e profunda na alma da rósea e só tinha vontade de amenizá-la não sabia por que mais se podia fazer alguma coisa faria... Não adiantava ser fria sabia... Sempre o seu verdadeiro eu prevaleceria... e sentia que a punição de Sakura estava acabada e que a rósea merecia a redenção..

-Se para você e tão importate eu a perdo...- falou com a voz fraca.

A rósea olhou para cima com o rosto manchado em lagrimas, tão incrédula que abraçou a morena com força.

-Obrigada... Obrigada... Não sabe o peso que tira de minhas costas...Obrigada...- dizia aos soluços.

-Tudo bem... Já..já passou- tentava tranqüilizar a medica com um sorriso fraco .

-Eu serei eternamente grata... – Revelou Sakura com a voz fraca

-Eu sempre invejei você Sakura...- reveolou a morena suspirando como se tirasse aquilo do fundo da alma.

A rósea olhou aturdida.

-Você sempre teve o que eu sempre quis... e vejo o quão forte você e para isso... forte como eu nunca fui..

-O que esta dizendo?- quis saber a rósea.

-Você sempre teve o amor de Naruto...mas sempre teve forças para sempre amar Sasuke depois de tantos anos sempre enfrentando tudo por ele... Você o ama tanto assim a ponto de se corromper?

-Amo...-falou Sakura..- e sei que ele também..mas não entendo porque ele faz isso..

-Como pode saber...que ele te ama tanto assim?- falou a morena..

-é porque tem uma coisa que aconteceu que ninguém sabia...

Ela se levantou e se sentou ao lado de Ino enquanto Hinata se sentava ao lado de Tenten

-Vou contar vocês o que aconteceu noite que eu e Sasuke dormimos juntos...

E passou a narrar a historia deixando todas as pessoas li espantadas.

-Mas se ele foi assim com você com certeza sente alguma coisa?- falou Hinata impressionada.

-Eu também achei isso no começo mas agora vejo que não...

-Olha... Eu irei te ajudar... Mas este e um segredo e não pode sair daqui...- sorriu-lhe Hinata.

-Certo- falou a rósea.- Mas como?

-Você vai amanha na hora do almoço para Okinawa e Sasuke te encontrara la a noite eu prometo...

-Mas como você vai fazer isso?

-Sakura pela primeira vez... você vai ter que confiar em mim..- tranqüilizou a morena

-Ok...- Falou a rósea também sorrindo.

Ino sorriu e se levantou.

-Bem.. Sakura.. Se você não se importa eu irei deixá-la nas mãos de Hinata e Tenten...

-Aonde você vai a essa hora porca?- perguntou Sakura a olhando com sobrancelhas erguidas.

-Bem eu notei que um certo ruivo de olhos verdes esta hospedado aqui... E eu queria lhe fazer uma visita. - falou normalmente se arrumando.

-Ruivo? Olhos verdes? Você não esta falando de Sabaku no Gaara, esta?- perguntou Tenten interessada.

A loira corou e desviou o olhar.

-Como sabe? Perguntou As três para Tenten que sorriu de leve.

-Ele é um fotografo renomado esta sempre tirando fotos para revistas famosas, ele e bem badalado e bonito também- Falou a outra.

-Exato... Eu bem... Conto para vocês depois... Boa sorte testuda quando voltar de viaje me conte tudo...-falou Ino sorrindo para a amiga.

Sakura se levantou e abraçou a loura a agradecendo por tudo, e esta foi embora.

-Você pode dormir aqui esta noite e partir amanha de manha... -Informou Hinata para a rósea.

-Eu não quero incomodar vocês- confessou Sakura.

-Não será a Tenten vai dormir no quarto do Neji- deu a morena de ombros com um sorriso malicioso.

A morena que tomava o restinho de seu chá cuspiu pela segunda vez praticamente tudo em cima da mesa.

-Como é que é?- Exclamou exasperada fazendo as duas rirem.

-No mesmo apartamento to falando, bem que você gostou da idéia Tenten.. De estar perto do Neji...-Debochou a outra ainda mais maliciosa.

-E o que faz você pensar que seu primo aceitaria uma coisa destas?-Perguntou a outra desconfiada.

-Ele vai!- afirmou Hinata rindo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Neji bocejou sonolento se levantando da cama enquanto ia olhar no olho mágico quem o incomodava as duas e meia da manha, ao ver a prima abriu apressadamente.

O moreno estava com apenas uma calça de algodão azul clara de um pijama sem camisa, com os cabelos soltos emoldurando o belo rosto..

-Algum... Problema?-arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver as duas mulheres de roupa de dormir em sua soleira.

-Neji–Nii-san.. Acontece que devido a visita inesperada de Sakura no meu apartamento, a Tenten não vai poder posar la hoje, e para que ela não fique sozinha ela via precisar dormir aqui com você- falou Hinata sorrindo.

-Visita de Sakura?- Perguntou o moreno confuso.

-Depois eu te explico...- contornou Hinata abanando uma das mãos.

-E porque ela não pode dormir com Lee?- perguntou sarcástico.

-Porque ele não esta, horas! Neji vai logo! Não podemos ficar aqui o tempo inteiro...-Exclamou fingindo irritação.

-Faça como quiserem!- resmungou o moreno entrando.

-Boa sorte amiga!- sorriu a morena para a outra fazendo figas com os dedos- Vai La vai!-

-Ok- falou apreensiva Tenten enquanto Hinata fechava a porta atrás dela..

O apartamento do moreno era bem mais calmo na decoração do que o de Hinata, possuía coisas em tons pasteis e vários objetos da cultura japonesa. O apartamento estava banhado com a luz da lua cheia que invadia o local e iluminava.

Ouvia barulhos na direção do quarto e foi encaminhando-se para La, quando chegou a porta do recinto podendo ver o moreno pegando alguns lençóis e alguns travesseiros.

-Você pode ficar com a cama- falou ele muito seco.

-Desculpe o incômodo- falou a morena sem jeito.

Ele a olhou, a morena possuía os cabelos ondulados soltos e meio desgrenhados, a boca rosada estava úmida e entreaberta que o moreno achou muito convidativa, estava trajando um baby doll branco com estampa de ursinhos que deixava as belas curvas à mostra.

-Algum... problema?-perguntou muito insegura.

-Hn...- respondeu vagamente desviando o olhar para o chão.

-Você pode dormir na cama também...- e ele a olhou espantado- quero dizer... Não quero tirar o seu conforto.. E alem do mais a cama é bastante grande.. Sempre durmo junto com a Hinata.

-Acho que vou preferir o sofá mesmo...- falou levemente debochado saindo do quarto.

"Tenten sua burra!" pensou desolada se jogando na cama e fechando os olhos para sentir aquele perfume amadeirado adentrar as suas narinas e a embriagar aos poucos.

Passado meia hora nenhum dos dois conseguira pregar o olho, Tenten estava abraçada ao travesseiro olhando para o céu La fora já que as cortinas estavam abertas. Já Neji encontrava-se fitando o Teto distraído pensando nela.

"Porque toda vez que a olho me sinto atraído?" Pensou resignado fechando os olhos em um suspiro.

A morena desistira de ficar deitada e jogou as cobertas para o lado, "Será que ele se importa se eu fosse tomar um banho?" com um bom pretexto para espiá-lo ela foi ate a sala e qual foi a surpresa ao encontrá-lo acordado.

-Ah... Me desculpe...- pediu ela já se virando para sair.

-O que foi?- falou ele se sentando no sofá fitando as costas da morena.

As costas bem delineadas podiam ser vistas facilmente pela blusinha colada... o bumbum arrebitado pelo shortinho curto e as belas pernas a mostra... O moreno desviou o olhar mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto seu amiguinho se remexia dentro da cueca.

-E que eu bem.. Queria perguntar se você não se importa de eu tomar um banho... e que esta calor e eu não consigo dormir...- tentou se justificar a morena

-Fique a vontade tem toalhas na gaveta... - falou seco não a olhando ainda tentando pensar em coisas desagradáveis para aquietar seu amiguinho.

Ela se retirou com um suspiro e adentrou o quarto novamente indo para o banheiro, pegou uma toalha e pendurou no Box de vidro, se virou para o chuveiro, abriu de uma vez, não notando que a duchinha de pressão estava aberta, a água expeliu enraivecida da mesma enquanto começava a espirrar água pelo banheiro inteiro deixando Tenten toda molhada.

Ela tentou conter a ducha mas esta parecia correr dela dançando loucamente pela pressão da água, acabou escorregando e caindo com um estrondo no chão. -Ai!

Neji ouviu um trupe no banheiro e correu em direção ao mesmo, escancarando a porta assustado encontrou a morena encharcada no chão com o banheiro todo molhado.

Ele foi em direção ao chuveiro com cuidado e fechou à torneira e a ducha cessou imediatamente a sua dança maluca e pousou tranqüilamente no chão, então ele se virou para a morena.

-Machucou?- perguntou levemente preocupado indo verificar o estado dela.

- Não..- respondeu Tenten apreensiva pela aproximação dele, e tentou se levantar mais voltou a desabar no chão.- Ai meu tornozelo!

-Não faca esforços- pediu ele enquanto a encaixava em seus braços e a ergueu no colo, saindo do banheiro indo em direção a cama, a pousou delicadamente sob os lençóis desarrumados. - Fique aqui enquanto eu pego um gelo para torção.

E sumiu pela porta, Tenten ficou meio abobada, mas sorriu de leve, de repente a noite não seria de tudo tão ruim, em poucos minutos ele voltou com uma bolsa de gelo e friccionou sob o tornozelo esquerdo da morena suavemente.

Ela se surpreendeu em como ele era cuidadoso e habilidoso com isso, e passou observar em como o rosto dele era lindíssimo quando serio algumas mechas negras lhe caiam em frente o rosto e os orbes estavam fixados em sua pele.

Ao sentir o olhar de Tenten sobre si a encarou e deslizou seu olhar sob o corpo dela notando o real estado da garota, ela se encontrava molhada da cabeça aos pés, os cabelos grudados no pescoço e nas costas, o baby doll levemente transparente deixando a mostra seios pontudos de aureolas cor de caramelo e bicos intumescidos e visíveis, ficou a encarar aquela bela visão esquecendo-se que a morena o vigiava.

Tenten via o olhar dele fixo sobre si e ficou sem jeito olhando para baixo notou o seu estado, corou furiosamente enquanto abraçava o dorso escondendo os seios.

Neji despertou de seu transe ao ver o movimento brusco que a garota executou e ficou levemente corado voltando seu olhar para o tornozelo dela.

-Desculpe...-pediu sincero enquanto passava os dedos áspero na pele macia do tornozelo de Tenten.-você e bem atrapalhada- falou ele mudando de assunto.

Ela sorriu de leve e voltou a fita-lo.

-Desculpe...-Pediu ela também. E o silencio reinou sobre eles.

Ate que Tenten espirrou e o moreno se lembrou que ela estava toda encharcada. Se levantou e foi ate o seu closet, retirando de La uma camisa de seda branca e uma toalha. As jogou no colo da menor.

-Se troque... ou ira pegar um resfriado se continuar a pegar friagem...

-Vou precisar de ajuda...- falou ela se ajeitando para se levantar da cama.

-Vou chamar Hinata- falou ele se virando.

Tenten em um impulso puxou o os dedos finos ao redor do pulso do moreno e falou baixinho.

-Pode ser você mesmo...

Neji ficou mudo e ela entendeu como um consentimento, Estava feliz por dentro por ter quebrado ao menos uma barreira da geleira em que ele deixava seu coração, a fim de deixar ele mais a vontade ela continuou.

-Você segura a minha cintura e fecha os olhos enquanto eu me troco... Só para eu ter um apoio...

-Ok...- disse por fim a ajudando a ficar de pé e fechando as mãos sobre a cintura fina da morena.

Tenten engasgou um longo suspiro ao sentir as mãos dele se fecharem sobre sua cintura e virou o pescoço para trás vendo que o moreno se encontrava de olhos fechados, passou a retirar a blusa molhada.

Neji tentava manter os pensamentos neutros, mas assim que ela retirou a blusa e pode sentir aquela pele macia e quente sob seus dedos ásperos, ficou em estado de êxtase, sua vontade era de agarrá-la ali mesmo e abraçar aquela pele macia de cheiro suave, mas se conteve mordendo a língua para se recompor.

A morena sentia uma onda de arrepios percorrer por seu corpo ao sentir os dedos ásperos dele sob sua pele, tentando se manter firme colocou a camisa de botões e retirou o short junto com a calcinha molhada. Mesmo não querendo saiu das mãos dele e se sentou na cama, jogando suas roupas sujas em um canto.

-Pronto... - sussurrou ela encarando os orbes perolados que acabavam de abrir com um sorriso.

Ele abriu os olhos e viu aquele belo sorriso, precisava sair dali urgentemente ou então acabaria por não responder mais por si, desviou o olhar dela e virou de costas enquanto saia do quarto falou?

-Se precisar de mim... Me chame...

Ela sorriu vitoriosa e se deitou sentindo a dor no tornozelo ir passando aos poucos, "Ah Neji... eu ainda te conquisto" pensou sonhadora antes de adormecer em um sono com vários sonhos relacionados à Neji.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata acordou bem mais leve do que nunca e se permitiu demorar um pouco mais na cama, olhou para o lado e viu que a rósea ainda dormia... Lembrou de Tenten no quarto do primo e sorriu ainda mais em pensar o quanto eles poderiam ter progredido.

Com esses pensamentos se levantou em silencio e foi de pé ante pé ate a cozinha pedindo um belíssimo café da manha na recepção.

Ela abriu a sacada e respirou o ar puro da manha se espreguiçando agradeceu a Deus por aquela vida, a campainha a despertou e ela foi atender, os mordomos colocaram o belo café la na sacada e se retiraram, Hinata os agradeceu e lhes deu uma boa gorjeta.

Sentou-se na bela mesa e sorriu ao sentir a brisa brincar com seus cabelos, serviu-se de uma xícara de capucchino e ouviu passos atrás de si, se virou e deu de cara com Sakura.

-Bom dia- falou a rósea se sentando na belíssima mesa.

-Bom dia...-falou a morena lhe dando um sorriso...- tome um café enquanto esperamos Tenten!

-Ah Obrigada- exclamou a rósea se servindo de suco de laranja.

E ambas passaram a rir e a especular o que acontecera no apartamento de Neji.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tenten estava acordada, ainda lembrando-se da noite anterior, e sorriu para si mesma se levantando e arrumando os lençóis, ela olhou no relógio de cabeceira e viu que ainda era cedo, sorriu e foi na ponta dos pés que apareceu na sala e notou que o moreno ainda dormia, abraçada as suas roupas sujas rabiscou um bilhete e depositou em cima da mesa de centro, se curvou e beijou o rosto do moreno que se remexeu um pouco mais continuou dormindo.

Feliz saiu do apartamento ronronando um Hino da vitoria enquanto entrava no apartamento de Hinata.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ao ouvirem o barulho da maçaneta, as meninas ficaram em silencio tendo suas caras risonhas escondidas nas suas bebidas.

Tenten as viu na varanda e largou as roupas sujas no chão indo de encontro as mesmas, percebeu o silencio e ficou desconfiada.

-Ah Tenten! Voltou do porre!- exclamou Hinata disfarçado muito mal passando seu olhar pelo jornal local.

Enquanto Sakura olhava para fora bebendo seu suco sufocando a vontade de rir.

A morena se sentou e sorriu para as presentes.

-Podem rir! Quero ser verme se vocês não estavam falando de mim agorinha!- debochou Tenten pegando uma torrada e a cobrindo de geléia de morango.

Ambas caíram na gargalhada, deixando a morena meio desconcertada, mas nada estragaria o humor dela hoje nada mesmo.

-Eu não vou contar a vocês!- falou ela e sorriu ao ver os sorrisos desmancharem.

-Ah Tenten por favor!- exclamou Hinata curiosa implorando.

-Já paramos de rir- falou Sakura pegando um pão de queijo olhando curiosa para a outra.

-Implorem!- disse Tenten maldosamente assoprando seu chá.

-Nyuu Onegai! Conta conta contaaa!- esperneou Hinata fazendo charminho.

-Ah Tenten! Por favor! Please!- juntou as mãos em oração olhando para a mo_ç_a a sua frente.

-Ta ta ta eu conto...- e sorrindo narrou os acontecimentos deixando as duas muito contentes com o resultado.

Quando deram por si já eram dez horas, Tenten ligou para Lee dizendo que ela e Hinata iriam buscar Kotomi no aeroporto e ele assentiu.

As meninas se trocaram e partiram de taxi, chegando no aeroporto encontraram com alguém que levaria Sakura para mesma pousada que deveria deixar Sasuke.

-Eu não tenho como agradecê-la Hinata...- falou sorrindo enquanto abraçava a morena se despedindo.

-Não precisa apenas seja feliz...- Falou Hinata retribuindo o carinho.

-Tchau Tenten! E Boa sorte com o Hyuuga...- falou a rósea acenando.

-Tchau Sakura.. Boa sorte com o Uchiha- respondeu a outra também acenando.

E juntas viram Sakura partir acompanhada a um membro da organização para pegar o seu avião com destino a Okinawa, quando a rósea se misturou a massa de gente elas atravessaram o aeroporto em direção ao local que as pessoas desembarcavam.

A poucos metros puderam ver uma pequena aglomeração, Hinata arqueou a sobrancelhas pedindo a Deus que não fosse o que estava pensando. Ao adentrarem entre os curiosos Hinata bufou ao ver quem era a causadora de toda aquela confusão.

-Não não não não não! O senhor não vai mecher nas minhas malas!-esbravejava a baixinha de corpo curvilíneo cabelos ruivos, pele morena e olhos castanhos mel esverdeados com as mãos na cintura

-Senhorita são normas do aeroporto, sim?- esbravejou o guarda irritado puxando uma das malas da mãos dela.

-Escuta aqui o senhor! Eu viajo de tão longe com presentes para os meus senpais e você esta dizendo que quer desembrulhá-los?-falou a menor ficando lívida de fúria.

-Kotomi!-esbravejou Hinata entrando no centro da discussão

-Hinata-samaaaaaaa!- o rosto da menor se iluminou e ela se jogou nos braços da morena.

-Kotomi.. o que você pensa que esta fazendo!- esbravejou Hinata a olhando com reprovação.

-Ah! Este senhor que não tem vergonha na cara de querer desembrulhar os presentes que eu trouxe com tanto carinho para vocês... em vez de procurar bandidos de verdade!- falou ela mostrando a língua ao homem que estava cada vez mais ultrajado.

-Senhor.. me desculpe a nossa sobrinha ela não bate muito bem.. sabe como e estrangeira...- Se redimiu Tenten olhando-o.

-A senhora eu sinto muito, mas- e Hinata o cortou.

-Ah senhor obrigado por sua generosidade, mil desculpas- Dizendo isso pegou as malas de Kotomi enfiou em um carrinho e saíram apressadas em direção aos taxis.

-Esta louca Kotomi chamar uma atenção dessas no aeroporto!- brigou Hinata enquanto Tenten chamava um taxi.

-Mas senpai... eu não podia deixar ele abrir as malas- Sorriu encantada para Hinata, nem ligando de ser repreendida.

Esta suspirou cansada, enquanto o motorista, guardava as malas no carro e todas entravam, com uma Kotomi agitada, uma Hinata aborrecida, e uma Tenten muito divertida.

O dia se arrastou com eles dando os últimos retoques em todo plano, as 19:00 horas, Lee avisou que iriam se encontrarem as 20:30 antes de saírem. Entao as meninas foram tomar banho.

-Nervosas?- perguntou Hinata para elas enquanto se trocava pois seria a primeira vez de Tenten e Kotoko.

-Um pouco...- Disse Tenten levemente inseguras.

-Ansiosa!-falou Kotoko com os olhos brilhantes.

Hinata e Tenten vestiam macacões idênticos, de couro negro e brilhoso que facilitava a movimentação e a camuflagem, com seus saltos silenciosos, a morena de orbes claros com um coque frouxo e a de olhos chocolates com seus odangos costumeiros.

Já Kotomi vestia um uniforme colegial azul marinho com branco, os cabelos curtos e ruivos penteados para o lado e continha um sorriso sapeca nos lábios carmins e carnudos.

Todas se encaminharam para o apartamento de Lee onde os dois homens encontravam-se as esperando também com roupas mais jutas na cor preta.

-Que bom que chegaram... prontas para repassarmos o plano?- Convidou Lee se sentando em frente a uma mesinha onde continha vários apetrechos.

-Estamos – confirmou Hinata se sentando.

-Otimo...- come;ou ele – Vamos eu, Tenten e Neji de helicóptero, enquanto você e Kotomi vão de moto.

-Kotomi ira distrair o chefe de segurança que esta no lugar de Naruto, Kiba, quando ele estiver entretido, Eu e Tenten tomaremos poder da sala de segurança e desativaremos os alarmes por apenas 15 minutos, ao meu comando Neji vai destrair os seguranças que ficam rondando os andares e Hinata vai entrar, pegar o Uchiha, sair pela janela e ir de helicóptero ao nosso destino ate ai tudo bem? – continuou.

-Lee já passamos isso umas cem vezes!- Reclamou Kotomi se espreguiçando.

-Esta tudo pronto Lee...- Tranqüilizou Tenten sorrindo-lhe.

-Ok..ok... Vamos aos apetrechos!- falou ele por fim.- Temos um Gloss labial que deixa quem o beijar inconsciente. Cintos de utilidades com uma corda de Aco inoxidável de gancho, Uma caneta laser que corta qualquer coisa, e a bolsa que vira uma tirolesa.

Lee deu um cinto para cada um o gloss labial para Kotomi, A caneta laser para Hinata e a bolsa para Tenten.

-Todos estão com as escutas e os molares microfones?- perguntou checando os últimos detalhes onde todos assentiram.

-Então vamos logo!- falou Neji levemente incomodado, tendo pensamentos nada descentes ao ver Tenten com aquela roupa.

E juntos eles tomaram caminhos diferentes, Hinata colocou um sobre tudo Negro simples para encobrir a roupa que usava e Kotomi a seguiu, no estacionamento tinha uma moto negra lustrosa e grande as esperando, com um pequeno sorriso elas colocaram os capacetes e partiram.

No andar mais alto do Hotel Lee, Tenten e Neji embarcavam no helicóptero e partiam a menor nunca tinha visto uma visão assim, a cidade toda luminosa parecendo pontinhos coloridos a longa distancia e ela não pode deixar de sorrir o que não passou despercebido pelo homem de olhos perolados.

Kotomi Andava tranquilamente, fazendo bolas com um chiclete verde tendo os lábios carmins volumosos e brilhantes, com uma pasta na mão e a caneta na outra,ela se aproximava do prédio dos Uchihas sorrateiramente no que os seguranças só conseguiam olhar para o balanço de sua cintura.

"Homens!" pensou divertida enquanto adentrava o recinto e via a recepção vazia, se debruçou no balcão deixando a saia propositalmente mais curta.

-Posso ajudá-la? Uma voz masculina e levemente selvagem falou a suas costas.

A ruivinha se virou observando o seu alvo, com graça batendo as pestanas sensualmente lhe deu um sorriso sapeca.

-Ah Oi...-Falou disfarçadamente indo em direção ao moreno.- Pode sim...

Kiba deu um sorriso lascivo no que passou a língua nos lábios imaginando no mínimo a cor da lingerie da garota.

-Pois não... Estou a seu dispor- Falou com uma pequena reverencia a ela.

-Estou fazendo uma pesquisa para a escola sobre as grandes empresas do Japão e gostaria que o senhor me desse algumas informações básicas.- falou polidamente desviando os orbes cor de mel de Kiba para a pasta.

-Não esta tarde de mais para uma colegial andar por ai fazendo "pesquisas"?- Ele frisou a palavra, dando uma volta completa em torno da garota o que não passou despercebido por ela que se virou rapidamente para ele.

-E que cuido dos meus irmãos menores a tarde e só tenho tempo a noite quando minha mãe já chegou.- Falou convincente desviando seu olhar para o chão.

-Hum... Então irei ajudá-la... Se me acompanhar...- Falou ele se encaminhando a uma porta branca escondida em um pequeno corredor.

Kotomi o acompanhou enquanto Lee de cima do helicóptero acompanhava tudo em seu notebook junto com Tenten e Neji, entrou em uma pequena sala que parecia ser de reuniões emergenciais notando que possuía algumas cadeiras e uma mesa no centro.

O outro esperou que ela passasse e fechou a porta a trancando.

-Que tal eu lhe dar um pouco mais do que essas informações que me pede!- Disse o moreno a pegou pelo braço e a jogou na parede, prensando a menor com o seu corpo.

Tenten ouvindo do outro lado pareceu chocada, e Hinata bufou, tinha visto Kiba no baile de mascaras e não se surpreendia pelo jeito do moreno.

Ao contrario do que ele pensou que ela faria a menor lhe sorriu travessa encostando sua bochecha na dele deixou que seu hálito quente batesse na orelha do moreno e sussurrou:

-Quem sabe...

Isso deixou ele louco, pegou a menor e passou as pernas dela contra sua cintura enquanto avançava ferozmente em seu pescoço, kotomi o abraçou e deixava exclamações escaparem de seus lábios. Ele a sentou na mesa e ela o apertou enquanto os dedos ágeis do moreno abriam os botões de sua blusa, ela pegou seu rosto e o forçou olhar para ela em um sorriso ela o beijou e em segundos o moreno desabou no chão.

*-Alvo um! Abatido!- Ouviram a voz risonha da menor em seus ouvidos*

*Otimo Kotomi- falou Lee*

-Agora e nossa vez Tenten!- falou ele fechando o Notebook e colocando em uma mochila em seguida a jogou nas costas- Preparada?

-Sim!- falou a menor colocando a bolsa no ombro.

Juntos acionaram os cintos e um gancho saiu da fivela e se prendeu em um ferro do prédio que eles estavam sobrevoando e juntos eles pularam, sustentos no ar pelos cintos eles acionaram o engate que foi os puxando ate a cobertura.

Neji observava o trabalho dos dois e suspirou pulando também mais para o outro lado.

Lee e Tenten invadiram o prédio no nono Andar onde sabiam ser a sala de seguranças, e com três dardos na mão, Tenten abriu a porta e os seguranças os olharam não deu nem tempo de agir e Lee acertou cada um com um dardo e eles caíram desacordados.

-Não vamos ter problemas? Perguntou Tenten fechando a porta

-Eles não se lembraram de nada vão pensar que foi um pequeno cochilo ou falta de memória- falou Lee se sentando em uma das cadeiras enquanto abria sua mochila e tirava o notebook e alguns fios os conectando aos computadores da sala.

*Estou conectado- falou ele aos espiões*

*Neji sua vez*

*certo- confirmou o moreno*

E la era sua hora, Se aproximando da entrada do prédio sabia que os 2 seguranças que faziam rondam pelos andares estavam descendo e olhou no elevador a porta abriu e la estavam eles. Ao verem Neji estavam desconfiados...

-Oi!- falou Neji simpático no que Tenten arqueou a sobrancelha. - e que estou com um probleminha no meu carro será que vocês poderiam me dar uma mão?

-Ele e ótimo ne?- falou Lee vendo Neji e os seguranças pelas câmeras e sorrindo ao ver a expressão de Tenten- na espionagem você tem que ser um bom ator!.

-Sinto muito senhor, mas não estamos autorizados a deixar o prédio.- falou um loiro auto de óculos escuros.

-Ah... Que isso.. Por favor... Meu carro esta aqui em frente e só uma mãozinha para eu voltar para casa... Minha mulher e meus filhos estão esperando- pediu gentil o moreno.

Os seguranças se entreolharam e concordaram, enquanto Neji saia do prédio e apontava um carro a cinco passos da entrada.

-E aquele- falou se encaminhando para tal.

*Hinata- falou Lee*

*Certo- respondeu a morena*

Ela já estava esperando, num canto mal iluminado ela vira Neji entrar e sair com os seguranças, e se escorregou para dentro do edifício entrando no elevador e fechando.

OooOooOooOOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eram 9:25 e o Uchiha estava distraído em seu escritório olhando abobadamente para as janelas escancaradas de sua cobertura, ele nunca as deixava aberta mais hoje tudo parecia sufocá-lo. Aquela aparência impecável de executivo estava se esvaindo a gravata estava desafrouxada , a camisa amassada e para fora do coz da cal_ç_as, os cabelos baixos e opacos, a barba por fazer, um cigarro pendia em seu dedo, enquanto ele soltavam uma baforada longa enfumaçando seu rosto..

Estava mesmo cansado daquilo... Talvez tirasse umas férias, mulher e bebida seriam bons atrativos para se distrair... Ele sabia que no fundo não era isso que queria.. Repreendeu-se mentalmente enquanto bufava indignado, nem percebendo uma garota de cabelos presos, olhos perolados e sobre tudo em suas costas.

A morena abriu o laço do sobre tudo e o retirou o jogando no chão enquanto sentava-se à mesa que um dia foi sua como secretaria.

-Parece entediado!- falou ela sorrindo.

O Uchiha se virou de um pulo dando de cara com ela naquela roupa de couro e pernas cruzadas em cima da mesa.

-Borboleta... Digo Hinata...Que...como...?-Perguntava perplexo enquanto ela se levantava e ia em sua direção.

-Que? Você nunca teve fetiches? Eu disse que voltaria a procurá-lo- Falou sorrindo enquanto pegava o cigarro das mãos dele e levava em seus próprios lábios.

-Você sumiu- Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer sem saber o que falar enquanto ela tragava o cigarro e o apagava.

-Mentolado... - sussurrou soltando a fumaça no rosto dele.

-Hinata eu- mas foi interrompido pelo dedo indicador dela que pousara em seus lábios.

-Shhh você fala demais ...- brincou a morena lhe dando uma piscadela.

Ele ficou em silencio a olhando de cima abaixo enquanto a morena se enroscava em seu pesco_ç_o e deixava seu hálito quente bater nos lábios finos dele.

-Pequeno Uchiha...Você vai me agradecer- E encostou os lábios nos dele, o beijando suavemente e sem nem se quer poder retribuir o moreno desabou no chão enquanto ela sorria."Facil demais"

-Pare ai mesmo Hyuuga Hinata, espia da corporação Nightmare!- Falou uma voz conhecida que fez Hinata gelar ate os ossos desmanchando o sorriso bonito dos lábios da morena.

Ela olhou de esguia e pode ver Naruto apontando uma Glock 9 mm em suas costas a cinco passos de si.

OoOooOoOoOoOooOo

-EEEEEEEEEEE *Gritou a Autora vestindo uma armadura com uma gota na cabeça*

Ate que em fim o sexto capitulo, um MEGA capitulo! Isso e para me redimir por ter sumido tanto tempo.

Me desculpe os problemas pessoais são muitos x.x`

Mas o sétimo já esta em andamento *-* e desenrolar de tudo esta próximo!

Espero que vocês tenham gostado agradeço a todos que me escrevem com criticas, elogios e opiniões...

Essa fica e feita exatamente para agradar vocês :

Ate maiss!

OBS: Pelo amor de deus me perdoem os meus erros meu teclado não esta se dando bem com o world . então os erros de ortografia são MUITOSSS me perdoem x.x


End file.
